True Heir of Godric Gryffindor Book 1: Master of the Sword
by Doran's Ring
Summary: What if Godric Gryffindor left a piece of himself in the sword of Gryffindor to guide his true Heir? Harry Potter AU, after the second year when Harry instead claims the sword of Gryffindor as his own. Starts right after events of Chamber of Secrets at end of 2nd year. Good Dumbledore. Ron and Ginny Weasley bashing. Eventual Harry x Daphne fic! This is part 1 of this series!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, this all belongs to JK Rowling, Scholastic, Bloomsbury, Warner Bros etc.

Chapter 1 - RETURN FROM THE CHAMBER

 **Harry POV**

As Dumbledore dismissed Ron, I could not help be drawn towards the Sword of Gryffindor that I placed with on his desk. Just as I was about to reach out towards the sword Dumbledore interrupted me, "First I want to thank you Harry, you must have shown me real loyalty down there in the chamber, nothing but that could have called Fawks to you".

I was momentarily taken back. Dumbledore must have seen my shock as he smiled at me with a twinkle in his eyes.

"And um second, I sense something is troubling you? Am I right Harry?"

I twitched a bit, then took a deep breath before saying,

"It's just...you see sir, I could not help but notice certain things...certain similarities between Tom Riddle and me".

Dumbledore then diverted his eyes slightly before looking back at me.

"I see. You can speak Parseltongue Harry, why? Because Lord Voldemort can speak Parseltongue. If I am not mistaken, he transferred some of his powers to you that night he gave you that scar."

I was shocked for a moment before I stuttered out the next few words.

"He-ee...transferred...powers to me?"

Dumbledore looked away again before taking a seat in his chair.

I could not help but notice the sad tone when he stated "Not intentionally yes…"

I then turned around to him and locked eyes on the sorting hat, and then it occurred to me.

"So the sorting hat was right? I should be in Slytherin!"

Dumbledore then slowly nodded.

"It is true Harry, you possess many of the qualities that Lord Voldemort prided himself on, determination, resourcefulness, and if I may say, a certain disregard for the rules".

I paled slightly at the revelation, but before I could voice my panicked thoughts out loud, Dumbledore asked me a question.

"Why then did the sorting hat place you in Gryffindor then?"

I then thought back to my first year when I begged the sorting hat to not be placed in Slytherin.

"Because...I asked it to?"

Dumbledore then snapped up immediately with a smile on his face.

"Exactly Harry! Exactly! Which makes you different from Voldemort! It is not our abilities that show who we really are, it is our choices, please remember this Harry should you ever doubt yourself".

I let out a sigh of relief and smiled at the thought, it made perfect sense when Dumbledore put it like that.

"Harry, if you want further proof, you may look at your sword".

My mind then drew a blank, _I have a sword?_ Dumbledore then chuckled a bit as he raised the sword I stabbed the basilisk with and handed it towards me.

"This... is mine?"

"Yes Harry, take a closer look at your sword, be careful though".

I picked up the hand from Dumbledore's hands and tilted the sword slightly. I felt weirdly happier and more powerful when I touched the sword. I also felt at peace and calmed down significantly. Then I noticed across the flat end of the blade, carved into the shining blade was Godric Gryffindor.

"Godric Gryffindor…wait...then how can this be mine?"

I was still in disbelief when Dumbledore responded to my question.

"Usually, the sword is rumored to appear to those in a moment of need before it returns to where it is kept. However it can only appear to someone who clearly shares the ideals and human traits desired by Godric Gryffindor himself, so if you were anything less than the true embodiment of a Gryffindor, the sword would not appear for you".

I nodded, but was still confused and asked Dumbledore, "Surely I can not be the only one that this appeared to, how is this sword distinctively mine?"

Dumbledore then chuckled again.

"I was getting to that Harry".

I blushed a bit from embarrassment from interrupting the headmaster.

"I am sure Harry that you may feel some sort of connection to this sword?"

My eyes then widened.

"Yes sir, I feel strangely at peace and more confident, even now, holding the sword".

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled at this.

"Yes Harry, unlike before when I have called the sword to me, the sword disappeared straight after my need for it was completed, however, looking at the magical aura around it and you, it seems to have bonded to you, claiming you as its owner".

* * *

After that explanation by the Headmaster about some of my worries about Tom Riddle and the sword, followed shortly by the interruption of Lucius Malfoy, I managed to free Dobby from his psychotic and sadistic master. I was inspecting the sword whilst on my way back to the Gryffindor common room when I turned a corner and suddenly slammed into someone. I then dropped the sword and fell to the ground.

"Ughhh…" I mumbled as I tried to get up.

"Watch where you going Potter!"

I slowly got up as I looked down at a blonde haired girl in Slytherin on the floor. I bit back a retort, as I reminded myself of the lesson I just learned with Dumbledore, not everyone makes the same choices as that stupid git Malfoy _. Not everyone is a bully in Slytherin or a death eater in the making_.

I then offered my hand to help her up.

"Sorry about that, I wasn't looking at where I was going".

The girl on the floor had a look of surprise on her face for a moment before she went back to her cool and cold demeanor.

"Obviously, what were you doing Potter". She snapped at me whilst I helped her up.

"Oh, I was looking at…"

I turned around to pick up Gryffindor's sword when nothing was there. _Wait what? Where on bloody earth did the sword go?_

"Looking at what Potter? Your tattered and disgusting robes? Is that blood on your robes?"

I then momentarily realized how dirty I still was from fighting the Basilisk. I blushed slightly by how revolting I looked.

"Sorry...uh…?"

The girl raised an eyebrow.

"Daphne Greengrass".

"Right, Sorry Miss Greengrass, I just came back from the Chamber of Secr-"

Before I could finish, Daphne interrupted me with a look of shock on her face.

"You found the fabled Chamber of Secrets? Wait, that means you fought Slytherin's monster... and lived?"

I raised my hands in defense as I blushed even harder.

"Whoa, slow down, I had a lot of help, I did not do it alone. If it was not for Dumbledore's phoenix blinding the Basilisk I could not have dealt the killing blow".

I watched as Daphne stood there stunned. There then was a really awkward silence. _It was really uncomfortable_. After thirty seconds of staring at each other, I broke the silence.

"Well, I should get going Miss Green-".

Daphne cut me off again.

"Its Daphne, you may call me Daphne, Potter".

I was a bit startled by this, but I quickly regained my composure and gave her a grin.

"Please, you can call me Harry."

I reached my hand out, she grasped it and we shook hands.

I then proceeded to ask, "No offense, I am surprised that you are acting friendly somewhat and not pulling your wand out and hexing me to bits like most Slytherins".

Then I noticed it, even if it was a brief second, a tiny smile was on her face.

"It is the least I can do, to be polite to the person who killed the beast that petrified my friend".

She then let go of my hand and took a step back.

"Pott...I mean Harry, I best be going as well, it is almost curfew".

Daphne then strode past me and walked off towards the Slytherin dungeons.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - BACK TO THE DURSLEYS

 **Harry POV**

Why did school have to end? I was sitting on the train whilst Ron kept going on about summer and finally being free of classes and learning magic. In all honesty, Hogwarts was like my home, I did not want to go back to the damn Dursleys.

I then got tired of Ron's rambling and excused myself to the toilet on the train. As I locked the toilet door and sat down on a toilet seat for some peace and quiet. All of a sudden a shroud of bright blue mist started forming in front of me. I gasped as the mist formed into a sword. _The Sword of Gryffindor!_ I reached and grasped the handle and felt the familiar warmth and sense of peace. I then almost dropped the sword as a voice spoke out to me.

"Wotcher Mister Potter!"

I then looked around in my small toilet cubicle but saw nobody. The voice then rang out again

"Hahaha, got you good didn't I? To be fair, who would not be startled, after all this never happened to any previous wielders of my sword".

"Wait...are you...In my head?" I blurted out loud in my toilet cubicle.

"Shhh, put up a silencing ward if you going to talk out loud!"

The voice in my head then proceeded to chastise me for not knowing how to cast Muffliato, a silencing spell that I didn't even know existed. He then explained to me the history of the sword.

After being taught by Godric Gryffindor, the apparent voice in my head, about his sword, and how it contained memories of him when alive, whilst on a toilet seat, I finally understood why the sword chose me.

 _I see, so this sword is now bonded to me, and I can call on it whenever I want?_

Godric immediately replied, "Yes, the sword can be called upon anytime by you, therefore you do not need to carry it with you all the time".

 _Sweet!_

"So Harry, I can call you Harry right? Of course, you can call me Godric".

I know right? I just casually got on to first name basis and became super chill with THE Godric Gryffindor, one of the founders of Hogwarts.

"After going through your memories I can clearly see why my sword chose you, I hope you do not mind me shuffling through your head, we are after all bonded now. You seem to be, excuse my language, in some serious shit! The greatest dark wizard of your time is seeking resurrection and wanting to kill you? That's rough buddy!"

I did not know what to be more surprised at, Godric looking through my memories or Godric swearing in front of a kid.

Before I could even process and think about what Godric said, he continued, "Don't worry Harry, I'll teach you magic and help you out, can't have my heir die now can I? After all, it only took like a thousand years to find my true heir".

I laughed out loud at the statement. Godric then proceeded to give me an overview of what he is going to teach me over the summer.

 _But Godric, I am not allowed to do magic outside of school, how can I practice stuff like Occlumency and Legilimency._

"Ah do not worry Harry, when I looked through your memories I saw the trace placed on your wand, thirteen and a half inches...holy and oh my...a phoenix feather core... that is quite the unique wand Harry. However the magic that you will be practicing, such as Occlumency does not require a wand, and I will teach you to cast Legilimency and work on some other spells by teaching you wandless magic."

 _Wow, am I even capable of this? I thought only extremely powerful wizards like Dumbledore could be capable of consistent wandless magic?_

 _"_ Harry, although you sell yourself short most of the time, which quite frankly is incredibly modest of you, surely you should recognize that you are stronger than the average wizard? Not only you were the first in your class to learn most of the spells, especially in Transfiguration and Defence Against the Dark Arts, you also have great natural instincts to aim your wand accurately when shooting spells".

I was surprised at first, but then after looking back, I realized I tend to be able to do the spells in class even before Hermione quite a few times.

* * *

After my little chat with Godric, where at the end he reminded me to go to Gringotts before the next school year starts, I put down the silencing spell and left the toilet. Hopefully, I skipped Malfoy's stroll to the compartment, trading insults with him is tiresome. I was on my way back to Ron and Hermione's train compartment when I saw a familiar blond haired Slytherin storming down the corridor towards me.

 **Daphne POV**

 _Ughhh! Could Tracey be any more vexing, I want to hex her right now!_

Tracey has been pestering me after I told her about my encounter with Potter.

"Daphne likes Harry, Daphne like Harry! Hahaha, the Ice queen crushing on the Gryffindor Golden Boy hahaha-"

I irritatedly cut her off, "I told you all we had was a friendly exchange, he merely helped me confirm the death of the Basilisk, which you and I both guessed, was lurking around the school".

Tracey smirked, "Oooh, friendly exchange? So you admit you and Potter are friends now? Perhaps more than friends?"

"AGGGHHHH!" I threw up my hands as I slammed open the compartment door, I glared back at Tracey excusing myself to go to the toilet angrily. Tracey didn't even notice as she was too busy hysterically laughing.

I was storming down the train corridor when I suddenly saw Harry.

"Whoa, Daphne, you okay?"

I didn't realize the pace I was storming at and almost knocked Harry over.

"Sorry Harry, Tracey was just getting on my nerves, I wish she stayed petrified!"

Harry then feigned shock, "Surely you can't mean that?"

I almost smiled at his antics, when I composed myself, "No I suppose not".

I then paused a bit before continuing, "Well I definitely won't see the last of Tracey, she's coming over to my place for the summer".

Harry looked at me curiously, "Are your parents okay with that, you know with your friend being a half-blood?"

I then frowned at Harry, "Just because some families in Slytherin like Malfoy, Parkinson, Nott, Crabbe, and Goyle follow the pure-blood doctrine, does not mean all of us do."

Harry noticing my irritation backed off a bit and took a step back.

"Sorry, that was rude of me, I should not have assumed that all Slytherins had similar views to Malfoy".

I then smiled slightly. "Well then Harry, apology accepted. I'm sure your parents would not mind what blood type your friends are".

I then quickly covered my mouth as I realized I just said the stupidest thing in the world. Harry's eyes grew distant as he looked outside the train window in the corridor, however, he kept his smile.

"Harry, I am sorry, I didn't mean-"

He then cut me off, "No it's okay, I am sure you are right though", he then looked down, not meeting my eyes. "I am sure my Mum and Dad would not have minded if Hermione or Ron came by, they were after all very open-minded people".

He then looked up at me then we locked eyes. My sapphire blue orbs met his emerald green spheres.

I was lost in his eyes until I snapped back into reality when Harry said, "I best be going, or else Ron and Hermione are going to get worried, see you next year Daphne, have a great summer".


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - GODRIC'S VAULT

 **Harry POV**

After losing my temper with Aunt Marge, I stormed up to my room packed my things and left. I couldn't stay any longer or I would pull my wand out and hex all of the Dursleys. I really felt awful, I just got off the Night Bus, and it was the worst. I walked through the leaky cauldron and dropped my luggage off before walking through into Diagon Alley.

Remembering what Godric said about my finances, I made my way over to Gringotts. I had to move quickly to not be seen, it didn't help that I somehow had a bit of a growth spurt and grew taller and more muscular.

Despite Aunt Marge, looking back, this was without a doubt the best summer ever with the Dursleys. I not only did not have any incredibly horrible nightmares at night, but on the first day back, after learning how to cast wingardium leviosa wandlessly, I threatened the Dursleys by levitating the cutlery on the table.

Luckily they did not know this was an empty threat, as I did not know how to banish the objects towards them yet. It, however, made life great, the Dursleys ignored me, and I ignored them, I had my standard meals, but it was much better than before when Dudley would get me outside and play "Harry Hunting" with his friends.

I learned so much from Godric over the summer. However, with the amount of knowledge on magic I learned, I also realized how far behind I was. _Damn, I was so naive, I need to start working hard or I won't even be able to fight Voldemort, much less defeat him_.

By the end of the summer, I managed to master Occlumency whilst learning the concepts of Legilimency and how to counter a Legilimens. I also perfected some spells in wandless magic. I could levitate, summon, and banish objects, as well as put up the silencing spell Muffliato. I even managed to cast protago wandlessly, although the shield is still incredibly weak when I cast the spell. _Oh well, I need to work even harder this year I guess_.

* * *

After my discussion with Griphook at Gringotts, where I drew the Sword of Gryffindor right in front of him, he apologized and immediately gave me access to the Gryffindor vault after signing a bunch of legislation papers.

When I entered the vault, my eyes nearly popped out with the amount of gold there. Griphook told me there were an estimated twelve million gallons.

 _Great, just when I did not need any more money…_

After regaining my senses, I walked over to a bookshelf in the corner. There Godric guided me in picking up three different books. These were all handmade notebooks with Godric's scribbled but neat handwriting. The three books I picked up were, The Wonders of Transfiguration, Warding for Wizards, and Craziest Charms ever.

Before leaving Gringotts, Griphook presented me with two rings, the Potters and Gryffindor's. Both rings were golden with red rubies. However, the crest in the center of the rubies was different. One was the Potter crest, whilst the other was Gryffindor's famous lion crest.

I wore my family ring, on my ring finger on my left hand, and Gryffindor's on my pinky. Godric recommended that I do not wear it on my hand that I use my wand with. He stated that the rings have some magical properties that may interfere with my magic casting when used in tandem with a wand, it could slow down the rate at which I cast spells.

This is because the rings had charms placed on them. Both contained charms to detect poisons and harmful potions, my hand would warm up, and a warning would be sent. Both also had notice-me-not charms, so that only I can see unless I wished to reveal them. However, the Gryffindor ring had an additional charm, it had a charm that protected the mind and helped with Occlumency and the Imperius Curse.

* * *

After receiving my rings, I went to Flourish and Blotts to get the books that I needed for my third year. I looked for arithmancy, ancient runes and care of magical creatures textbooks. I realized I needed to be more serious with learning magic and my subject choices if I am to survive Voldemort.

I was getting the ancient runes textbook when a little girl tugged at my robe. I looked down and saw a tiny little girl with brown hair and blue eyes.

"Excuse me, but can you help me get the-"

Her eyes widened as she saw my scar. On reflex, I immediately wandlessly casted Muffliato right before the little girl exploded.

"OH, MY GODS YOUR HARRY POTTER!" She then excitedly jumped up and down.

I took a step back and took a deep breath to calm my nerves, "Hi, I'm Harry, did you need something?"

This seemed to knock the girl out of her Boy-who-lived fandom stupor, "Oh, can you help me get a copy of that ancient runes book, it is for my sister, it is just like yours, I am too short, I can't reach it".

She talked so fast that I almost couldn't understand her. I then reached up and grabbed a copy of the book and handed it to the little girl.

"Thank you so much!" She then squealed and ran off.

I then shook my head and took down the silencing ward.

"Never knew you were this good with kids Harry".

I halted all of a sudden as Godric spoke in my head.

 _Well, I did not want to make a fuss, and even worse, risk meeting her parents._

"Haha, are you sure you are my heir being this nervous? Where is that famed Gryffindor courage that you are supposed to possess?"

 _Really Godric? I don't want to be seen as a pedophile and this is what I get from you?_

"Oh come on Harry, the girl is probably only two years or so younger than you".

 _No Godric, maybe in ten years, but not now, she is not my type anyways._

"Then is a certain blonde hair Slytherin your type then?"

I then locked down my Occlumency shields as the prick howled with laughter. I then started heading back towards the leaky cauldron. Ron and Hermione were both coming in three days to meet up at the leaky cauldron before going to platform nine and three-quarters. I couldn't wait to see my friends. I couldn't wait to be back at Hogwarts again!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - EXPECTO PATRONUM

 **Harry POV**

For the three days, I decided to work on producing a patronus charm. That was in Godric's book on Craziest Charms. I picked to learn the spell as it seemed useful, I could send messages with it and fend of dementors, these dark creatures that I hope to never have to see.

Besides, I can use my wand as I was in the leaky cauldron. For the first two days, I could form the patronus mist well enough that it could shield me, however, I couldn't form my corporeal patronus. On the third day, right before Ron and Hermione came I finally managed to form my corporeal patronus. "Expecto Patronum!" The mist came out and started to take shape, it formed a beautiful stag.

I smiled at this and was about to send my patronus to run around to see how it looks when I heard a loud knock on my door. I quickly stopped the spell and with a flick of my wand, I banished all the books into my trunk and shut the lid. I guess those were the benefits of learning wandless magic, I could non-verbally cast my banishing charms with my wand more easily, with next to no effort, due to practicing the spell without a wand all summer.

 _As Godric said, "Magic is like a muscle, the more you_ practice _, the stronger it gets"._

I then put my wand away and ran over to open the door.

"Harry!" Hermione yelled as she pulled me into a bear hug.

After letting me go, I saw Ron, and went over and clapped him on the back.

"It's great to see the both of you!"

* * *

After meeting the rest of the Weasleys, I went out with Ron and Hermione to help them get their books. Hermione beamed at me when I told her that I am going to drop divination and take up another additional class, therefore I will be taking the maximum number of courses available.

"Yeah, I decided to take arithmancy and ancient runes instead mione".

Ron looked like his pet rat had died.

"Bloody hell mate, what's got into you?"

I turned to look at Ron, "Well I wanted to learn ancient runes, it seems pretty cool as it has to do with warding, you know like putting anti-apparition wards and other protective enchantments. It seems the course is best taken with arithmancy as well, so...sorry Ron, but we still got magic creatures together man".

Ron snorted and turned away, meanwhile Hermione looked so proud of me.

"Oh Harry, I am so happy that you are taking your studies more seriously! This is so great!"

Whilst they picked their books, I told them I would be back soon, "Hey Mione, Ron, I am going to getting some new robes, mine are too small now, and don't have a resizing charm".

"Okay Harry, be back soon!" said Hermione.

Ron scowled and muttered something about being rich. I then walked over to Madam Malkins to get fitted with new Hogwarts robes. Whilst there, I tried on a couple of robes before I decided on the acromantula silk robes. It was incredibly comfortable. I then paid for my new robes before heading back to Flourish and Blotts to meet up with Hermione and Ron. After meeting up with them, we started going back to the leaky cauldron.

* * *

We were in the middle of boarding the train on the platform nine and three-quarters when I promised Mr. Weasley for the thousandth time that I would not go looking for Sirius Black, the nutter that supposedly escaped Azkaban to try and kill me.

The three of us then boarded the train shortly after. Man the train is full today, on the way to our usual spot near the end of the train, I saw Daphne in a cabin. I smiled at her as we passed by, and she surprisingly smiled back as well.

 _She smiled back without trying to hide it!_

I almost tripped over absolutely nothing after passing her cabin as I was dumbfounded by her smile.

"Harry, you okay?" Hermione asked with a look of concern on her face.

I focused on clearing my emotions as I locked my Occlumency in place.

"Yeah, I'm fine Mione"

Hermione skeptically looked away and did not ask much more. When we got to the end of the train, there was a mysterious man asleep in the cabin.

"Whos that?" blurted out Ron.

"Professor R.J. Lupin" replied Hermione shortly after.

"How does she know everything?"

I smiled at Ron's statement, he obviously did not see the words on the Professor's trunk above.

"It says on his trunk" replied Hermione again, just as quick as before.

I then turned around after closing the compartment door, "Do you think he will wake? I got something to tell you guys".

I waved my hand as I placed the Muffliato spell on the compartment. I then started explaining to both Hermione and Ron what I have been up to, I have not told them yet about Godric and the sword staying with me after the chamber.

* * *

I was in the middle of explaining when the train all of a sudden lurched to a stop. Ron looked out the window, he then shook with fear as the lights went out and the window started freezing.

Ron managed to squeak out "There is something out there!"

His and Hermione's breath then became visible as the temperature dropped. I turned around and instantly recognized the situation.

 _Merlin's Beard! There are fucking dementors here on the Hogwarts Express! The fuck is the Ministry thinking?_

All of a sudden a scream pierced the express.

"Ron, Hermione, stay here, lock the door, under no circumstances you are to leave here, understand?"

Hermione tried to protest but I cut her off with a glare. She nodded slowly before I bolted outside, locked the door, and ran towards where the scream was coming I saw two dementors.

 _Merlin's beard, is that a first-year compartment?_

I instantly locked in my Occlumency shields and calmed down before thinking of my Mum and Dad.

"Expecto Patronum!"

My stag then shot out of my wand towards the dementors. The dementors screamed and ran away as they collided with my glowing stag. After chasing off the dementors I looked over at whom the dementors have been affecting.

I was shocked when I recognized the familiar little brown haired girl. I was about to check if she was okay when I heard another scream. Wait this one sounded familiar… Hermione! Blast it she must have left her compartment.

"Lock this door and don't let anyone but me enter, understand? I need to help other people, I will be back!"

The other first years nodded their heads rapidly as I bolted back towards my compartment. There I saw a dementor feasting on Hermione. I became extremely angry when I saw the dementor.

"Wait Harry, Happy thoughts!" Godric yelled in my mind.

I tried to calm down quickly and cast my patronus when all of a sudden the dementor got repelled by a patronus. Although it was not a corporeal patronus, it was still effective and chased off that dementor. I then bolted into the compartment and saw a frightened Ron and professor Lupin lying Hermione down on the seats.

I then looked up past the professor and through the window and saw what must be dozens of dementors flying towards the train. I then walked out of the compartment and blasted open a hole in the roof of the train with the spell bombarda. I ignored the rubble from the roof and didn't wait for the dust to clear, I then climbed on top of the train.

"HARRY WAIT!" yelled the professor.

I jumped up and saw the dozens of dementors.

Now that my friends and everyone else were temporarily safe, I concentrated on my happy memory of my parents.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" I yelled out.

Out shot my stag, even brighter than before, the patronus shield then radiated outwards from the stag, covering the entire grass fields around. I don't know how long I held my patronus for, but I just let myself drown in the happiness of the memory as my patronus struck out and chased away the dozens of dementors. My stag lit up the entire sky as the bright waves from the patronus blasted away the dementors.

After recognizing that the dementors were gone, I canceled my patronus. I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding.

"Congratulations Harry, that was a full body patranous!" exclaimed Godric in my head.

 _No wonder not many wizards can do this, it is really draining on my magical core._

"With practice, you will get better, you could only perform it because of the strength training of your magical core that we did this summer through wandless magic exercises".

I then turned around only to see a gobsmacked professor.

"Tell him to close his jaw, the poor boy is going to catch flies" chuckled Godric.

I couldn't help grin, being far too happy after my patronus.

"Everything okay Professor?"

The professor then shook his before looking at me again.

"Professor Remus Lupin, Harry" he chuckled as he extended his hand.

"Harry sir, Harry Potter" I replied as I clasped his hand and shook it firmly.

The professor's grin widened even more.

"Well then Harry, do you think you can come back down inside the train? I would like to fix this hole you made".

I grinned back at the professor as we both got back inside. He then gave Ron some chocolate to give Hermione when she woke up.

"Professor, can I have some chocolate as well? There was a first year that was affected by the dementors on the train, it's why I ran out in the first place".

The professor smiled at me warmly, "Sure Harry, as your soon to be teacher Harry, I would ask you to please find whomever else was affected by the dementors and point them towards Madam Pomfrey once we are at Hogwarts".

I smiled at the professor, "Yes sir!"

* * *

After reaching and unlocking the first year compartment I quickly cast an enervate on the girl that passed out from the dementor.

"What, where am I, what happe- HARRY POTTER!" yelled the brown-haired first year.

Instantly the compartment went into an uproar, the other girls squealed in delight whilst the boys were too shocked to say anything.

"Hello again, are you alright? I didn't get your name last time" I calmly replied after the squeals died down.

The little girl blushed as she muttered out her name, "I am Astoria".

I smiled back at her and handed her some chocolate. Then I turned around and went outside the compartment, not wanting to stay the center of attention longer than necessary.

"Eat, the chocolate helps, but go see Madam Pomfrey once we reach Hogwarts, go after the sorting ceremony okay Astoria?"

She rapidly nodded her head. I then shut the compartment door and wandered down the rest of the train to see if anyone else needed chocolate.

* * *

 _Doran's Ring -_

 _Hi everyone, I am_ relatively _new to_ writing _Fanfictions. I got inspired by reading so many Harry Potter fanfics over the last_ couple _of months. I have written a couple of chapters so far, if there is anything I could improve or do better, please let me know! Reviews are welcomed!_

 _I will try to maintain a consistent schedule for putting out chapters, perhaps weekly? I hope to complete this series!_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - THE DEMENTORS OF AZKABAN

 **Daphne POV**

I was shivering with fright as the lights shut off and the cabin went cold.

 _Damn the Ministry, sending dementors to a school? Are they out of their minds?_

Recognizing dementors were present I instantly locked the cabin door and cast a warming charm on Tracey and I. Dammit, if only I could produce the patronus charm. I tried producing one but never succeeded. Apparently very few wizards could even produce the patronus spell, much less a corporeal patronus. I was praying that Astoria was okay. This was her first year at Hogwarts.

I then heard a scream pierce the train.

"ASTORIA!" I yelled as I got up, but was quickly pulled down and held back by Tracey.

"LET ME GO! I NEED TO SAVE TORI!"

I was crying while trying to break free from Tracey. Tracey's grip didn't slacken, in fact, it tightened even more. Tracey let loose some tears as she held me down.

All of a sudden there was a bright light in the corridor as the screaming stopped. I looked through the fogged glass window and saw a bright silvery glow from a compartment far down the hallway.

 _A patronus! Tori is saved!_

I didn't dare hope and continued to pray for her safety. Tracey relaxed as I stopped struggling.

Suddenly another scream pierced the train, however this time it wasn't Tori's...this was...Grangers!

 _If Granger is being affected then is Harry…? NO!_

All of a sudden Granger's screams stopped.

 _Oh god, what if Granger's soul got feasted, what if it is feasting on Harry now?_

I felt even worse with the presence of the dementors lingering over. I then looked out and saw dozens and dozens of dementors fly towards the train. I glanced at Tracey and saw her terrified and crying in despair as they flew towards us.

Just when I thought we were about to be doomed, a bright silvery-white light pierced the sky and radiated across the entire grass field towards the dementors. Tracey and I stared in awe at what seemed to be a full body patronus. The light was so bright that it lit up our cabin. We watched as a stag patronus leaped forward in the sky and radiated powerful waves of light that expelled the dementors. It was beautiful, the sense of dread and coldness from the dementors immediately evaporating away.

I then looked for the origin of the patronus and saw two blurry figures standing on the rooftop of the last compartment of the train. They were too far away, I could not make out their faces. I let out a sigh of relief as the dementors got repelled.

The temperature started to go back to normal. I quickly canceled the warming charms. The windows became clear again as well. I was about to get up to go look for Tori when Tracey pulled me back down.

"She will be fine, after we reach Hogwarts you can find her and take her Madam Pomfrey, don't worry".

I reluctantly nodded and sat back down next to my best friend, but couldn't help twitch and think of leaving to find Tori.

* * *

As soon as we arrived in Hogwarts I said bye to Tracey and sprinted down the train hallway towards where I last heard Tori's scream. I reached her compartment slightly out of breath to find her happily eating a bar of chocolate. Before I can even respond she quickly leaped out of her seat and hugged me.

I hugged her back immediately, "Oh Tori, I was so worried when I heard your scream I… We are going to Madam Pomfrey straight after the sorting ceremony okay?"

Trying to avoid tears herself, Tori nodded her head.

"I wouldn't be here Sis if my Harry Potter did not show up". I pulled out of our hug immediately but left my hands resting on Tori's shoulders.

"What?" I gawked at Astoria.

A smile pierced Tori's face appeared, her compartment mates then chimed in.

"It's true, Harry Potter sprinted into our compartment with two dementors and chased them away with this big bright misty stag!" exclaimed a first year.

I was gobsmacked, I know that Harry slew a Basilisk, but a patronus?

 _And based on the first-years' description, a corporeal patronus?!_

"Where did he go then?" I asked immediately.

"He left after we heard another scream, it seemed to come from the compartment at the end of the train".

 _Of course, Granger...but still...NO...it is not possible. If it was Harry who ran back down to the back to save Granger, then was it Harry who casted the full body patronus?_

"Yeah did you see that stag in the sky, it chased away all the dementors!" yelled a first year.

"Harry Potter is so cool" squealed another first year.

I shook my head before helping Tori with her trunk and led her towards Hagrid at the station, only Hagrid was not alone. Standing next to him was another man and...Harry Potter! He was talking with Hagrid and the other man. Just when I wanted to approach him for saving my sister's life a burst of fire exploded around him and he vanished.

 _What just happened? Where did Harry go?_

The man turned around noticing the distraught look on my face.

"Ah, are you perhaps a friend of Harry? I am professor Lupin, your new defense against the dark arts professor".

I nodded my head at the professor before I could even ask, Tori cut in.

"Where did Harry go?"

The professor smiled at my sister, "Ah that was Dumbledore's phoenix, it just took Harry to the Headmaster's office. The Headmaster wanted a word with Harry about his defense of the train from dementors".

My eyes widened at the confirmation, "So it was Harry that cast that full body patronus that chased the dementors away?"

The professor smiled and curtly nodded his head.

"Now if you will excuse me, I need to take care of some things before the feast, please do take care Miss…?"

"Greengrass, professor"

"Ah, please do take care, Miss Greengrass".

The professor then turned and left. I then left Tori with Hagrid as I went over to the carriages.

* * *

After the feast and the sorting, where Tori got placed in Slytherin just like me, I guided her outside of the hall towards the hospital wing. As soon as we got there Madam Pomfrey started force feeding Tori with potions. I chuckled, having drunk a couple of them before, I knew how bad they tasted. No doubt Tori was given a calming draught, wiggenweld potion and sleeping draught.

I then recalled back to a part in the Headmaster's speech, "...Hogwarts will lay host to the dementors of Azkaban…" I shuddered at the thought of being accidentally caught by one. Just when I was in the middle of my thoughts, a familiar messy black hair, emerald green eye boy came into the hospital wing.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 - THERE IS A PIECE OF WHAT?

 **Harry POV**

As I finished my patrol of the train, I came back and met up with Hermione and Ron.

"You know Mione, when I said lock the door, it doesn't mean open it and run after me!"

Hermione diverted eyes to my shoes as I spent a solid ten to fifteen minutes scolding her for opening the compartment door. We eventually hugged it out and she apologized. I was slightly annoyed at Ron as he still kept going on about my Patronus and how he was telling Hermione he stood bravely and guarded her whilst Professor Lupin and I fended off the dementors. The three of us were about to head to the carriages when Hagrid and Professor Lupin waved me over.

"Sorry guys, Hagrid and the professor seems to want something, I'll meet you guys at the castle".

Both of them nodded and left as I approached Hagrid and the professor.

"Hey, Harry!" Hagrid exclaimed.

I smiled at the half-giant, "Hey Hagrid, how is Fang?"

Hagrid chuckled, "Oh that dozy dog, doin great".

I chuckled a bit, then Professor Lupin spoke up, "Harry, the headmaster would like to speak with you".

I nodded my head, "Okay I will be on my-"

Then a flash of fire appeared as something latched on to my arm, in the split second the fire burst forward, another burst of fire occurred again. All of a sudden I was standing in the Headmaster's office. I turned to see what latched onto my arm and was surprised when I saw Fawks.

"Hey there buddy, long time no see."

I then petted Fawks as she happily trilled. I then looked up at Dumbledore who sat there with a smile on his face. However, I noticed a stiffness and a sense of no room for lies or half-truths from the man. I sighed as I began from the very beginning about Godric, learning wandless magic, to casting the full body patronus.

* * *

After I finished explaining, "Ask the headmaster to come to your mind plane, he is a legilimens, he will manage, I can talk to him that way, I have something important to discuss with him and you Harry."

"Um sir"

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, "Yes Harry?"

"Could you enter my mind and meet me on my mind plane? A certain founder of Hogwarts would like to speak with you".

Dumbledore eyes must have become stars as they were twinkling like mad.

"If you insist Harry, however, I might caution you, even in my capable hands, I may accidentally view something in your memories by accident".

"It is okay professor, I'll manage".

Without further any further delay, the Headmaster locked eyes with me and entered my mind.

"Ah, a quidditch pitch Harry, a most interesting mind scape", said Dumbledore as he stood on the pitch in my mind plane.

"Indeed it is Dumbledore".

Dumbledore turned around with a surprise as he came face to face with Godric and me. It was the first time I met Godric as well. He wore surprisingly, Gryffindor Quidditch robes. He was tall, around six foot three, and muscular. He had messy red hair and a gruff red beard. I chuckled at seeing Dumbledore's grandfatherly eyebrows rising so high they almost went off his face.

After a brief change of words, "I will be quite blunt Dumbledore, as I am sure you have a feast to attend to soon".

Dumbledore and I chuckled at this.

 _Of course, you are sure Godric, you made the welcoming feast tradition along with the other founders!_

Then Godric's face became dead serious, "Dumbledore, are you aware that Harry here is one of Voldemort's Horcruxes?" _I_

 _f I thought Dumbledore's eyebrows couldn't go higher I was wrong_.

"I have been through Harry's mind this summer, although he does not know it, I have locked away that part of Voldemort and suppressed him for now, it is the reason you no longer have incredibly horrible nightmares Harry".

It was my turn for my eyebrows to threaten coming off my face.

 _I am...one of...Voldemort's Horcruxes?_

"The reason I am even bringing this up at all is that I believe that I may have found a way to remove this piece of Voldemort's Soul from Harry without killing him...".

Dumbledore immediately snapped out of his guilt looking trance.

"...However it may be risky and I cannot absolutely guarantee that Harry would live, and Harry would be in a lot of pain during the process, what I propose is to use Basilisk Venom, and dip two or three drops on Harry's scar..."

 _Basilisk venom?... but when I got bitten back then it didn't work..._

"I will then temporarily take control and channel Harry's magic to protect his mind and body for as long as I can whilst I toss the piece of Voldemort's soul to the forefront of Harry's mind. Once the Venom does its work, we will need Fawks to administer the phoenix tears straight away. The reason this didn't work when Harry got bit in the chamber was because the point of contact to his body was nowhere near the soul fragment's location, it was on his arm, not the scar on his forehead".

Dumbledore looked gravely at Godric, calculating the odds of this plan.

He then turned and look at me, "The choice is yours, Harry, what is your opinion".

I then felt a lot of pressure, it was as if the weight of the world was on my shoulders.

I took a deep breath, "I want to do it, professor".

Dumbledore sadly nodded, "Okay Harry, I will try schedule for next Friday evening and Owl you to confirm it. During this time, I will ask Fawks to aid you in going to the chamber to retrieve the basilisk venom, there should be some venom left on the fangs".

I nodded and then the connection between Dumbledore and my mind broke. I then looked up and saw Dumbledore...crying?

"What is the matter, sir?" I asked.

Dumbledore shook his head, "I do not wish to burden you now anymore then necessary Harry, if you do survive next Friday I will tell you everything".

He then regained his composure, "Now I believe we have a feast to get to".

* * *

I walked into the hall somewhat oblivious to all the whispering and muttering.

 _Yeah, might have been slightly busy thinking about how a part of the man who murdered my parent's soul is in my head_.

I sat down at the end of the Gryffindor table next to Ron without saying a word. I could barely hear Hermione calling me as I was lost in my thoughts. She then stopped calling me, must be because Dumbledore is making his speech. Either way, I was too busy thinking about how I might be dead next week to be concerned with his speech.

"Harry, you know you do not have to do this right?" asked Godric.

 _I need to Godric, according to what you said, the reason Voldemort has not died is because his soul is not dead, it is stored away in different locations and vessels, one of them being me. I basically need to die to completely kill Voldemort, or part of him. At least with your way, it's a fifty fifty chance._

Godric went silent at my thoughts.

"HARRY!"

Hermione yelled a couple moments when the hall rumbled with discussions after Dumbledore's speech.

I then finally looked up at her. The angry expression on her face disappeared, replaced with a concerned expression.

"Are you okay Harry? Perhaps you should go see Madam Pomfrey tonight".

I didn't even realize how close Ginny was sitting next to me as I was too lost in my thoughts just now. Ginny was about to put her arm on me when I stood up.

"Yeah...I think I will spend the night there…"

I then walked up and took off the hospital wing, completely ignoring the looks of concern from Hermione, Ron, and Ginny.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 - ENCOUNTER IN THE HOSPITAL WING

 **Daphne POV**

I was surprised as I saw Harry enter the hospital wing with an absolute dead look in his eyes. He looked absolutely miserable. However, once he saw me sitting next to Tori on her bed, his eyes regained some liveliness. I would not have recognized that look if I had not done it so many times. He tried to hide it, but there was an almost unnoticeable small smile as he looked at me. We stared at each other in silence once again.

Madam Pomfrey then bustled in, "Oh Mister Potter, pray tell me why you here yet again? It is only the first day of school, surely you have not managed to hurt yourself already!"

At Pomfrey's retorts, Harry could not help but smile. My heartbeat increased slightly as I saw him break out into a wide smile and laugh, all traces of the previous misery washed from his face.

"Hahahaha, you know me, Poppy, I just love being here, I am sad that you gave up my bed though, I always take the spot in the corner".

 _I couldn't help but smile as well at his antics, and did he just call Madam Pomfrey Poppy? How is Harry on first name basis when the school's healer?_

"Oh Mister Potter, you can have to spot next to the first year here, now hurry up and explain your problem, I am surprised there are no bones to fix or grow".

I saw Harry noticeably twitched when she mentioned fixing and growing bones.

 _Must be nasty, Skele-gro is the worst tasting potion ever_.

"I am here because Hermione refuses to let me go back to the common room, and also...kind of I wanted a quiet place to sleep".

I noticed how Harry tensed as he finished his sentence, but I was quite shocked at how open and honest he was with Madam Pomfrey. I looked over at Madam Pomfrey and watch her raise an eyebrow and give Harry a skeptical look. Eventually, Pomfrey caved.

"Fine, but you need to help me with the other guest for me letting you stay the night here without a legitimate medical reason, you seem to have cast quite the enervate charm on her to help her recover".

I was shocked when I heard this and looked back at Harry, who noticeably blushed at the praise.

"It was nothing much Poppy, anyone would have done it in my position".

 _What? Is he daft? Most of our school wouldn't give two flying shits to help someone, much less save them from dementors!_

I was about to yell at Harry when Madam Pomfrey beat me to it.

"Oh will you quit your humble mumbling shenanigans Mister Potter! Gosh, how can you be so much like James one moment, sucking up to me, and a blink of an eye you transform into your mother".

Pomfrey's tone noticeable softened as she spoke.

"Hurry up and lie down on the bed!"

Pomfrey then turned around and went towards her office. I saw him flop onto the bed and before I even had the chance to talk to him, he fell asleep.

 _I giggled slightly at how he looked when he slept._ _Wait, why am I giggling, stop Daphne!_

I then turned back around to look at Tori and fell asleep as well next to her.

* * *

 **Harry POV**

I woke up feeling slightly better than yesterday. I did not feel as stressed as I was yesterday.

 _Must be something to do with this place._

I chuckled at the thought. I then noticed it was relatively early, I looked around and found Daphne passed out next to the brown hair girl, which...must be her sister! I then remember the conversation with Pomfrey from last night and was almost at the hospital wing door when I heard someone clearing their throat behind me.

I turned around thinking it would be Poppy, but instead it was Daphne. It wasn't until that moment I realized how beautiful she looked. It was as if time had stopped. With slight rays of sunlight peering through the windows, even with her blonde hair all messy and sprawled about, wearing her wrinkled Hogwarts robes, she looked breathtaking. My brain momentarily lost all function until she snapped me out of my stupor.

"Aren't you supposed to be helping my sister Harry?"

My mind was racing fast to come up with some sort of excuse, I was drawing a blank. Then she smiled and laughed at me.

 _WAIT! Daphne Greengrass, the Ice Queen of Slytherin laughing? What on earth happened. Smiling is one thing, laughing is something completely different!_

"You sh-hould se-ee you fa-ace Harry!" She said in between laughs.

I then laughed along with her.

 _Pranked by Ice Queen of Slytherin?_

I could not help laugh at this thought. After walking back towards my bed, I sat opposite Daphne. We again stared at each other in silence for a long time, however, this time, it was not awkward or uncomfortable. We seemed relaxed at each other's presence.

After a while, she broke the comfortable silence first, "Well, I guess I should be thanking you for saving Tori's life".

"Don't worry about it, it is what anyone in position would have done".

I wanted to take back words the second I said them because Daphne's smile soon became a scowl as she walked over to my bed and sat next to me before punching the crap out of me.

"Don't -SMACK- ever -SMACK- let -SMACK- me -SMACK- hear -SMACK- that -SMACK- AGAIN!"

 _I almost considered falling back into bed, I am pretty sure I am going to need Poppy to heal this_.

"Harry, you are not anyone else, somebody else in your position, even with the knowledge of casting a patronus, would not have done what you did. Most people would have ran away or have been incapable of even thinking of a happy memory in the presence of a dementor".

I blushed slightly at her comments, I then turned around to reply but was tackled by a brown haired human missile.

"Oof!"

The air got knocked out of my lungs. The brown hair missile, which was Daphne's sister, had a vice grip on me.

"HE IS MINE, I SAW HIM FIRST, I HAVE FIRST DIBS!"

I looked around through the mess of her brown hair, and saw Daphne scowl slightly at her comment. I then tried to struggle out of her sister's grip but could not.

 _OI GODRIC, HELP!_

Godric chuckled in my head "You're on your own Harry, although I would love to be in your position…"

 _Fuck that is not helpful_.

Then I was saved by Poppy.

 _Well, she has done a lot of that over the last couple of years_ …

"Oh would you please spare Mister Potter Miss Greengrass, I have tried way too hard over Mister Potters time at Hogwarts to keep him from dying, I cannot have you squeeze the life out of him now!"

Tori then reluctantly let go of me and got up. Poppy guided her back to her bed. I then looked back at Daphne and saw that she had averted her eyes.

"Hey, Daphne, what classes you taking this year?"

She then looked up at me and quietly said, "aside from standard transfiguration, DAD, charms, herbology, history of magic and potions, I chose arithmancy, ancient runes, and creatures".

 _Hey, aren't these all my classes as well?_

"Really? I am doing those exact classes as well!"

I noticed instantly her previous slightly sour demeanor change, as she beamed at me. I then looked over behind Daphne and saw a fuming Tori, chugging down the potions given by Poppy.

"Well, then Daphne…"

Daphne followed my gaze and giggled slightly.

 _Okay, there is something wrong with me today, I saw the supposed Ice Queen laugh, and then giggle...what in the name of Morgana is going on?_

"...I will see you in class".

I then turned away and escaped to breakfast before being tackled by the brown hair missile again. On my way to the great hall, I couldn't help but smile.

* * *

 _Doran's Ring -_

 _Hello everyone, thank you so much to everyone who followed and put this story down on their favorites! Also thank you so much to those who gave reviews as well. As you have noticed, there is a bit of a turn in the story! I will do my best to incorporate and weave in parts from the original timeline in Prisoner of Azkaban. I couldn't help but post another couple chapters this week :P! Besides, 7th chapter? Isn't that a powerful number in Harry Potter Lore? :) I will do my best to stick to a weekly schedule of every Thursday. So expect new chapters then! Thank you to everyone who tuned in and viewed this story! I will do my best to keep the chapters coming!_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 - BOTCHED BATHROOM

 **Daphne POV**

 _That blasted little devil!_ I looked at Tori and saw her smirking at me. I gave her a hard glare.

"Well if your okay now, I will be leaving".

I turned on my heel straight away and marched out of the hospital wing. Stepping outside the hospital wing, I took a deep breath to calm down. Despite Tori's antics, I was quite happy. Although I loathed Tori to some extent for being incredibly insufferable just now, I was glad that Harry treated my sister kindly and with patience.

 _He certainly did not act like how Malfoy said when he ranted_ _about Potter in the Slytherin common room. In fact, the more I talk with Harry, the more I realize what everyone says about him is completely and utterly not true. He was kind... and certainly was not egotistical._

I then walked towards the Slytherin common room, there was still some time before breakfast, I'll meet up with Tracey first. The second I got back I got bombarded with questions from Tracey.

"WHAT, POTTER WAS IN THE HOSPITAL WING WITH YOU? Did you guys share a bed?...did you guys do it?"

My face became as red as a tomato.

"GET YOUR MIND OUT OF DAMN GUTTER TRACEY!"

I then took my wand out and tried to hex Tracey.

"Okay Okay, Daph… STOP HEXING ME!"

I smirked as Tracey surrendered. After that, we sat down on my bed and shut the curtains.

"Okay then, but in all serious Daph, you have been looking at Potter all funny towards the end of last year, and what was that smile you shared with him on the train? You never smile at boys…"

I fell silent at what Tracey said.

 _Did I fancy Potter? How can I? How would it even work? Not only is he in Gryffindor and I am in Slytherin, but he is also the esteemed Gryffindor Golden Boy. If I did...big if...date him my entire house will crucify me_.

Tracey then cut me out of my thoughts as she placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Look Daph, do you like Potter? And not that like, you know what I mean".

I didn't respond, I sat there staring at my bedsheets contemplating on what to say.

"If I were you Daph, I wouldn't care about what other people think, besides, shouldn't your happiness be your first priority?"

I looked up and stared at Tracey for a long time. I then broke into a tiny smile.

"Thanks, Tracey".

Tracey then smirked at me. There was a hint of a mischevious glint in her eyes.

 _Uh oh, what did you do Daphne_?

"Well now that we confirmed you like Potter, I suggest you better go find him and drag him into a good ol broom cupboard and snog-"

I grabbed the nearest thing I could, which was my pillow, and chucked it straight at Tracey. Tracey howled with laughter. After I managed to stop Tracey teasing me, we came up with some ideas. This year we could go to Hogsmeade, and since Harry told me in the Hospital wing this morning, I found out that I am taking the exact same subjects as Harry. I will most likely be in most, if not all, his classes. I will have chances to get to know him better.

* * *

 **Harry POV**

I was struggling in class, no not from learning the content, I surprisingly learned spells and mastered them at a faster rate compared to before. This is probably because I have worked on channeling my magic and strengthened my magical core, making it more stable and consistent. Hermione looked at me suspiciously as I effortlessly mastered the spells in class before her. I rolled my eyes at this.

 _I did tell her about Godric, why is she taking the piss now as well? Not like it matters, I might not be here much longer anyway..._

I glanced at Professor Flitwick as he was teaching the others the summoning spell, Accio.

My thoughts were all over the place, some were on the rumors of me being the next Merlin!

 _Yeah right! Nutters, the bunch of them..._

My other thoughts were on the Dementors that attacked the train, my potential fifty fifty death this Friday, an escaped Azkaban nutter, Sirius Black, trying to murder me, and strangely Daphne. I kept a stoic and bored expression on the outside with my Occlumency, but inside I couldn't even distinguish what was left or right. This was too much to handle in the first week of school. I was trying hard to make sense of all these events and my emotions when class ended. Flitwick dismissed us and I left the charms classroom.

When I stepped outside the classroom, I saw Daphne and, I think, Tracey Davis, waiting near the end of the corridor. I made eye contact with her blue sapphire eyes and was about to walk over when Ron and Hermione caught up to me.

"Harry!" Hermione called out.

I abruptly turned around to meet the two of them.

"Yes guys? I'm sorry but I need to be getting to next class-"

"Harry you and I have arithmancy next! And how did you master the summoning spell so quickly? I could barely get the feather to twitch!"

I looked back and forth between Hermione and then Ron.

Ron rolled his eyes, "He's got a power boost from Gryffindor himself Hermione, lay off would you…"

Ron then muttered, "If I had Gryffindor himself backing me, I'd sweep classes easily as well…"

I resisted the urge to show my frown at Ron's comments. I then calmly explained to Hermione how I casted the Accio spell. Although Hermione appeared a bit disgruntled at first that I had one-upped in learning magic, she quickly started to consume my words as I taught her and she returned back to normal.

After explaining to her, Mione and I said farewell to Ron as he headed to Divination, I turned back around to find the pair of blue sapphire eyes at the end of the corridor but they were gone.

* * *

It was Friday, today I might just die.

 _Fan-fucking-tastic…_

I didn't get any more chances to talk to Daphne, not like I had any chances at all to talk to her since the hospital wing. I didn't want to talk to her in class since I was scared it would attract attention from other Slytherins, and people like Malfoy would make things hard on her.

I didn't have chances after class aside from the one time in the corridor after charms. Daphne was either in a deep conversation with Tracey or being approached by Slytherin's biggest git, Malfoy. I guess it also didn't help that I was being hauled away by Hermione on spells and magic, I had to also divert my eyes away from Daphne, I almost got caught by Hermione. Ron is oblivious as always, not paying attention in class, I sometimes wonder what goes on his head aside from chess and quidditch. I haven't told either of them of my potential death yet.

 _There's no need anyway, if I die it is better they don't know, all of them, but I will tell them if I somehow live_.

I walked towards the girl's bathroom where Moaning Myrtle was. I was about to hiss at the sink and command it to open in parseltongue when I heard footsteps and voices approaching the bathroom.

"Just be patient, it isn't like he is trying to ignore you!"

The footsteps and voices became louder, they were going to come in! Dammit, they were going to see me in a girls bathroom... Why didn't I bring my dad's old cloak? I then stopped dead in my tracks when I heard my name.

"It's annoying though! Especially when Granger and Weasley keep hauling Harry away, I barely have any chances to talk to him at all and they are blocking me every time! That annoying ferret is also always on my heel as well, UGH!"

As she finished talking the bathroom door slammed open and I came face to face with Daphne and Tracey. Expressions of shock and bewilderment were present on both girl's faces.

 _Man, I am in trouble_.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 - CHAMBER AND SECRETS

 **Daphne POV**

"UGH, who does the ferret think he is, sticking his nose around in my business!"

I was livid, every chance to talk to Harry had be blocked. Nevermind me trying to go to Hogsmeade with him, I couldn't even get to know him! Much less talk! I was frustrated. We were heading towards the abandoned girls bathroom where nobody ever goes to as Tracey sensed my incoming explosion.

"Just be patient, it isn't like he is trying to ignore you!" exclaimed Tracey.

We were approaching the bathroom quickly now.

"It's annoying though! Especially when Granger and Weasley keep hauling Harry away, I barely have any chances to talk to him at all and they are blocking me every time! That annoying ferret is also always on my heel as well, UGH".

I slammed open the bathroom door only to find something completely unexpected.

 _Harry Potter in a girl's bathroom? I have been trying to talk to him all week, and he shows up now? Wait why is he in the girls bathroom?_

I was so confused that I barely listened to what Tracey yelled out.

Harry quickly raised his hands up and hurriedly said, "I can explain, I can explain, I swear!"

I then snapped out of my daze and marched over to him.

"Why in Morgana's name are you in a girl's bathroom?! EXPLAIN! NOW!" I yelled. Harry seemed to hesitate for a moment before nodding his head slowly. "What I tell you guys must stay between us okay? This is important, and I really don't want even more rumors to spread about me".

I narrowed my eyes at him before Tracey and I both reluctantly nodded. Harry's stiffened shoulders then deflated. He sighed and pondered for a moment before pointing at the sink.

"This is the entrance to the chamber of secrets".

 _What? This bloody sink is...?_

Tracey started laughing before she cackled out with laughter.

"Yeah right Potter, was that the best excuse you could come up with? Hahaha".

Tracey continued to cackle as I watched Potter approach the sink. Then a hissing sound escaped his lips.

 _Parseltongue!_

Then all of a sudden the sink expanded, the eight pillars that formed an octagonally shaped sink expanded outwards until a hole appeared in the ground. I took a moment to recover from shock. During this time Harry drew his wand. I was about to draw mine when he lit up his wand with a Lumos and peered down the hole.

I relaxed a bit as I looked over at Tracey. Her eyes were wide, and her jaw seems to have been dislocated as she stood there completely floored at the discovery of the entrance to the chamber of secrets. I looked at Harry, and I saw him about to jump down when I rushed forward and grabbed him.

"Are you an idiot, it's dangerous down there!"

He blushed slightly, then I realized why.

 _My face was inches from his as I grabbed a fistful of his robes_.

I promptly let go, taking a few steps back looking slightly embarrassed. I was trying my best to not blush.

"It is okay, the Basilisk is dead, besides I will be back soon".

I shook my head fervently, "No, Harry I am not leaving you to go down their alone, Tracey can stay here and prevent anyone else from coming in the bathroom, but you will need an extra wand to watch your back down their, what if there is something else down there?"

 _I smiled inwardly at my quick and brilliant thinking. I finally managed to find a chance to talk to Harry alone and prevent Tracey's shenanigans at the same time._

I looked over and saw Tracey pouting, slightly put out. I returned my focus to Harry who reluctantly nodded.

"Okay...I will go first then, I will wait for you down there…"

He then jumped down into the hole and disappeared. I stood at the edge of the gap and became really nervous all of a sudden.

 _Maybe going to the chamber and to talk wasn't a good idea._

I was second guessing myself when a shove came from behind and I slipped and fell into the hole. I knew who it was the moment she shoved me.

"TRACCCEEEYYY!"

I screamed as I slid down towards the chamber. I heard distant laughing as I plummeted down towards the bottom. I landed with a crunch. I looked down and saw a bunch of fish bones.

 _Disgusting! And I thought it would be something amazing down here..._

I looked up and saw Harry casting a couple of spells.

 _They must be detection and monitoring spells! How can he perform them? We don't start learning them until our OWLs year!_

I was about to ask him about his magic when he turned around and grinned, he then pointed his wand at me. My heart raced and I fumbled for my wand.

He whispered, "Scourgify".

Instantly I felt cleaner and more refreshed. He then lowered his wand. I stood up slightly angry at him for not giving me any warning.

"Give me some warning next time Harry, I thought you were going to curse me!"

He looked taken aback from my comments, his grin instantly disappearing.

"Sorry Daphne, that was a bit thoughtless of me".

I then walked over a reassuringly put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay, I was just flustered and surprised".

We then walked towards a circular door with snakes. While we walked, Harry explained why he was down here. He said that Dumbledore was doing an experiment, and required basilisk venom. I tried to ease in the topic of Hogsmeade, but I never had the chance, as I completely forgot about it after I saw what seemed to be basilisk hide. I gasped when we passed the shredded basilisk skin.

 _This basilisk must be sixty feat or longer! Merlin's beard, Harry fought this last year?!_

He then hissed again and the circular door opened.

"BLOODY HELL!" I screamed.

Inside the chamber, near what seems to be a statue of the Head of Salazar Slytherin was a giant dead basilisk. The skin hasn't rotten away it seems. Harry and I walked towards it. He took out a vial from his robes and with a wave of his wand, a basilisk fang came loose and float towards his vial in mid-air. I then watched Harry again, he wordlessly tilted the venom soaked fang and had the vial filled with venom. After making sure he got all the venom out of the fang he left it on the floor next to the basilisk.

"Well that's it, let's go".

I snapped out of my dazed expression and raised my hand.

"Hold up Harry, have you ever even considered the rest of it, what about the hide?"

Harry turned around and looked at the dead basilisk.

"Harry, the hide of a basilisk is incredibly strong and magic resistant, it would sell for billions of galleons on the market".

He turned to look at me and was shocked momentarily before he turned back around to stare at the basilisk. He then shifted his feet slightly.

"Well I guess I should ask Dumbledore about-"

"It is yours, Harry, by right of conquest, since you slew the basilisk it is yours. Dumbledore doesn't have a say in what you do with it".

I smirked as I watched him stunned, unable to talk. His expression then darkened a bit.

He whispered, "Perhaps another time…"

I was about to ask what he meant when he abruptly called out, "Fawks!"

Then a bird appeared in a ball of fire and rested on Harry's shoulder. It trilled out a melodious sound as Harry petted it.

 _Merlin's beard, that is a phoenix!_

"Fawks, can you please take me and Daphne to the entrance first, then take me to Dumbledore?"

The phoenix trilled again. Harry then grabbed my hand, I blushed slightly at the contact.

 _His hand was so warm_.

Although, before he could notice we were composed in a ball of flame, all of a sudden we stood back in the abandoned girl's bathroom on the second floor.

 **Harry POV**

After arriving in the girl's bathroom, I turned to Daphne to thank her for telling me about the basilisk rights of conquest when I realized I was still holding her hand. I let go of her soft hand and took a few steps back. I held a breath in to try avoid the blush threatening to appear on my face.

"Thanks for accompanying me down there Daphne, I better get going to Dumbledore, I'll…"

She noticed my pause as well and looked at me with concern.

"I'll see you around".

Fawks then burst another set of flames and I was no longer standing face to face with a certain beautiful blond haired Slytherin.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 - DEATH COMES FOR US ALL

 **Harry POV**

When I opened my eyes I was in the hospital wing…?

 _WHY HERE OF ALL PLACES!_

"Ah Harry my boy, glad you could be here".

I turned around to see Dumbledore and a very stern and fidgety Madam Pomfrey.

 _Great, just great, Poppy is going to kill me_.

After thirty minutes of arguing with Poppy, Dumbledore and I managed to convince her to go through with our decision. We needed Poppy to help administer the basilisk venom on my scar. Dumbledore would be casting constant healing spells to try quell the damage of the basilisk venom on my skin whilst Godric will momentarily take control of my magic to help protect my mind and my forehead from the venom melting my face off.

 _Basically, both Dumbledore and Godric will be protecting me during this potential death moment_.

I then went over and laid down on my signature hospital wing bed in the corner. I placed my holly phoenix feather wand on the table next to my bed. As soon as I got into a comfortable position, I felt ropes bind my body to the bed. I wanted to look at who did it but couldn't as my head was stuck facing upwards.

"Oh quit struggling Mister Potter, this is necessary, the pain from the venom, as you likely felt before, is quite excruciating, this will be necessary to prevent you from thrashing around, and makes the admission of phoenix tears easier later as well".

I would have nodded at her response, except, I couldn't. I thought Poppy would have calmed down after she saw me stop struggling, but when I looked at her from the angle my head was locked at, I saw tears at the corner of her eyes.

 _Of course, she is potentially going to have a hand in my fifty fifty death…_

I was left speechless as I watched her walk away to prepare the basilisk venom. Dumbledore then walked over and looked at me. A sad smile was on his face, the twinkling in his eyes was...different this time. It wasn't the joyous twinkle like before, more withdrawn and sorrowful. I mustered up what courage I could and gave him a brave smile. He nodded his head and drew his wand, then proceeded to back away out of my sight.

Poppy then came back holding a vile with bubbling green liquid, obviously basilisk venom. Her grip on her wand was very tense, as she would use it to drop tiny droplets of venom onto my scar. She tried to hide how scared she was for me, but I detected a slight stutter in her sentence.

"Are you ready Harry?"

 _Harry?_ _She used my first name_ …

I couldn't help but smile when Poppy called me Harry.

"Takes me potentially dying for you to call me by my first name Poppy?"

I grinned at her before closing my eyes and traveling to my mind scape.

"Don't worry Poppy, I will see you soon".

I then delved into my mind and met up with Godric.

"This will hurt, or not, you might die, therefore my true heir might die, instantly".

I couldn't help but chuckle at how casual Godric was about me potentially dying. He then in a more serious tone, like when he talked to Dumbledore about Horcruxes.

"Harry, whatever happens, know I will do my utmost best to protect you and rid you of that vile soul fragment. I also wanted to say how proud am I of you. You have shown such great courage, strength, and heart in spite of what you have had to face. I am honored that it is you who wields this sword".

I couldn't help but cry as Godric pulled me into a hug, his red bushy beard scraping against my forehead.

"Harry, it's time! Get ready!"

He then let go of me. I then shut down my mind and handed the reigns to my mind to Godric. I then felt excruciating pain as my forehead came into contact with basilisk venom. It was painful, and then all of sudden I couldn't feel it anymore, I couldn't feel anything at all.

* * *

I awoke in a completely bright white room. I sat up and noticed where I was lying. I was lying down on platform nine and three-quarters in King's Cross Station in London.

 _This is strange...wait...am I dead?_

As if reading my mind, a voice spoke behind me.

"No you are not".

The dark and low voice scared the crap out of me. I jumped forward slightly. I then quickly scrambled to my feet and draw my wand, only to realize it was not there in my pocket. I then slowly turned around and came face to face with a dark hooded figure. He almost looked like a dementor, expect, more human, and his face was not visible underneath his rippling dark grey hood.

I then looked down at the scythe in his hand. I almost puked at what I saw was embedded on his scythe. It looked like a rotten and overly blood veined baby was impaled on the scythe. The hooded figure noticing my gaze spoke up again.

"Ah, the soul fragment that was inside you... it seems to have belonged to a man named Tom Riddle".

I gulped as I realized that...thing...was in me...

"So is it dead?"

The hooded figure stared at me for a moment.

"Yes...The baby homunculus you see here is dead, it's dark essence has been expelled from your mind and soul".

I then turned my eyes back to the dead homunculus. I then grimly braced myself and looked back at the hooded man.

"You are Death aren't you?"

The hooded man let out a dark chuckle. I shivered slightly as his chuckling turned into mad laughter.

"Figured it out have you? You are a clever one, and brave".

I then stood staring at Death itself on the stark white platforms of King's Cross Station.

"You are most interesting indeed Harry Potter, you are the only one to come here and perhaps be allowed to leave, all though I suppose it is fitting, for one who is a descendant of Ignotius".

"I am sorry what? I am a descendant of who?"

Death again paused and looked at me for a long time.

"You do not know of the Peverells?"

I shook my head before Death countiuned on.

"I was aware that many stories of them have been passed on, even now, have you never hear the tale of the three brothers?"

I shook my head again.

For the next couple of moments, Death explained the tale of the three brothers to me and his Deathly Hallows. He then showed me images of what the hallows looked like with a wave of his hand. When I found out I possessed one, to say I was surprised, was an understatement.

 _My dad's invisibility cloak was the original cloak of invisibility made and given by Death himself!_

"Indeed, Ignotius was always a very private man, he cared deeply for his family, thus their safety and protection were his highest priority. He passed down his invisibility cloak to his children, and his children have continued to do this while closely guarding its secret".

I then looked at the resurrection stone, but when I saw the Elder Wand, it seemed familiar… Before I could further think on it Death snapped at me.

"Heed my warning Harry Potter, do not go after my Hallows, many men have lost their lives in search of the power that could be brought on by possessing my Hallows. Those who only craved power while they lived never truly lived, they tried to control that power, but they were the ones who became controlled by that power instead. Remember what Ignotius valued Harry Potter, he was the smartest and wisest out of the three, despite being the youngest".

I nodded at Death's warning. Death then snapped his fingers and a train appeared parked at the platform nine and three-quarters. Death then guided me onto the train.

"Before you leave Harry Potter, I hope you realize you were not the only vessel that contained a soul fragment of Tom Riddle. The soul I received was but a portion of his".

I paled at this revelation.

"So you're saying he made more than just one Horcrux?"

Death stoically stared at me before responding.

"Indeed, how many more I do not know, it will be up to you Harry Potter to find them and destroy them".

The sudden burden placed on my shoulders couldn't be greater. The whistle for the train then blew, signaling it was about to leave the station.

"This train will take you back to the land of the living".

Death paused for a moment.

 _He seems to always do this while talking..._

"It was interesting meeting you Harry Potter, it is not your time yet, I look forward to meeting you again one day, after all, Death comes for us all…"

Death chuckled at his own joke

"For now, please send the rest of Tom Riddle's soul towards my domain, he has cheated death for far too long…"

With that Death shut the train door and floated away. The train then started forward going to...I am not sure where. I remember a bright light encompassing me before closing my eyes. I then felt the wind pick up and then my world became dark again.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 - THERE IS NO GOING BACK

 **Dumbledore POV**

 _What have I done?_

There was an explosion from Harry's forehead as a black misty smoke, which seems to be Voldemort's soul fragment, dissipated. Voldemort's Horcrux in Harry was successfully destroyed, but Harry's heart just stopped. Pomfrey quickly administered the phoenix tears, but nothing happened. I cast multiple enervates and other healing charms to try and revive Harry, but none work.

I tried using Legilimency to speak with Godric or communicate with Harry's mind but I saw nothing, just emptiness. I sat down on the bed close to Harry's, never in my life had I felt all my years of age. I let loose a tear as I looked at Harry's unmoving body. Poppy also had back away and undid his restraints with a wave of her wand and sat down in her chair. She also let loose a couple of tears. Fawks tried to cheer us up by trilling a couple notes, but they didn't have any effect.

Just when I was about leave to report Harry's death, Harry eyes shot open and he sat up straight, chest heaving, gasping for breath. I rushed over immediately to help the boy.

 **Harry POV**

I opened my eyes and saw the hospital wing ceiling.

 _I'm back? I am actually alive?_

I shot up immediately, and looked around and saw a distraught Madam Pomfrey and the Headmaster rushing towards me. I recognized the sound of a melodious trill by Fawks. I looked and smiled at the phoenix, before turning to look at the Headmaster. Then I noticed it!

 _The Elder Wand was in his hand!_

I recalled how Death stated to be careful of the Hallows, however, it is something that I need discuss with Dumbledore later, perhaps in a more private setting.

 _The last thing we need is everyone knowing Dumbledore has the Elder Wand and trying to slit his throat to gain the wand's power. Although they would very likely fail to get it from Dumbledore, that was beside the point_.

I then locked those thoughts away.

"It worked sir! We did it!"

I was about to get out of bed and jump up in hooray when a firm hand yanked me back down onto the bed. I turned to see that it was Poppy who pulled me back down roughly.

 _What in Morgana's name?_

I opened my mouth only to have Poppy shove a foul tasting potion inside.

"Now Mister Potter, I know your father was quite the prankster but you took things TOO FAR!"

Poppy yelled out the last part before forceful shoving another potion in my mouth.

"You are to stay here tonight for me to monitor, and will not leave until tomorrow morning... YES?"

I rapidly nodded my head, not daring to anger the warden of the hospital wing any longer. I heard Dumbledore chuckle as Poppy finished feeding me the last of her potions and left to her study. I then looked at him, his eyes had regained that warm twinkle again.

"It's good to see you sir, and Poppy as well".

I then raised my hand and wandless cast a muffliato around Dumbledore and I. Dumbledore raised an eyebrow at this as I smirked.

"There is something I wish to discuss privately with you sir, and seeing as I can't leave the hospital wing, I thought this was the best arrangement".

Dumbledore nodded his head.

"So...would you like to tell me how you have the Elder Wand sir?"

Dumbledore was shocked at how casually I asked this question. He was silent for a while. I couldn't help it but started laughing.

"Sorry sir, it's just that your change in facial expression was hilarious, hahaha".

I then quickly calmed down and composed myself.

"It is okay sir, this is why I casted muffliato, clearly you kept this a secret from everyone. You don't need to explain how you got it sir, I just wished to caution you, people who have actively searched for the Hallows have died painful or horrendous deaths, I just did not wish that to happen to you, sir".

Dumbledore returned back to his warm demeanor.

"Harry, forgive me, I thought you were about to attempt to challenge me for this wand. The way you casually dropped such a topic really caught me off guard. Will you please forgive an old man for his silly thoughts?"

We then got into a discussion afterwards on Horcruxes, and how Voldemort definitely made more than just one. I was surprised when the Headmaster confirmed what I discussed with Death by bringing up the diary from last year. He stated it was definitely some form of soul magic, and would definitely fit the description of a Horcrux.

Just before Dumbledore was about to leave, I then remembered something when we talked back then in his office after Godric confronted him in my mind about Horcruxes.

"Sir… that night, when Godric told you about… me being a Horcrux, you were going to tell me something, but you put it off, what were you going to tell me if I lived sir?"

Dumbledore stopped dead cold in his tracks.

"Harry… it is best if I tell you another time. I also feel since your connection to Voldemort has officially been cut, it would be best if you yourself went to find out what I was going to tell you. I will have to schedule a time to leave school and take you to see it, I am afraid I cannot say much more before then".

I was a little disheartened by the Headmaster's comments.

 _Did he not trust me?_

Before I could voice my thoughts further, Dumbledore quickly responded.

"It isn't that I do not trust you Harry, I do not trust myself, I have been looking at this incorrectly the entire time, it would do you justice if you heard it from me. I may alter a change your outlook on it. It is best if you yourself saw it".

 _Now I was scared._ _What could be something that Dumbledore was wrong about for his entire lifetime?_

I fervently shook my head, pulling myself out of my thoughts.

"Okay then, will you Owl me then sir when it's time?"

Dumbledore then promised he would and left. After that, I layed back down onto my favorite hospital bed and fell asleep.

* * *

 _Doran's ring -_

 _Yeah I know I know, I said_ Thursday _, but I had some spare time today, so I decided why not? I will try to get chapters out as soon as I can :D! I know the story might seem a bit slow at times, but I am trying to slowly build it up and not rush through it._ _Thank you, everyone, for the continued support and reviews!_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 - BACK TO SCHOOL

 **Harry POV**

After a long chat with Godric in my head, I was almost at the Gryffindor common room. As I walked back into the common room, it was still early in the morning, I noticed Ron and Hermione passed out on the couch.

 _Gods, they must have waited all night for me to return_.

I walked towards them, before waking them up, I quickly used my hands and cast muffliato on the room. I then poked them both on the cheek.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! WHERE… HAVE YOU BEEN!"

 _I laughed inwardly at how similar Hermione sounded to Molly Weasley when Ron first smuggled me from the Dursleys_.

"Sorry Mione, I will explain everything now..."

I then gestured for both her and Ron to sit. Both of them were gobsmacked by what I told them. I told them everything, aside from the part where Daphne and Tracey found me in the girl's toilet and my conversation with Death.

 _That conversation with Death was_ strictly _to be discussed only between me and Dumbledore._

I also wasn't sure if I was ready to tell Ron and Hermione of my new Slytherin friends, certainly not about my recent interest in Daphne.

 _Yeah...only took almost dying to realize how pointless it is to live without family and love...love_. _Was it love though? Did I like Daphne enough to love her? Sure she is beautiful, smart and fiery, but will I love her? Will she love me back?_

I instantly shut these thoughts down as I heard a chuckle in my mind. I knew without a doubt it was Godric.

 _I mean who else could be in my head now that good ol Voldy is gone?_

I then returned my attention to Hermione who was bombarding me with questions about the chamber, to Dumbledore's phoenix, to Voldemort's previous soul fragment in my head.

* * *

After what seemed to be almost an hour long interrogation, Hermione finally let up on me. Ron then quickly cut in asking to go eat breakfast. The three of us then left the common room and went to the great hall to eat breakfast. As we were eating breakfast, I looked over at the Slytherin table and saw Daphne in a discussion with Tracey.

 _Daphne! I should try and talk to her later…_

I was snapped out of my thoughts as Draco approached her. I couldn't explain the feeling I got at that moment. There was a tug in my gut, and it did not feel good at all. Draco then pompously ordered.

"Greengrass, you will accompany me to Hogsmeade next weekend".

Daphne turned her head around and stared up at him and gave a cold but short reply.

"No".

She then turned back around and resumed her conversation with Tracey without paying Draco any piece of mind. Draco became angry, his face flushed red. I held back my laughter because if I started, I wouldn't stop until the entire great hall was filled with my laughter. Draco then venomously responded.

"Why not? I am a Malfoy, one of the future esteemed pureblood members of wizarding society, escorting me would do you good Greengrass, we are both purebloods! Besides, it is only a matter of time before you are betrothed to me!"

The great hall then fell silent as Malfoy yelled at her. Before either of them could respond Daphne rose up and punched Malfoy in the face. There was distant crack as Malfoy's nose broke and he fell onto the floor. Most of the great hall Oooed at the fact someone punched Malfoy.

"So what Malfoy? Look at you, your grades aren't even half as impressive. You run around all day spouting about how great your father is, and how you are from such a prestigious line of purebloods. Betrothed to you? What a joke! Your attitude is pathetically appalling as well as is your brain. Now get out of my sight, or you will get something worse than a punch in the face".

She then sat back down next to Tracey not sparing Malfoy another glance. The hall erupted with cheers and jeers sent at Malfoy. Of course, this eruption of chaos was led by none other than the twins Fred and George.

"Yeahhhh! Well done Ice Queen!"

Both Weasley twins were madly clapping and cheering as Daphne put Malfoy in his place. I was about to join in before I notice Malfoy drew his wand. Realizing what he was going to do I instantly wandlessly banished the food and cutlery at the Slytherin table in front of Daphne. I gestured my hand underneath the table to banish the food. The food and cutlery got there just in time as Malfoy launched a bat bogey hex and a cutting curse. The food soaked the bat bogey hex and the plates stopped the cutting curse.

 _Thank god Malfoy's cutting curse wasn't strong, if he had put more power it would have sliced straight through the plate and hit Daphne!_

I then waved my hand again under the table and had the food and cutlery pummel towards Malfoy. Malfoy shocked at by this turn in events had turned around and tried to run, but he still ended up being drenched in pumpkin juice, treacle tarts, puddings, and acid pops. The entire great hall erupted with laughter, the prince of Slytherin was decorated with multiple of Hogwarts finest deserts!

Malfoy became even redder than before, not like anyone could tell with some treacle tart covering his cheeks. He raised his wand again to strike Daphne when he was disarmed quickly by professor Lupin. The rest of the staff were promptly coming over as well. The teachers started dismissing students and asking them to leave the hall. After Draco got sent to the infirmary, Ron, Hermione and I got up to leave, when we were stopped by Snape.

"Not so fast, Potter, Weasley, Granger".

I inwardly groaned but kept my face calm and stoic. Ron couldn't seem to hold back his groan.

"That will ten points from Gryffindor for disrespect to a teacher!"

That shut Ron up.

"Your wands", Snape ordered at that the three of us.

 _Alright Snape, I'll play along with your little game_.

I held my wand out slightly, "Why do you need our wands Sn-Professor Snape".

Daphne and Tracey both stared at me, although she didn't express it on her face, I could see the concern in her eyes. Snape didn't even blink and instantly responded.

"Of course to check who banished the food at Draco and prompt him to attack Greengrass! You were no doubt behind it!"

He then forcefully grabbed my wand from me and casted, no doubt, priori incantatem to see my last spell.

Daphne was furious, but then calmed down after realizing that Snape couldn't find traces of a banishing spell on my wand. Snape then was livid and grabbed both Ron and Hermione's wand. Waving his wand furiously to check their previously cast spells. Professor Mcgonagall then spoke up.

"Severus, I think that is enough, Mister Potter and his friends clearly were not behind this, Mister Malfoy clearly drew his wand first after he tried to pressure Miss Greengrass into going to Hogsmeade with him. Can you please hand them back their wands? Now?"

I glanced at the some of the other professors, Flitwick smirked a little, Sprout maintained her cheery smile, Dumbledore had his usual twinkle in his eyes, and Professor Lupin looked like Christmas had come early. I could tell how hard professor Lupin was trying not to laugh.

I looked at Daphne and made eye contact with her. I could sense the smile that threatened her lips. Snape seethed, he forcefully shoved our wands back into our hands. He then, when handing my wand back to me, locked eyes with me. I knew instantly what he was trying to do and emptied my mind and slammed my Occlumency shields in place.

 _Snape never had a chance_.

Snape looked surprised as he failed to probe my mind. I inwardly smirked. I gave Daphne one last look before Ron, Hermione and I left and went back to our common room.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 - DEFENCE AGAINST THE DARK ARTS

 **Harry POV**

I went back into the common room with Ron and Hermione, that was when it hit me.

 _With my potential death out of the way in the first week of school, usually, it was towards the end of school! This means I might have a chance for a regular year of school!_

Then I looked around the common room and saw somebody reading a copy of the Daily Prophet.

 _Yeah right, a psychotic killer is on the loose to get me, to think this year was almost normal…_

I then walked up to my room, sat on my bed and shut the curtains. I crossed my legs and then proceeded to read through the books I got from Godric's vault. There were many interesting things, such as battle transfiguration and spell formations when casting to restrict your opponent's choices in movement. For the rest of this weekend, I spent most of the time devouring Godric's books of knowledge.

 **Daphne POV**

On the way back to the dungeons, Tracey kept up her nonsensical word vomit of how I dealt with the ferret.

"You were like, I ain't taking your shit Malfoy, then WASSSAM! You punched the lights out of him! By the way, which was brilliant! Then-"

"Okay, okay, Tracey calm down, I didn't do anything the whole school wasn't thinking of".

Tracey beamed at me with that statement as we entered the dorm. We then both got onto my bed and shut the curtains. We put of privacy spells and locks quickly. Tracey then began.

"Still...I don't understand one part, I mean it was awesome as it turned Malfoy into a Hogwarts dessert but...It's just...who did cast those banishing charms?"

I also pondered at what Tracey said.

"Maybe one of the professors? Whoever was responsible did not draw their wand, only professors would be capable of wandless magic? Whoever cast it had very good control, he or she managed to lift a lot of food and cutlery to block spells, then have it change directions and precisely hit Malfoy".

Tracey, however, denied this quickly.

"No, they shouldn't have been close enough to react in time, also they seemed pretty content with letting things play out before Malfoy drew his wand and cast spells at you. I mean professor Lupin only disarmed him after he raised his wand again for the second time".

I nodded at her point.

 _However, this leads to a dead end then, who could have wandlessly casted magic to protect me then embarrass Malfoy?_

I pondered for a few moments longer, then the answer was clear. I laughed out loud at how clear the answer was.

 _Stupid Daphne! How did I miss it?_

Tracey looked worriedly at me.

"You okay Daph? I know punching the ferret is great and all, but u haven't gone crazy right?"

I smiled at her statement and waved her off.

"No...I just figured out who banished the food".

Tracey's eyes glinted with excitement, "Who?"

I blushed slightly, "It was...Harry".

Tracey's face then morphed into a confused look.

"Think about it Tracey, who else in the hall would try and protect me, certainly none of the Slytherins, they were the closest ones to us. The only other people close enough are people watching from the Gryffindor table. Besides, Potter is quite magically powerful, you and I both witnessed him casting his full body patronus. It is not a stretch to think he could do wandless magic... And did you see how he was provoking professor Snape! It had to be-".

I stopped mid-sentence as I noticed Tracey's smirk.

"Well geez Daph, don't let me interrupt you, continue on about your prince charming".

My face then became rosy red, I grabbed my pillow and chucked it at a laughing Tracey.

* * *

 **Harry POV**

The week had gone pretty good so far. It was currently Thursday, I had my first DADA today during the fourth period, and tomorrow at the third period as well. I was excited to get to class. I didn't pay much attention to any of my classes last week as I had an axe over my head the entire time. I was excited as our teacher seemed good this year. Professor Lupin, after all, did cast a patronus, so he was already good right off the bat and not some fraud like Lockheart.

I remembered Fred and George telling me how happy they were, finally no Quirrel stuttering or Lockheart smiles in DADA. Although I still found it a bit strange why we missed DADA classes in the first week, professor Lupin had been away on some business.

I walked to class with Ron and Hermione. We just made it on time, I saw Daphne and Tracey seated near the front. I decided to sit at the row behind them. Ron looked like he wanted to say something, as he had a frown on his face but was cut off as the professor entered the room.

"Good morning everyone. Today we will be reviewing some of the spells previously learned in your earlier years. It has come to my attention that many of you lack practical application with these spells, due to previous instructors".

He coughed slightly after that and the entire class laughed.

"Before we tackle this year's course on dark creatures, I felt it would be prudent for you to have some practical experience first".

The class then murmured with excitement.

"In a moment, I will be pairing you off to duel each other".

The professor then waved his wand and sheets of paper flew of his desk. A sheet of paper then floated to each individual students' desk.

"In case you have forgotten, here is a list of spells and their incantations, I will give you some to read through them, then afterwards, please push your seats and desks to the edge of the classroom, the rest of the class will be a practical session".

The class rumbled with discussions as students excitedly talked to one another. I quickly glanced over the sheet, due to my Occlumency training, I recalled the spells I previously learned quite easily. I looked in front and saw Daphne sitting there brimming with excitement, seems she was done looking as well. I then got up and pushed my desk and seat to the wall. I turned around to find that Daphne had done the same. Professor Lupin then came over and smiled at the two of us.

"Well then, Mister Potter, Miss Greengrass, you two will be paired for this session".

The professor then led us away to a more open space in the classroom. He then left shortly as other students finished reading and pushing their desks to the edge. I then locked eyes when Daphne briefly before grinning and curtly bowing, as per dueling tradition. She smiled at this and did a small bow as well. We then pointed our wands at each other. Then after a moment of holding each other at wand point and not casting, Daphne shot the first spell.

"Expelliarmus!"

She called out her spell as a jet of red light shot towards me. I easily sidestepped the spell. I smiled at her as the spell missed. However, she seemed to not take kindly to how easily I avoided her spell and my sheepish smile.

"Expelliarmus, rictusempra, silencio, flipendo!"

She casted a string of three spells very quickly before following up with her fourth. I was surprised by the first three spells she casted. They came in a triangle formation, leaving very little room to dodge the spells.

 _Damn, I underestimated her!_

I decisively decided to get hit with silencio as I couldn't dodge within the gap in triangle formation quickly enough. Then on pure instinct, I wordlessly put up a protego shield quickly after and blocked the flipendo. PING! The spell then went back towards Daphne. She was so shocked that she didn't dodge in time, in fact, she didn't attempt to dodge at all. She was struck cleanly by the spell and launched backward, falling onto the cold stone floor. I stared shocked for a moment as she landed onto the floor, I then quickly ran over towards her.

"I'm sorry, you okay?"

I quickly knelt down and offered her my hand. Daphne then grabbed my hand as I helped her up. Realizing she was just staring at me and not saying anything, she blushed slightly and shook her head.

"I'm okay…"

She then stopped shaking head and stared right at me.

"More importantly, how did you do it? You just casted a protego shield! That is a spell in the fifth grade curriculum! You also did it non-verbally as you were hit by my silencio!"

Professor Lupin, seeing what occurred in my duel with Daphne, weaved his way through other students that were doing and arrived next to us. He then smiled at both of us, he then looked towards me.

"Indeed Mister Potter, that non-verbal protego spell was most impressive, you have been clearly reading ahead and learning spells. Twenty points to Gryffindor".

He then looked over at Daphne with the same warm smile.

"Also… another ten points to Slytherin for an excellent precise string of spells, at a triangle formation no less".

He then gestured for us to continue as he walked off the instruct and look at other students. I looked over as professor Lupin approached Ron and Hermione, and saw Hermione whooping Ron onto his ass. I chuckled slightly, then Daphne and I then resumed dueling a couple times before I started to teach her the shielding charm. We got along really well, and before I knew it class had ended. To say I was disappointed was an understatement, DADA this year was so fun! The fact that I got paired with Daphne was a bonus. I left the classroom slightly dejected class was over but was still excited at coming back again tomorrow at the third period.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 - MORE THAN JUST A FRIEND?

 **Tracey POV**

 _Oh that lucky little bitch, Hahaha_.

The moment I saw her push her desk to the side after Harry did, I knew they were going to be paired.

 _Well played Daph, Well played…_ I watch them walk off with the professor to start them in their duel, or should I say 'lovers quarrel'. I inwardly laughed at my own joke and jibe. Although Daph was not showing it on her face, I knew she probably was squirming with delight on the inside.

Oh, how lucky she was to get paired with prince charming while I got paired with the troll face. I looked at my dueling partner, Goyle, as he dimwitingly stared at me like I was a steak on a plate.

 _Disgusting!_

Our dueling session mainly consisted of me launching him on the floor over and over again. Eventually, I got bored and this time shot a more powerful flipendo, launching Goyle into the desks. I turned around only to find Daph on her bum as well. Then I saw Harry rush over and gush all over her, asking if she was okay. It was as if Daphne was a fragile piece of glass.

 _And she says she doesn't know if he likes her...yeah...good one Daph_.

I then returned my lackadaisical focus to Goyle who came back, we then resumed our duel.

 **Hermione POV**

I looked over at Harry, he was dueling that Slytherin girl, Daphne Greengrass. I must admit, I was slightly worried when he got paired with someone in Slytherin, but it seems my worries were for naught. Harry easily dodged her first spell, then carefully absorbed one of the next three spells sent at him before shielding and deflecting the final one. It took me a while to realize he, in fact, had done it non-verbally!

 _He did it so fast that I didn't realize!_

I then turned my attention back to Ron. Inspired by Harry's improvement in magic, I casted a string of spells at Ron. My petrificus totalus ended up catching him and he dropped to the floor with a thud.

I turned around and saw Harry chuckled slightly as he just saw me body bind Ron. Then the most peculiar thing occurred. He resumed his duel with Greengrass but then started to walk over and explain something.

 _He must be teaching her the shielding charm!_

I looked at them in envy for a bit when I realized Harry's expression. He was...happy. He seemed very calm and patiently explained to Greengrass how to do it. I wasn't able to properly focus for the rest of the class. My thoughts taken over by Harry's relationship with Greengrass.

 _Does he like her? No Harry isn't like that! But he clearly trusts her to act like that around her!_

I decided I needed to get to the bottom of this. I looked over at Ron after I bested him again, he lay on the floor like a starfish after I knocked him off his feet with a flipendo.

 _Yeah, best if I talk with Harry alone about this, Ron wouldn't take kindly to Harry associating with Slytherins, he was already jealous of Harry's connection with Godric Gryffindor, better keep this between Harry and me_ …

* * *

 **Harry POV**

A month had passed by, breakfast this morning was fantastic as usual until it got interrupted today by the pompous ponce of Slytherin, Malfoy.

"Think you are so great scar-head? I know it was you who banished the food at me!"

I snorted as Draco opened up with this statement.

 _Is he still holding onto this grudge after one month?_

I had to refrain from blurting out "yeah it was me, I wandlessly banished the food towards you and turned you into a Hogwarts dessert delicacy". I then looked at Draco.

"What makes you say that?"

He then promptly replied while stuffing his chest out.

"I know it was you, professor Snape certainly thought so, if you ask me he should have snapped your wand right there".

I then glared hard at Draco and he faltered a bit under my temperamental gaze.

"Are you an idiot Draco? Professor Snape checked my wand for banishing charms and they weren't cast..."

I then inwardly smirked as I thought of a good retort.

 _Technically it was no less than the truth, but he didn't need to know that did he?_

"...Unless you think I am a really powerful wizard that did wandless magic to banish the food at you?"

Draco then stopped and mumbled something incomprehensible, he then flushed with embarrassment as he turned on his heel and walked off to the Slytherin table. After the little confrontation, Hermione and I said goodbye to Ron and left to arithmancy class for first period. Although Ron didn't really say goodbye as he was more interested in stuffing his face with food.

* * *

The second we left the great hall, Hermione stopped all of a sudden.

"Harry? What's your relationship with Daphne Greengrass?"

Of all the things I thought she would say, I didn't think that would be one of them. Godric howled with laughter inside my head. I smacked my head slightly to shut him up. I nervously responded.

"Were...um...friends?"

I diverted my eyes away from Hermione as my shoes suddenly became really interesting. I stood in silence with Hermione for a long time.

"Harry, look at me".

I raised my head to see Hermione smiling at me.

"It is okay, I don't mind you being friends with a Slytherin, I am not Ron you know… I am just worried about you. You are one of my few real friends here at Hogwarts".

I nodded my head in relief. Hermione then sharply asked.

"Do you trust her?"

I then without hesitation stated.

"Yes, I do". Hermione then beamed at me.

"If you trust her Harry, then I will trust your judgment… but you need to tell me how this all came about...NOW!"

She then quickly added, "I won't tell Ron if you don't want me too… I know how he can get…"

I detected a bit of a sad tone in her voice. As we walked to professor Vector's classroom, I told her about how I met Daphne, how it was her sister that I saved on the train before coming back to save her, and revealed the part I hid from her about going into the chamber with Daphne. Hermione seemed cross at first that I kept that part from the chamber from her, but then relaxed as she understood my concerns. However, as our conversation continued, Hermione's smile just kept getting wider and wider.

* * *

As we entered arithmancy class today, I saw Daphne sitting Tracey, there were two spare seats next to Daphne on her right. I immediately noticed Hermione not so subtly directing us towards them. I then wondered if it was a good idea to tell her… I then gave Daphne and Tracey a smile as I sat down next to her.

Over the last month, we had gotten less nervous around each other and managed to hold relatively civil and playful conversations. She returned the gesture and smiled back as well. I heard a stifled laugh from the left of Daphne. This pulled Daphne's attention to stare at the person on her left. I looked over and saw Tracey Davis with a hand over her mouth.

 _Did she find something funny? Huh?_

I was a bit confused. The class then started shortly after. Although Godric had already taught me some of the basics, I was still quite amazed at how similar the concepts of arithmancy was with muggle mathematics as we delved deeper into the subject. A lot of the problem-solving in arithmancy was similar to algebra in maths.

After becoming familiar with the laws of magic, Hermione and I breezed through the class as we both came from muggle childhood backgrounds. It was basically formulating equations and canceling out variables, except under a different set of principles and rules, magical principles and rules. We were doing fractions today in class, how to cancel and simplify within equations. Hermione scoffed at how we were learning primary three level muggle mathematics. Honestly, I was quite amused myself.

I almost finished my question paper sheet today when I felt a nudge on my left shoulder. I looked over and saw Daphne with a slight scowl before it became a slightly nervous expression.

"Harry… could you help me please with this question, I don't quite understand… you seem to be doing well so I was hoping-".

I cut her off with a slight chuckle and glanced at her paper.

"It's okay Daphne, you almost got it. Here you just need to do this…"

I then began a simplified explanation of fractions and how to solve things algebraically. It took a while to explain and for Daphne to understand. However, once she did she breezed through it as well and just managed to finish her question paper before the end of class as well. We then walked out of class together.

"I can't believe how simple the concept was! I am such an idiot!" exclaimed Daphne.

I smiled at her harsh self-critique.

"If your an idiot, then what does that make people like Crabbe and Goyle?" I playfully asked. She then smacked me on the shoulder and giggled.

 _I still couldn't get used to it, it was just felt so nice… to see her smile, laugh, giggle…_

I couldn't help give a wide grin back at her giggling. We exchanged small jibes and continued our playful banter until the end of the corridor. When we got to the end of the corridor, Daphne abruptly stopped in front of me and became serious.

"Hey Harry, are you busy tomorrow?"

She then glanced away and then I realized, she is nervous!

 _But why is she nervous?_

She continued, "I was wondering if you were not busy, you would like to go to Hogsmeade with me...".

She slightly stuttered out the last part, but it didn't matter. I must have not heard her correctly.

 _Did Daphne want to go to Hogsmeade with me? Alone? Wait… she didn't say…_

I then felt really bad, as I couldn't go to Hogsmeade. After storming out of the Dursleys, I couldn't get them to sign my blasted permission form. Although I was on good terms with Mcgonagall, she was still hard on stuff like this.

"I'd love to go with you Daphne...but…"

She beamed at first when I said I would like to go with her, but then her eyebrows creased and a worried expression formed as I continued.

"...My Hogsmeade permission forms were not signed, my guardians are a bit…"

I didn't finish that phrase, however, after hearing me out slightly, Daphne dejectedly said.

"It's okay Harry, I understand…"

I could hear her disappointment. I then thought of an idea, although I will breaking the school rules… once again…

"Actually I might be able to meet you at Hogsmeade, but I might have to take a different route".

Daphne then went wide eye as she stared at me curiously.

"If you leave an empty space on the carriage for me to Hogsmeade I can tag along".

Daphne seemed even more confused than before.

"How? What? How can you come along…"

Then something snapped within her.

"You are going to use your invisibility cloak?!"

"Shhhhh!"

I looked around the corridor, thankfully we were the only ones here as everyone else had stormed away from the arithmancy classroom.

"Sorry, so the rumors are true?" whispered Daphne.

"Yeah! I will try to sneak along, I can't take off my cloak until we get to somewhere secluded though".

Daphne nodded at what I said. She then made a good suggestion.

"Perhaps the path that leads to the Shrieking Shack? Nobody will be there, I can meet you there before we go together to explore Hogsmeade. Tracey can keep me company till then".

"Wait Tracey won't be staying with us?"

Daphne reddened slightly at this.

"She can… it's just…"

 _I then also reddened once I realized what she was implying._ _Did she want to be alone? With me? Wait… then does that make this a date? What in Morgana's name is going on!_

I then sputtered out, "Oh no I don't mind going with just you, I mean going with you is fantastic, it's just I didn't want Tracey to feel left out you know? She is your friend after all…"

She then smiled at me, glanced around the corridor before leaning in and kissed me on my cheek.

She then quietly whispered, "Okay Harry, I will see you at Hogsmeade tomorrow then…"

I then watched her walk off to her next class whilst I forgot about my next class. I do not know how long I stood there frozen with a dumb smile on my face.

* * *

 _Doran's Ring -_

 _Hi everyone! I thought that showing some of Harry's regular class sessions along with Daphne would be good idea after the giant bomb of Vodly's Horcrux within Harry's head got diffused! So this mini-arc was mainly about Daphne interacting with Harry in class and a bit of Malfoy interference. I also wanted to ease in Hermione more, I thought some focus on many of the other characters were important. Hope you all enjoyed these couple of chapters! I'll do my best to get the next chapters out soon!_


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 - THE MARAUDERS MAP

 **Harry POV**

I just said goodbye to Ron and Hermione as they were on their way to Hogsmeade. Unknown to them I would be there too this time! I felt a bit bad not telling Hermione about it, but I was nearly certain she would chastise me about breaking the rules.

 _Well, we will cross that bridge once we get there_.

"Harry, please tell me you have some better clothes than this…"

Godric cringed at my clothes. To be honest, I even cringed at my clothes. They were oversized and had holes in some places.

"You are better off wearing you acromantula silked school robes honestly…"

 _Honestly, I can't agree with you more Godric_ …

"Eh? Well look at you, growing up and becoming a ladies man, trying to grab more birds with your looks?"

I blushed a bit at his statement.

 _No it's just-_

"Honestly Harry I am just screwing around with you, now open my book on the transfiguration, there is a cool spell that would be beneficial for you date today".

I blushed even harder at that statement.

 _Date, was this really a date? Daphne never used that word…_

"Ah page three-hundred and seventy-three".

 _DAMMIT GODRIC!_

I read the first sentence and became infuriated.

 _This teaches you how to transfigure clothes! Why didn't you tell me about this earlier! I just spent the last thirty minutes deciding which of my ragged clothes to wear!_

Godric chuckled, "Why Harry, It was so much more entertaining watching you decide what to wear to impress Daphne".

 _I am not trying to impress her… I just don't want to look miserable_ …

"Sure Harry, Sure".

I quickly read through Godric's notes on how to transfigure clothes. I then remembered back some of the muggle magazines that I read when at the Dursleys. I visualized the muggle clothes and pointed my wand at my clothes. My oversized white long sleeve shirt turned into a very warm looking white cotton jumper, my long sweatpants became a nice set of navy blue jeans, and my thin cotton jacket became a thick hoodie with fur inside. I quickly put on the clothes and felt really warm.

After a bit of resizing, the clothes perfectly fit. I then quickly followed Godric's instructions in his book and used my wand to put a set of runic markings on each clothing piece. This kept the transfiguration of my old rags permanent. I then took out my invisibility cloak and made my way down towards the carriages. There were only five more minutes before students were allowed to go to Hogsmeade. I quickly donned the cloak and waited for somebody to open the Gryffindor common room door, once somebody came in, or left, I'd sneak out.

 **Daphne POV**

I was waiting by the carriages along with Tracey. I couldn't help but look around to try find Harry, despite him being invisible. Tracey snickered as she saw me look around slightly. I should have realized how problematic it was that Harry was invisible.

 _I should have told him to give me a nudge or something to indicate he was here!_

Filch was about to call us up for the next carriage now, and I had no idea if he really was here.

"Relax Daph, even if he doesn't get on our carriage he will get to Hogsmeade and meet us there. You know breaking the rules is kind of his specialty right? The last couple of years are plenty proof of it".

I couldn't tell if Tracey was joking or not, but I reluctantly agreed and got on the carriage with her as Filch barked our names.

As we entered the carriage I was a bit surprised when I saw, Granger, Weasley and his sister, and Longbottom. I immediately locked in my Ice Queen mask. The six of us then sat in silence as we headed to Hogsmeade. Although I wasn't showing it on my face, inwardly I couldn't help but become slightly nervous, being in the presence of Harry's friends was a bit daunting.

 _I noticed that Granger kept giving me knowing looks, but she remained silent._

Surprisingly it was Longbottom that spoke up first.

"Hello, I am Neville Longbottom".

His voice we equally as shaky as the hand he offered. Tracey seemed to have taken pity on the lack of self-confidence that the boy has, she was about to shake his hand when Weasley tugged his hand away.

"Oi Neville, don't go associating with snakes".

This struck a nerve in me. Apparently, I wasn't the only one, this annoyed Tracey more than me.

"Your not his mother Weasley, besides, he was just being polite and greeting us like a proper gentleman. Too bad the same can't be said for you".

Weasley immediately became red in the face and shut his mouth. I didn't react or say anything, my face still remained calm and stoic. Tracey then held her hand out.

"Tracey Davis, this is my friend Daphne Greengrass".

Neville then nervously reached his hand back out again and shook Tracey's hand. After that, the awkward silence resumed. Once we got off Tracey and I immediately took a different route to the rest of the Gryffindors and started heading towards the Shrieking Shack path.

 **Harry POV**

I was sprinting down the steps after someone finally opened the damn door, damn, I was going to barely make it! I ran through the clocktower courtyard and saw Daphne looking around for me. I started to pick up the pace when a person suddenly grabbed me.

 _Wait what?_ _No… two people are grabbing me? I looked and saw I was still under my invisibility cloak. How?_

I then quickly looked to my left and right and frowned.

I hissed, "Hey guys...let me go, c'mon Fred and George, don't do this".

"Clever one Harry-"

"But not clever enough-"

"Besides-"

"We've got an better idea!"

I then desperately said, "Guys, c'mon, I'm trying to get to Hogsmeade!"

Both twins then responded at the same time.

"We know!"

Fred then started off.

"Don't worry-"

"We'll get you there-"

"We will show you a quicker way as well-"

"If ya pipe down..."

Fred then tilted his head and chuckled.

"Ah, bless him".

I was becoming desperate now, I might not be able to meet Daphne at Hogsmeade at this rate. I didn't have an axe, or should I say Horcrux, hanging over my head any more, I'm not linked with Voldy! I just wanted to try for some happiness in my life for once and I got blocked... again!

"Let me… c'mon guys… don't…"

I was struggling in their arms. Then then dragged me inside to an abandoned stairwell.

"Now Harry, come and join the big boys", said the twins in unison before tearing off my invisibility cloak.

"What are you doing?!"

I wanted to shout even more before George cut me off with a Shhhh. Fred then handed me a parchment of some sorts.

 _This has got to me some joke?_

"What's this rubbish?"

Both twins chuckled slightly before Fred started off.

"Hehe, what's this rubbish he says-"

"That there is the secret to our success-"

"It is a wrench giving it to you believe me-"

"But...we have decided that-"

"Your needs are greater than ours".

I looked at both twins now utterly confused. Fred merely smiled and told George to do something with the parchment.

"George, If you will do the honors".

George then took his wand out and waved it at the parchment.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good!"

Then the parchment opened up and ink started to materialize out of the parchment. I then saw words starting to form and read what was on the parchment.

"Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs are proud to present… the Marauders Map?"

Still confused I looked at the twins again. George then spoke up with a giddy smile.

"We owe them so much!"

I then looked back at the parchment again and opened it and something like a muggle architecture floor plan of Hogwarts appeared. I then saw some labels floating about, but one caught my eye.

"Hang on… this is Hogwarts... Is that…No… is that really-".

Fred then interrupted me first.

"Dumbledore-"

"In his study-"

"Pacing-"

"He does that a lot!"

The twins once again going back and forth. I was utterly shocked, this map was amazing. Godric seemed to even chime in and become interested in how someone has mapped Hogwarts. Coming out from my shock I quickly thought of a question to ask the twins.

"So you mean this map shows-".

George then cut me off this time.

"Everyone!"

I still couldn't believe it and repeated exactly what George said, "Everyone?"

The twins looked at me and grinned.

"Everyone-"

"Where they are-"

"What they're doing-"

"Every minute-"

"Of every day!".

My smile grew bigger and bigger as the twins went on.

"Brilliant! Where'd you get it?"

Fred then rolled his eyes as if I said the stupidest thing in the world.

"Nicked it from Filch's office of course...first year".

He then smirked. I couldn't help but laugh. George then started off once I settled down.

"Now listen Harry, there are several secret passageways out of the castle, we recommend-"

"This one, the one-eyed witch passageway-"

"It will lead you straight to Honeydukes cellar-"

"Now you best hurry Harry-"

"Filch is heading this way-"

"Oh Harry, and don't forget, when your done, just give the parchment a tap and say-"

Then in unison, both twins said, "Mischief managed, otherwise anyone can read it".

The twins then created a diversion for me to put on my cloak and escape Filch as they distracted Filch. I then proceeded to quickly race towards the one-eyed witch secret passageway under my cloak.

 _Merlin! I really need to repay the twins big time!_


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 - HOGSMEADE HURRAH

 **Daphne POV**

Tracey and I were waiting at the path that led to Shrieking Shack, we looked off into the distance at the supposed cursed place. It certainly gave off a cursed vibe. The shattered windows and the battered wooden frames of the house.

 _Where is Harry? It has been almost twenty minutes since we got to the path…He wouldn't have stood me up right?_

I was started to get worried when I heard the most insufferable voice ever.

"I knew you wanted to come to Hogsmeade with me Greengrass, although I can offer someplace better than the Shrieking Shack".

I turned around, completely irritated, and saw the ferret with his two goons flanking him. Having absolutely no patience with Malfoy I angrily responded.

"Go away Malfoy, I thought I had already made it perfectly clear that I don't want to be associated with you!".

Malfoy twitched slightly and curled his hand into a fist, he however calmly continued with his narcissistic speech.

"Now now Greengrass, you are here for a reason, it must have been because you understood who your betters are. Being betrothed to me is an honor after all".

 _I wanted to puke at the thought of marrying Malfoy_.

I then spat at him, "No, now get lost Malfoy".

Malfoy then lost his composure and glared at me.

"Boys, I think it is time we teach Greengrass...how to respect her superiors!"

He said it with a glint of perversion in his eyes. I felt disgusted at how Malfoy looked at me.

Before I could even retort, Tracey cut in.

"Hahaha, hope you don't mean yourself!"

Malfoy's perverted look became venomous as he glared hard at Tracey.

"URGH! How dare you speak to me, you half-blooded-"

WHAMMM! I would have laughed out loud if it weren't for our current position. Malfoy turned around to look who just threw a small tree branch at his face.

"Who is there?"

While he was distracted, I quickly reached into my coat pocket and took out my wand. I was about to hex the lot of them when Malfoy got struck by another tree branch in the face. His ate a mouthful of leaves from the branch. He then fell down on his butt and sprawled all over the floor. Tracey and I couldn't help but laugh at the unsightly position Malfoy was in. He scrambled to his feet whilst spitting the leaves out and shoved Crabbe.

"Don't stand there! Do something!"

Crabbe and Goyle both looked at each, completely bewildered.

 _He actually expected those two dunderheads to do something?_

Then Goyle's beanie was somehow pulled down in front eyes and at almost the same time, Crabbe's pants were pulled down to his ankles. Tracey hollered with laughter. Malfoy paled as he looked around trying to find who was doing this to them. Crabbe then let loosed a girly scream that rivaled Tori's as he was launched forward onto the floor.

While Malfoy was staring shocked at what was happening to Crabbe, Goyle's scarf started yanking him around in circles. Then all of a sudden as if someone invisible let go of the scarf and Goyle was launched onto his butt as well.

 _Someone invisible…? Harry! It must be him!_

However, it seemed like Harry wasn't done, Malfoy's legs then got yanked up as he fell onto his back. While he lied down on his back, Harry held his legs and started pulling him along the path towards the Shrieking Shack. Malfoy was wriggling like a worm trying to get loose from the seemingly invisible force pulling him towards the cursed place.

Tracey then collapsed with laughter and I couldn't help let loose and join in as well. Malfoy's feet then slackened and hit the ground with a thud after Harry pulled him about ten meters or so away from where Tracey and I were standing. As soon as he was free, the ferret scrambled to his feet and started sprinting away. Crabbe was standing up, almost having put his pants on when Malfoy shoved him to the ground again.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

Malfoy then continued running off with Crabbe and Goyle closely on his ferret tail. Tracey was still crying with laughter when I felt a gentle tap on my shoulder. I didn't even need to turn around before he revealed himself.

"Harry!"

Then out of nowhere, Harry popped out cackling with unrestrained laughter. Tracey with tears in her eyes managed to get out.

"Oh, Hahaha, th-at was absolutely brilliant, Oh my...Hahaha, Harry!"

* * *

The three of us then laughed for a good while. Tracey then headed for Honeydukes, she was going to get some goodies before heading back to Hogwarts early. Harry and I then watched her go as we wandered around the outskirts of Hogsmeade. It was best if nobody saw us together yet anyway, I can't imagine Weasley's reaction if he saw me with Harry.

 _It felt wrong though, sneaking around like this… But I guess I need to settle with this for now_ …

After Tracey left, Harry and I broke into a comfortable conversation about school. Although at times he did seem nervous…

 _Heck, even I was nervous!_...

He did seem a lot more comfortable around me. I was glad that he was getting more comfortable around me and trusting me. I subconsciously without even thinking latched onto his arm and snuggled my head in his chest as we kept walking and talking.

 **Harry POV**

I don't know why it felt so perfect, it just did. When Tracey left us and I was talking with Daphne, I felt that although she seemed nervous at first, I mean, so was I, she started to relax and smile. I don't know when or why she latched onto my arm and buried her head into my chest, but it felt perfect. Her blonde locks resting under my chin, the warmth from out body contact with her clutching my arm… it all seemed too perfect to be real.

 _Why did I feel this way? Do I like Daphne? Scratch that I do! But is Daphne doing this because she likes me?_

I was then pulled out of the moment when I heard a loud dog barking from behind me. I turned around with Daphne still latched onto my arm and saw a big black dog barking. The second I turned the dog started running away.

 _Strange… why did the dog run…?_

Then the temperature dropped all of a sudden. I know it's cold in Scotland, but it is only the second week of October, a month and a half since school started...No...this is… I looked up to the sky and that murky feeling in my gut tugged at me. The sky started to get dark as it became cloudy. The wind picked up, the trees around us rustling as the leaves fell to the floor and started to decay.

I then pulled out my wand instantly and Daphne did the same. All of a sudden a dementor dove at us from behind the trees. I quickly pushed Daphne out of the way as the dementor narrowly missed her. I then pointed my wand out towards the dementor that passed and conjured out my patronus. My silvery bright stag then bolted into a sprint and blasted the dementor away from Daphne and I. I looked up and saw another two dementors lingering above us. They then dived down, but not towards me…

 _Daphne!_

I quickly withdrew my patronus back, having my stag charge towards Daphne. Daphne screamed as the dementors approached her. Just before the demonters could begin feasting on her soul, my stag got there just in time! It repelled the two dementors, making them scream in agony. The dementors then hurriedly flew away. I then dissolved my patronus and quickly rushed over to Daphne. She then pulled me into a hug as if her life depended on it.

"Harry I…"

Then a chorus of screams sounded in the distance. I looked up and realized the sky was still dark, it was still cold. Blast it! I looked over at Hogsmeade village and an infestation of dementors swarming around it. I also saw two faint silvery-white lights. That must be the patronuses from two professors who are on station there. They can't defend all the students!

 _But can I do it? On the train, I did a full body patronus that severely drained my magical reserves… It also only repelled dozens of dementors. There had to be at least a hundred, that was a giant swarm around the village center. NO! I have to do it, even if I become a squib. Dumbledore won't get news of this in time...somebody might die before he gets here._

I looked at Daphne, and she bravely gave me a nod, despite having been drenched in tears. I then let go of Daphne and stood up and walked forward slightly before pointing my wand at the village. Then I cleared my mind and thought back to my happiest memory, I let the memory itself consume me.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" I yelled out.

The silver stag burst forward and lit up the sky. It then sprinted towards the village radiating pure magical power as waves of bright silver light pulsed out from the stag. The dementors started to disperse, but the patronus was not big enough! Some areas were still not covered! Dementors were still around the edges of Hogsmeade!

Then amidst my thoughts of my happiest memories, while channeling the patronus, I saw Daphne, her smile and laughter. The time we spent together in the hospital wing, our journey down to the chamber, the time I spent teaching her arithmancy, our time between classes in the last month, and our time at Hogsmeade... A tear then fell down my cheek as I smiled at the beautiful memories. With that, something clicked within me, and I was able to push my patronus to the absolute pinnacle.

A sudden burst of magic pulsed out of my wand and strengthened the full body patronus that I had conjured already. The light was blinding! My silver stag then screeched and danced around in the sky and let loose another wave of bright light. This light then pierced through the dark clouds formed by the dementors in the sky. The bright rays swept across all of Hogsmeade and beyond its borders. It blasted all of the damn dementors out of Hogsmeade!

After the dementors were gone I then slowly dissolved my patronus, the light slowly dying. I then lowered my wand and staggered instantly. I leaned down and clutched my knees and started gasping for air. However, I wasn't given a chance to recover as I was tackled to the ground by Daphne with a hug. We lay there on the grass, her clutching me tightly, for goodness knows how long.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 - SIRIUS BLACK

 **Sirius POV**

I was flabbergasted when I saw the full body patronus.

 _Blimey! Harry was a powerful wizard!_

Prongs, the silver patronus stag, danced around the sky as its bright rays swept across all of Hogsmeade and beyond. I thought back to a couple moments ago when I was just wandering around the outskirts of Hogsmeade in my animagus form, I had found a tiny ridge by one of the streams near Hogsmeade as a place for me to sleep. I was treading carefully, hiding in the shadows of the trees when I saw Harry.

 _Only he wasn't alone! The dog! He got himself a bird latched on his arm!_

I almost let loose a bark of excitement at seeing him with another girl. I was getting teary at seeing him so happy. I saw him once over the summer when he was at the wretched Dursleys. Although they didn't hit him, if they did, nothing would have stopped me from gruesomely murdering all of them. They clearly showed him no love that summer I visited. He was ignored and left to himself.

 _Luckily it seemed Harry wasn't to affected by this, instead, I saw him practicing wandless magic. However, I was still a bit worried, it wasn't if he could handle it or not, it was the isolation and loneliness. I knew firsthand what it was like, being locked up in Azkaban for twelve years._

I then shook my head out of these thoughts as the patronus died down. I then saw Harry tackled to the ground by his blonde bird. I smiled at this and slowly walked away. If Harry was happy then there is no need for me to be in his life. It would drastically complicate things and might even tear his life apart.

 _No… I am here to kill that treacherous rat and then I will leave Harry be, he is better off without me…_

 **Daphne POV**

"Daphne, I think we should get going", Harry whispered into my ear as we stayed on the grass together.

I hugged him tightly and was unwilling to let him go.

"Five more minutes".

He chuckled as I said those words.

"You've been saying that for the last half an hour Daphne!"

I then reluctantly let go of his torso and sat up. He stood up and helped me up as well. When he pulled me up, he pulled me towards him as well. We ended up standing facing each other closely. I could feel his breath on my forehead. I looked up at him slightly, he was slightly taller than me…

 _I knew he grew up over the summer and was eating better as he seemed less thin, but he actually was taller than me now_ …

I smiled as I stared into his beautiful emerald eyes. He then slowly tilted his head slightly and we both leaned in at the same time. Then I couldn't explain what happened next, it was the most wonderous, beautiful and perfect feeling ever as we kissed. It started off slow, but then I couldn't get enough. I threw my arms around his neck and pulled him in to deepen the kiss even more. I felt his arms wrap around my waist to pull me towards him as well. Our kiss then became a frenzy as our tongues violently fought for dominance with each other.

After a while, we both separated from the kiss. I rested my forehead against his as we both gasped for breath. I could feel his hot breath on my skin after our kiss. I smiled at him before leaning my head down and burying it in his shoulder. Then without any words, we separated, but not entirely, I had a firm grasp on his hand. He then stared at me with an uncontrollable wide splitting smile as we walked hand in hand back towards Hogsmeade.

* * *

I felt like I was on cloud nine, I was still on an adrenaline high from the kiss that I just shared with Harry. I honestly can't say that I don't want to kiss him again…

 _Ugh! Tracey is going to make a mockery out of me! Speaking of which... where is she? I hope she is okay... and left before the commotion with the Dementors!_

As we walked through the streets of Hogsmeade I could see everyone tidying things up and setting things back in order. We then approached the Three Broomsticks and saw Madam Rosmerta alone tidying things up.

 _Everyone must have ran away during the dilemma… and evidently not bothered coming back to help…_

The butterbeer bottles and firewhiskey jugs that were left cracked and spluttering on the floor, no doubt caused by people knocking them over during the chaos of the dementors.

 _Must have been really messy…_

Harry and I then walked over. He then, to my disappointment, let go of my hand and drew his wand out. I then walked off in the opposite direction of him and started helping Madam Rosmerta with parts of the Three Broomsticks. I then, whilst casting repair spells, saw some of the broken objects and mess cleaning themselves in front of me. I then turned and noticed that Harry had started chanting and waved his wand like he was professor Flitwick conducting the frog choir.

Slowly the firewhiskey and butterbeer all across the tavern floor were cleaned up. The tables started to fix themselves and the shattered bottle and jugs that held firewhisky started to form back together piece by piece. I watched in wonder at the beautiful magic Harry displayed as he restored the Three Broomsticks. Madam Rosmerta let out a gasp at how quickly Harry was fixing her tavern.

After everything was fixed, Harry turned and gave me a smile. I then walked over and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. He then blushed and looked at me.

"What was that for?"

I then leaned in and whispered in his ear, "For being thoughtful, and a great person".

I evidently didn't realize how loud I whispered as I heard someone giggling slightly. Harry and I both turned to see Madam Rosmerta. She then stopped and gave us both warm smiles. She then approached us.

"You must be Mister Potter? Thank you for helping me fix my tavern. Minerva has told me a lot about you. I can see now that she wasn't exaggerating, in fact, she was being way too modest of you".

I watched Harry blush like a tomato at the praise from Madam Rosmerta. Harry then scratched his head, trying to play off the praise.

"Oh no, it was nothing…"

Madam Rosmerta then waved him off, "I don't see anyone else coming here and helping me, much less return this place to its exact complete perfection, you and your girlfriend are the only ones who came here after that shitstorm with the dementors!"

This, in turn, made Harry even redder, I giggled slightly as it seemed like there was steam coming out of his ears. I couldn't tell if it was from the additional praise or the comment about me being his girlfriend.

 _Mister Potter's girlfriend… Snap out of it Daphne!_

I then reached over and grabbed his hand, relishing its warmth, but also squeezing it slightly to try to calm him down a bit. Madam Rosmerta then smirked at us.

Harry, after calming down sheepishly started to talk to Madam Rosmerta.

"Well we should really get going, you see Madam Rosmerta, I wasn't actually supposed to be at Hogsmeade today, my permission form wasn't signed, I-"

"Don't worry Harry, I won't rat you out for coming. In fact, you can have free butterbeers if you ever come to the Three Broomsticks Harry…"

She then smiled at me before looking back at Harry.

"... of course, as long as you bring your plus one".

I then brightened up at Madam Rosmerta's offer. Something was still bothering me though.

"Madam Rosmerta? Daphne Greengrass, I'm… Harry's..."

I took a deep breath.

"Girlfriend".

 _It felt oddly nice to say that..._

Madam Rosmerta perked up and looked at me with a smirk on her face.

"Yes, Miss Greengrass?"

"Why were there dementors present in Hogsmeade, especially during a Hogsmeade weekend? If I remember correctly from Dumbledore's speech, I thought they were meant to be stationed outside the borders of Hogwarts and away from Hogsmeade. How were they allowed so close?"

Madam Rosmerta then scowled.

"That was because of the idiotic Minister of Magic. After Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban, he didn't want to appear weak, so he wanted to be seen as 'doing something'. So he then dumped the lot of dementors around Hogwarts and Hogsmeade to show the Ministry's so-called strength".

 _I knew fudge was an idiot based on what my Dad said after some meetings at the Wizengamot, but I didn't know he was this much of a dunderhead_.

"However, the main reason is because Sirius Black was sighted in Dufftown yesterday. It is not far from here. Suspecting that he was on his way to Hogwarts, the dementors patrolled Hogsmeade closely to watch out for Black, evidently, they lost control and came after the people in Hogsmeade instead…"

* * *

After getting some answers on the situation, we said goodbye to Madam Rosmerta and promised her that we will drop by in the future. We started to head for the carriages. We were almost at the carriages when someone called out Harry's name. I turned around at the same time as Harry to see a bushy-haired girl sprinting towards us with a worried expression.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 - BUT SHE'S A SNAKE!

 **Hermione POV**

The second I saw Harry and Daphne I felt cold sweat starting to drip down my forehead. It wasn't because I was not happy to see them, in fact, I thought it was really cute, the two of them together…

 _No, it was because of who I am next to! Ron and Ginny were with me!_

We had taken shelter at Honeydukes during the dementor commotion. At the time I honestly thought we were screwed, the only people I knew that could do a full body patronus, Dumbledore and Harry, were both at the blasted castle. Then when I saw the familiar silver stag in the darkened skies above Hogsmeade, the one I saw on the Hogwarts Express, I let I out a sigh of relief. Although I was a bit annoyed that Harry had once again ignored the rules and decorum, but this time, I could honestly say, it was for the best.

 _If he had not been here…_

Then at the worst moment possible, Ron turned around and saw Harry.

"Oi, Hermione is that Harry?"

He then became alarmed as he recognized the girl holding his hand and smiling and laughing with him.

"Isn't that…? What's he doing with that snake?!"

I bit my lip, I didn't know what to do!

 _Oh no... why did Ginny turn around as well now!_

Ginny then turned around as well, at the mention of Harry. She then flushed red and her eyes blazed.

"Hermione… go get Harry here… now… before I hex that bitch!"

Laughing probably wouldn't be appropriate now. Although I hate to admit it, Daphne was as smart as me in most subjects. It was often the two of us that fought for top grades. Although my average was higher throughout the year, by final exams and tests she would score really well. She was also a decently good dueler, I saw her over the last month in DADA dueling Harry. Although she never beat him, as he somehow effortlessly countered all her spells or dodged them, her string of spells, precision and casting speed was incredible.

At Ginny's angry command, Ron also looked over at me and motioned for me to go over to get him. Caught between a rock and a hard place, I sprinted and ran towards Harry and Daphne.

 **Harry POV**

As Daphne and I turned around, I saw Hermione sprinting towards us with an incredibly worried expression. At first, I thought it was because of the dementors chaos from before, then I looked past her and saw a fuming Ron and a scarlet red Ginny standing at Honeydukes.

 _Oh fuck… Merlin have mercy on my soul… It already has shared a spot with good ol Voldy..._

Hermione then ran in front of us, slightly out of breath. She was crying slightly.

"Harry… I didn't see you until Ron told me… I'm sorry… If I knew I would have-"

"It's okay Mione".

I then looked over at Ron and Ginny, my grip on Daphne's hand tightened slightly. I sighed then turned to Daphne.

"Sorry Daphne… Do you think we can go over and sort this out?"

Daphne gave me a warm smile.

"They are your friends Harry, you don't need to ask me to go to your friends".

"You better brace yourself, Ron can be a bit…"

She then held my hand tighter and moved slightly closer to me and whispered in my ear.

"It's okay… I understand... it was kind of my fault as well… I was just so happy after… you know..."

I then locked eyes with her and stared into those blue sapphire orbs for a while before turning back to Hermione. She had a stupid smile on her face as well…

"Alright Mione, let's go over…"

Hermione, Daphne and I then walked over to Ron and Ginny. Unsurprisingly it was Ron who yelled at Daphne first.

"What are you doing here? Get away from Harry!"

I quickly stood in front of Daphne, putting an arm in front of her before speaking calmly.

"Ron, she's with me".

Ginny then glared daggers at Daphne. Her eyes lasered in on her skull.

"Why are you with this Slytherin slut Harry?"

I felt heat build up around my body. I then focused on my Occlumency and quelled the anger down slightly. I glared hard at Ginny and spoke in a dangerously calm voice.

"Don't you dare talk like that to Daphne, Ginny".

Ginny faltered and stepped back slightly.

"Oi! Don't talk to my sister like that! She's right anyway, she's a snake after all-"

I then lost it, I couldn't suppress my emotions because of the sheer idiocy of this conversation, and shot back.

"Well then both of you shouldn't talk to my girlfriend like that!"

Ron and Ginny became crimson red and surprised.

Ron then stuttered out, "Your dating a sna-"

"Don't you finish that sentence Ron! Why does it matter to you so much if I am dating someone in Slytherin? You don't even know Daphne and you are judging her already! Not everyone in Slytherin is like that git Malfoy!"

Ron then was at a loss of words.

Ginny the yelled out, "But she is using you Harry! She's-"

I cut her off just like I did with Ron.

"No she is not! You would see that if you dropped your prejudice! Honestly, the two of you are no better than Malfoy and his bigoted views!"

Ron then snapped out of his embarrassment at being compared to Malfoy.

"WHAT! I am nothing like that-"

He didn't finish his sentence. From behind us, I heard screams as someone from the crowd yell out Dementor! Dementor! On instinct, I wandlessly summoned my wand to my hand from my jean's pocket, turned around and shot out my silver stag from my wand. My stag barely formed, as I was still a bit drained from doing the full body patronus. However, it would be good enough to shield us from the incoming dementors. Only… there weren't any dementors… I instead saw Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle with there black hoodies over their heads in a look of surprise. They quickly paled as they saw my patronus and ran away.

I then dissolved my patronus on the false alarm. However, once the light died down a bunch of people started to gather around us now. A random person in the crowd shouted.

"Did you see the stag! He is the one who cast that full body patronus!"

Another person then spoke up.

"Merlin's Beard! He's only a student as well!"

I was already uncomfortable with the crowd, then, unfortunately, somebody spotted my scar as well.

"Blimey! It's Harry Potter!"

Then the whisperings turned into an uproar as people approached us. Thankfully at that moment professor Mcgonagall and Lupin came to my rescue. Mcgonagall then started talking in her signature no-nonsense voice.

"Now there will be other opportunities to talk with Mister Potter, if you will excuse us, the Headmaster needs to see him now!"

Mcgonagall then turned to Daphne with a tiny smile on her lips.

 _She can't possibly know..._

"Miss Greengrass will you accompany us as well? A few of the student's families have just flooed over and demanded to see their children, your parents are among those few…"

She then noticed the tension between Ron and I and bit her lip. Professor Lupin seemed to also notice and then spoke up.

"Mister and Miss Weasley, I suspect your parents will be arriving as soon as they can as well... I will come escort you back to the castle once I have dropped off Harry".

Professor Lupin then turned and gave me a barely noticeable wink. Both professors started to clear the crowd and take Daphne and I back towards the carriages. I turned around to see an angry and most likely jealous Ron. Ginny looked furious as well. Hermione though gave me a reassuring smile as I left.

* * *

 _Doran's Ring -_

 _Hi everyone! The famed Maurder's Map was revealed in these chapters :P! I hope you all enjoy the story so far! I know that there was a bit of a repeat with the full body patronus scene, but I thought it was essential in the story. The happy memories moment to power the patronus was a great way to show Harry's growing feelings for Daphne. I don't know, I hope you guys don't mind the slight repeat! Thank you all for the amazing support! I will be working hard on getting chapters out soon!_


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 - THE PARENTS!

 **Harry POV**

Once we got off the carriages, Daphne went with Mcgonagall towards the great hall to meet her parents whilst Lupin took me to the gargoyle before leaving me.

 _Man I have been here a lot this year_ …

Fawks melodiously trilled. I smiled as the phoenix flew over to me. I raised my arm for her to perch on it, and I gently petted her. Dumbledore then chuckled.

"Careful Harry, you are spoiling her too much, she may expect you to come here regularly".

I then looked up from Fawks and saw Dumbledore's customary twinkling eyes.

"Harry, first, I would like to thank you for your, once again, brilliant full body patronus. If you had not cast it when you did, some people within Hogsmeade may have indeed lost their souls permanently and died today before I would have arrived…"

I nervously nodded at Dumbledore's praise again of my patronus. His eyes then dangerously twinkled as a smile formed on his face.

"And second… should I know why you were at Hogsmeade today… without your permission form signed?"

PANG! Dumbledore had caught me. I didn't know what I was more nervous about now, telling him about what he most likely alluding to… Daphne… or about admitting to breaking the rules once again. Dumbledore then chuckled at my silence.

"It is okay Harry, although it had been quite some time ago, I was once in your position, I bent the rules slightly for a person I once loved…"

 _Wait what, love? I mean I really like Daphne and think she is wonderful… but is this love? How am I supposed to know!_

"However, although I understand why you snuck out to see Miss Greengrass…"

 _Crap he knows… Is he reading my mind? I know he is a legilimens…but I can't feel any probing, not even passive legilimency…How in the name of Merlin_ …

"...And in the process of sneaking out saved everyone in Hogsmeade from a very cruel fate, you still have to be careful Harry. Sirius Black is on the loose, you sneaking outside without any teachers and only Miss Greengrass and your friends knowing is very dangerous".

I wanted to object but Dumbledore continued on.

"I know of your quite amazing improvement in magic, I have not forgotten that a certain founder of Hogwarts resides in your head, and professor Lupin has been telling me of your amazing dueling prowess in defense against the dark arts. In spite of that, I will still caution you Harry, as going to Hogsmeade without barely anyone knowing is dangerous when there is threat looming over the area".

I then nodded at Dumbledore. I understood where he was coming from. I turned around to leave, but then Dumbledore chimed in one more comment.

"Oh, before you leave Harry, I have scheduled for us to go see what I was talking to you about last time. We will be going together during the Christmas break if that is okay with you?"

"Sure sir, how long will it take?"

Dumbledore then leaned back in his chair and pondered for a moment.

"It depends, on your interpretation of what you will be shown, I'm afraid I can't say for certain how long we will take".

I then bid Dumbledore farewell before leaving his office. I still had some time before curfew, I then remembered the row I got into with Ron. It was going to be really awkward in the dormitories. Godric then spoke up in my head.

"Why don't you go to the hospital wing, Pomfrey will most likely let you stay, it is quiet there".

Agreeing with his seemingly reasonable suggestion, I then pulled out the Marauder's Map in my back pocket. I then summoned my wand to my hand and tapped the map gently. I then searched for the quickest route to the hospital wing. I then saw a secret passageway from a nearby portrait that led to just outside the hospital wing.

I quickly whispered "Mischief Managed!"

I then shoved the map back into my back pocket of my jeans and started running off to the hospital wing.

 **Daphne POV**

When I walked into the great hall with Mcgonagall, I saw a giant crowd of parents with their children.

 _The Minister is not going to hear the last of this_ …

Mcgonagall then left me to wonder the crowd alone. I finally caught sight of my Mum and Dad. He had the exact same blonde hair like me, whilst my mom was like Tori and had brown hair.

"Mum! Dad!" I yelled out as I ran towards them.

They then looked towards me and also started to rush towards me. I was tackled with a fierce hug by my mother first,

"Oh Daphne deer, we came as soon as we could… Once we heard there was a swarm of dementors of Hogsmeade we thought you might have… It was already a close call at the start of the year when your sister was very briefly feasted on by a dementor… That idiotic corrupted dunderhead Minister! If I ever get my hands on him I-"

"Mum… I am okay… you're crushing me!"

She then quickly let go and stared at me. I gave her a reassuring smile before also giving one to Dad. Before Dad got a chance to talk I was tackled by Tori, who came out of nowhere, in another fierce hug. She wouldn't let go as her head was tucked right underneath my breasts and arms wrapped around my waist.

My Mum then asked, "Who was it that saved all of you Daphne? Rumour has it was a student in Hogwarts that conjured up a full body patronus! And that they are below 5th Grade!"

Before I could respond Tori yelled out loudly at her.

"It must be Harry Potter! Remember Mum when I told you it was he who casted the one on the train!"

My mother then skeptically looked at Tori.

"Now Astoria, I don't think-"

 _Without thinking I then cut my Mum off._

"No it's true Mum, I watched Harry conjure his silver stag patronus that blasted away the swarm of dementors over Hogsmeade".

My mother then smirked slightly and raised an eyebrow.

 _Oh no, whenever Mum gets like this, something bad is going to happen_...

"Really? Then you wouldn't mind if I meet Harry then Daphne?"

I squirmed slightly under her words.

 _Fuck, it seemed that Dad noticed as well!_

My Dad then spoke up quickly after picking up on what Mum was illuding to.

"Indeed, you make an excellent point Roxanne, I would also be interested in meeting Harry".

My Dad, however, was even less subtle than my Mum, noticeably emphasizing Harry's name.

 _Oh god, what did I do! I just got so used to using his first name_ …

I then noticed Mcgonagall who was hurriedly leading two parents away from the hall. Then I recognized them, those were Tracey's Mum and Dad!

"Mum, Dad! Those are Tracey's parents, I think they might be going to the hospital wing!"

Both Mum and Dad caught onto my gaze, they both agreed and the three of us with Tori in tow, followed after them to the hospital wing.

* * *

 **Harry POV**

These secret passageways are amazing, it barely took any time to reach the hospital wing from Dumbledore's office. I then pushed open the hospital wing doors.

"Poppy I'm-"

I then became shocked as I saw Tracey lying on my usual bed in the corner. The rest of the hospital wing was empty aside from Tracey. I quickly shut the hospital wing doors and raced over next to her.

"Tracey!" I exclaimed.

I then conjured a chair and sat next to her at her bedside. Poppy must have noticed the commotion as she barged in.

"Mister Potter! Not you as well! Miss Davis has just been through a rather traumatic experience. She was exposed to a dementor for an incredibly long duration! In fact, any longer and the dementor may have successfully administered the kiss! If you are going to be making a fuss, leave!"

I lowered my head, a little ashamed of myself, but I was also deathly pale.

 _The dementor's kiss? Merlin's fucking beard! Tracey almost had her soul ripped from her!_

Poppy then noticed my concern.

"She will be fine Mister Potter, Miss Davis' soul is still intact, however, she will need to stay here and be monitored. She will need a lot of rest".

I looked up at Poppy and smiled at her, thankful for the reassurance. She then left and returned to her office.

Tracey then groggled out, "Is she gone? I don't want any more potions…"

I laughed slightly.

 _Oh Tracey you have no idea_ …

"Don't worry, I completely understand what you mean".

Tracey then weakly turned her head over to look at me. She looked absolutely miserable.

"Thanks Harry, I was already at the outskirts of Hogsmeade getting ready to board a carriage back when the dementors attacked. If you didn't cast that powerful patronus that covered all of Hogsmeade and slightly beyond… I might not be here right now".

I silently nodded slowly before Tracey continued on.

"I could feel it you know, the warmth and the happiness when your patronus swept over me and blasted the dementor that was feasting on me away. I was so glad when I saw the silver stag dancing in the sky. It was as if my prayers were answered…"

I still stared at her in silence when an idea clicked in my head. Although I was very exhausted still after the full body patronus, I still offered her to see my patronus and experience that warmth again.

"Would you like to see my patronus? I'm not trying to flaunt it or anything… I just… you know... thought you would feel better in its presence" I stuttered out the last part of my sentence.

Knowing Tracey's very hyperactive attitude, I was expecting some retort or joke, but instead, she warmly smiled and whispered out so quietly that I almost missed it.

"Please".

I then stood up and vanished the chair I sat in and walked to the edge of her bed. I pulled out my trusty holly phoenix feather wand and cast the patronus charm. Out came my silver stag as it stood next to Tracey. Its bright light illuminating the slightly dull hospital wing. Tracey noticeably relaxed as the stag stood next to her.

The hospital wing then opened and in came professor Mcgonagall along with two other people. Both of them coming to an abrupt stop once they noticed my stag standing behind me. However, quickly after, another four people came sprawling into the hospital wing. Among them was Tori and… Daphne! Wait are those her parents behind her?

 _Shit, shit, shit, fuck what am I going to say?!_

I lost concentration as these thoughts went through my head and my patronus dissolved. Before Mcgonagall or any of the adults could respond, Astoria hollered out.

"I told you so Mum!"

The older women next to Astoria, who seemed to be the spitting image of her, quickly told Astoria to shush. Mcgonagall and the two people snapped out of their daze as well and quickly walked over to Tracey. I stood aside to give them space. Tracey then was hugged by these two people, who were now obviously her parents. I then looked over at Daphne who was at first, beaming at me, then ger facial expression became concerned. She then used her eyes and pointed at her parents who were slowly inching closer towards me. I felt a bit of cold sweat down my back.

 _Hundred dementors or meeting your new girlfriends parents? Easy! I'd take a hundred dementors any day!_

I took a deep breath and used Occlumency to calm down my nerves. Her father then approached me first.

 _Why did it have to be the father first?_

"Cyrus Greengrass of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Greengrass, this is my lovely wife Roxanne Greengrass".

He then extended his hand. I shook it firmly. Then his wife, Daphne's mother, raised her hand. I was about to shake it when Godric yelled at me in my mind quickly.

"GENTLY TAKE THE HAND AND KISS IT ON THE KNUCKLE! DON'T SHAKE IT! DON'T SHAKE!"

I paused for a moment to have a mental battle within my mind before bowing slightly to take Daphne's mother's hand and kissed it on the knuckle before letting go and standing back straight. They then both smiled at me, and I saw a flash of recognition within their eyes. It seemed like they both wanted to say something, but were cut off when the human missile Astoria tackled me onto a spare bed next to Tracey in a vicious hug.

"Harry! I told my parents it was you who did the full body patronus! But they didn't believe me! Can you do it again? Can you get out your silvery stag?"

I chuckled slightly at Astoria's enthusiastic remark.

"Only if Tracey wants me to right now, I had my patronus out to comfort her just now, she's still recovering from her encounter with the Dementors… so unless she says so, sorry Astoria".

She then let go of me and sat up on the bed and started to pout. She stared at me with her wide glimmering eyes. I was about to give in when Daphne came to my rescue.

"Cut it out Tori, conjuring out a patronus is tiring and requires a happy memory, guilt tripping Harry like that with your pouting face won't bring out his patronus".

Tori then cut back at her sister.

"Harry? You talk like as if he is yours…"

Her eyes then widened. Shock and relization hitting her at the same time.

"NO! No way… are you dating Harry Potter? How do I not know! When did this happen?"

Daphne tried to hide it but miserably failed. Before anyone else spoke, Poppy came back in telling us to get out, we were making to much noise. Everyone but Tracey's parents got locked out of the hospital wing. The second we got outside, I immediately got interrogated by Daphne's parents.

"Now Harry, be honest with me, are you dating Daphne?" said Daphne's Dad.

I took a quick glance at Daphne and saw that she was nervous. I then mustered what courage I had and looked directly at him and confidently responded.

"I am Lord Greengrass".

Godric chimed in at the last moment and told me to use his title. I then held his gaze for a long time without blinking. He then broke into a grin.

"Please, it is Cyrus, Harry… Very well, you have my blessing to date Daphne as she seems to be clearly taken with you…"

I then blushed slightly at his statement.

"...However, if you do anything underhanded or harm Daphne in anyway, you will know pain more brutal than the cruciatus, am I understood?"

"Dad!" Daphne yelled.

I paled and nodded my head instantly.

Daphne's Mum then approached me, "Likewise, my daughters are very important to me Harry, we are putting a lot of trust in you".

"Yes, Lady Greengrass" I immediately said without hesitation.

She then smiled and waved me off, "Like Cyrus, please, call me Roxanne".

I nodded and I talked with Cyrus and Roxanne a bit more after that. Astoria chipping in from time to time, but Daphne remained silent unless spoken to. Once Tracey's parents came out and unlocked the hospital wing doors, I said farewell to Daphne's parents and walked back inside the hospital wing to check on Tracey. Daphne followed me as well back inside. We then walked over and saw a sleeping Tracey. It was oddly strange to see her so peaceful, as she is usual super energetic. I then moved away and layed down on the bed next to Tracey's without telling Poppy I would be staying overnight.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 - THE ROOM OF REQUIREMENT

 **Harry POV**

I woke up in the familiar hospital wing, expect there was something different about it. There were a few gold lines that blocked my view of the hospital wing ceiling. I then realized it wasn't gold lines, it was hair! I noticed that I felt really warm. I glanced down and saw Daphne's head on my shoulder with her body pressed into my side. The rest of her blonde hair was sprawled out across my chest as she had her arms wrapped around me. She was sleeping so peacefully…

I then remembered we were in the hospital wing. I didn't want a rehash at Hogsmeade when Ron saw us together and made a big deal about it. Becoming aware that anyone could walk in and see us I tried to get out from under her. Daphne subconsciously noticing me trying to slip away, tightened her grip on me. I moved the few strands of her hair that were on my face out of the way.

I then whispered in her ear, "Daphne. Wake up, it's morning already. Time to get up..."

Daphne shifted her head slightly and just snuggled it even further more into my chest.

"But I don't want to…"

Then someone next to us laughed out loud and caused Daphne's eyes to snap straight open.

"I knew you wanted to be in bed with him this soon Daph, but my my, this was a lot faster than expected!"

I looked over and saw Tracey sitting up on her bed, trying not laugh hysterically. I blushed tomato red at Tracey's statement, Daphne, however, was even redder than me. She then promptly let go of me and got off the bed.

"TRACEY!" she screamed.

* * *

After being teased and constantly barraged by snide sexual comments by Tracey, I said bye to Daphne as the two of us left Tracey in the hospital wing. I then headed off back to Gryffindor Tower. After I got back into the Gryffindor common room I was greeted by a crowd of people…

 _Great, just the thing I wanted to deal with on a Sunday morning_ …

Whispers started to break out as I entered the room, some looked at me with excitement whilst some were unsure and had their eyebrows curled up. I strode past them, I was about to enter the boy's dormitories section when Ron spoke up from the crowd.

"Finished showing off your fame Harry? Didn't know it would take you all night!"

I bit down on my lip hard, my Occlumency straining as I tried hard to keep my mouth shut. After regaining some control over my emotions I turned around to face Ron.

"No Ron, I was in the hospital wing-".

Ron then cut me off and maniacally laughed.

"Yeah right Harry, I heard what everyone was saying around Hogsmeade when you left! They were going to commemorate that day you fended off the hundreds of dementors! Stop acting!"

Then I lost it and venomously spat out at Ron.

"No Ron, I was in the goddamn hospital wing! Want to know why? Because I was fucking magically exhausted and tired after casting that full body patronus and didn't want to be put up with your half-assed shit. I went to the hospital wing to also check up on someone who was affected by the dementors and almost got their soul ripped out of them! Not everyone was hiding at Honeydukes stuffing their face with candy during the attack!"

Ron paled and stumbled backwards. Some people giggled at what I said, whilst others remained deathly quiet. I then turned on my heel and went upstairs to my room.

 _I was so disappointed in Ron, how could he think that?_

I started to pack my things, I knew I couldn't sleep here anymore. Ron was being too much of a git. I waved my wand and cleared everything into my trunk before shrinking it down and putting in my pocket. I then re-entered the common room, Ron was still startled and stuck in the same spot I left him in. I strode past him and the now silent crowd. I pushed open the portrait door and left.

* * *

I was aimlessly wandering around when I suddenly realized, if I wasn't going back, where would I sleep?

 _I then thought maybe Hagrid's? He might have a spare bed… But then, I don't want to bother him with my problems. The chamber then? Definitely no… it is way too dirty and would suspicious if I kept going down there and out._

Godric then chimed in, "Maybe you could try to find Rowena's room, it was a morphing room that could become the seeker's needs. I don't know where it is as she kept it secret, but you might be able to find it. The name of the room, I believe, is the Room of Requirement".

I perked up at Godric's idea. I then took out the Marauder's Map to look for the Room of Requirement but couldn't find it.

 _What? Where is it? Does it even exist? This isn't another prank is it Godric?_

"No Harry, I am certain it exists, Salazar and I tried extremely hard to find it back in the day… ah good times… Rowena boasted about it a lot to the two of us, I am certain it is somewhere in the castle".

I guess I will search for it on foot in Hogwarts then. I mean I have nothing else to do all day today anyway. I searched all of Hogwarts but didn't find it. It was almost lunchtime in the great hall, I have been searching for the last three godamn hours!

 _Where is the bloody place?!_

Although the time I spent was not completely useless, using the Marauder's Map, I explored many of the other secret passageways and even found the Hogwarts Kitchen! The place was bustling with house elves, working to cook food. Better never let Hermione down there, she will freak out and start her doctrine on SPEW. Then I thought of an idea, what about the elves!

 _They must know something, they work behind the scenes at this place all the time._ _Surely they would have noticed something!_

I then stopped in the corridor and called out Dobby! With the sound of pop, the house elf appeared.

"The great Harry Potter sir has called Dobby! Dobby be honored to serve Harry Potter!"

The little elf was jumping up and down from excitement. I then knelt down on one knee and told the bouncy elf with tennis ball eyes to calm down.

"Hi Dobby, sorry to bother you, but I was wondering if you could help me with something?"

Dobby's tennis ball eyes grew even larger.

"Anything, Harry Potter sir only needs to ask Dobby and Dobby will do it!"

I chuckled a bit before asking, "Dobby, have you heard of this room at Hogwarts called the Room of Requirement? I am looking for it and can't find it".

Dobby bobbed his head up and down.

He then excitedly exclaimed, "Yes Harry Potter sir! It is on the 7th floor near the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy. Harry Potter sir must be walking around there three times thinking of what kind of room he need, then a door will appear to your needed room!"

I thanked Dobby for his help and he popped back away to somewhere in Hogwarts.

Godric then facepalmed, "Of course! I should have asked the elves! Argh, it was so easy…"

I chuckled slightly out loud before covering my mouth. I realized how crazy it would look if somebody saw me chuckling to myself.

 _Well, you got to admit, although the answer seemed to be right in front of us the entire time, this morning wasn't a complete waste. I got to see all the parts of Hogwarts on this lovely Sunday morning._

Godric huffed at my remark before quickly pestering me to go find the room. After climbing all the moving staircases to the seventh floor. I circled around the seventh-floor corridor three times wishing for a private room to sleep and study in.

 _I mean might as well, I don't really want to be walking around that much with people whispering and staring at me all the time since the Hogsmeade incident._

Then on the third time, a beautifully ornate wooden door materialized out of the wall. I walked up and pushed the door open and closed it behind me. What I saw was amazing. It was an incredibly large bedroom with a king sized bed on the right-hand side. There was plenty of space to put my trunk down. I then looked over at the left and saw a large bookshelf with a study desk next to it. I spent the entire rest of the day in the room settling in and picking some books off the bookshelf and reading them, forgetting about lunch and dinner.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 - NEVER INSULT A HIPPOGRIFF!

 **Harry POV**

These books that were on the bookshelf were amazing. I spent all of yesterday reading and stayed up relatively late. These must have been written by Rowena Ravenclaw herself! The books were incredibly detailed on the spells, incantations, runes, and rituals performed to create the Room of Requirement. There were a compiled list of arithmetic equations and many different types of runes that I have never even heard or seen that were used to preserve and ward the room.

I then realized that care of magical creatures, my first class of the day, was going to start in fifteen minutes and I had barely eaten anything since yesterday morning! I quickly cast Accio wandlessly on my creatures book and caught it before I ran out of the room and cut through a secret passageway to the kitchen.

 _Good thing I found that place yesterday!_

After asking Dobby for a couple of chocolate croissants, I bolted straight back out and towards the castle courtyard before cutting down towards Hagrid's Hut. I was going to barely make it for Hagrid's class. I saw Hermione near the back of the crowd of students near Hagrid's hut and quickly sprinted towards her. I managed to get there just in the nick of time as Hagrid then started to get everyone to gather around.

"That's it, c'mon now, a little closer! Less talkin if ya don't mind! I got a real treat for you today… a great lesson! So follow me!"

Hagrid started walking to a small clearing at the edge of the forbidden forest.

Hermione at that moment asked, "Harry what happened? Where did you go yesterday, I was looking all over for you…"

She whispered the next part.

"... So was Daphne".

I then slumped my shoulders slightly and felt guilty.

 _I completely forgot about her after my row with Ron again, and just went on my quest to find a place to sleep_ …

I was about to explain when Tracey and Daphne came over next to us.

Daphne hissed, "Harry! Where were you? I heard about you and Weasley's… argument… and was trying to find you!"

On the way to wherever Hagrid was taking us, started to explain to the three of them what happened and where I went. Hermione then spoke up once I mentioned the room.

"How do you always find all the secret rooms in Hogwarts Harry? First, it was the room with the philosopher's stone, then the chamber of secrets, and now this room of requirement?"

The four of us then got into a discussion about the room and what I was doing inside. Daphne and Hermione instantly perked up when I mentioned the "ancient" runes in Rowena Ravenclaw's handwritten books. All three of them had smacked me at the same time for that horrible pun. They, however, were still incredibly fascinated and both Hermione and Daphne couldn't wait to read the book. We approached a clearing in the forest where Hagrid told us to stop.

"Right you lot, less chattering! And form a group over there… and open yar books to page forty-nine".

Malfoy then retorted at Hagrid rudely.

"And how exactly do we do that?"

Hagrid turned around and rolled his eyes at Malfoy's remark.

"Well just stroke the spine of course. Goodness me..."

 _Hahaha, no Hagrid, just no. I highly doubt stroking the spine and opening the book wouldn't cause it to not bite my head off. But I would like to see Malfoy open it..._

I then saw Neville about to undo his strap that held his book locked together after stroking the spine. I quickly reached over to stop him from openning it.

"Neville! You don't want to open it now… trust me… and besides Hagrid will teach you what you need to learn, no need to risk getting your head bit off…"

I thought I had overstepped my boundaries when Neville gratefully gave me a smile and stammered out at me.

"T-Thanks Harry".

"Anytime Neville".

Malfoy then chose this moment to make his irritating presence known.

"Hanging out with squibs, half-bloods, and mudbloods now Greengrass? Gosh and I thought you could go no lower!"

Daphne turned around to glare at him, but before she could say anything, Tracey pulled her away back towards me and Neville and we left them behind. Malfoy didn't get another chance to say something as Hagrid coughed loudly before telling us to gather around. He whistled and then a creature emerged from the shadow within the trees from the morning daylight.

 _It was late October now in Scotland, so these will be the few mornings left with morning sunlight_.

"Isn't he beautiful! Say hello everyone to Buckbeak!" exclaimed Hagrid.

Buckbeak then roared and flapped his wings slightly.

"Hagrid… exactly what is that?" said Ron shakily.

I turned to find Ron's face drained of color as he worriedly asked the professor.

"That Ron is a hippogriff. Tha first thing you wanna know about a hippogriff is that they're very proud creatures. VERY easily offended… You do not want to insult a hippogriff, it just may be tha last thing ya ever do…" Hagrid then clapped his hands, "Now who would like to come say hello?"

He turned around to feed Buckbeak some food. When Hagrid turned back, he turned around and looked directly at me for some reason.

"Well done Harry, well done!"

I shook my head and turned around to see everyone including Daphne, Hermione and Tracey, take five steps back away from where they previously were.

 _Thanks for the warning guys_ … _This must be payback for getting them worried_ …

I mentally facepalmed. I looked at Daphne and saw a smirk on her face. I then turned to both Hermione and Tracey who had the same silly smirk. I reluctantly slowly walked forward towards Hagrid and Buckbeak. Hagrid spoke up as I approached Buckbeak.

"Ya have to let him make tha first move, it's only polite. So… step up! Give him a nice bow! Then ya wait and see if he bows back and if he does, you can go touch him. If not… well… we will get to that later…"

 _Thanks Hagrid, that was really reassuring!_

Hagrid then whispered to me as I got relatively close to Buckbeak.

"Make your bow… nice and low".

I mustered what courage I could to not shakily bow. I bowed low and held it there. Buckbeak turned to look at me and screeched and flapped his wings. Hagrid then hurriedly whispered at me.

"Back off Harry, Back off!"

I then took a couple of steps back until my foot snapped a twig. I became as still as a rock. Buckbeak, however, had stopped flapping his wings and fell silent. He then shifted forward slightly before lowering his head and bowing as well.

"Oh, well done Harry, well done".

Hagrid turned and threw some more food at Buckbeak.

"Ah here ya go ya big bird".

I let out a sigh of relief and had a small smile on my lips before Hagrid turned to me and gestured for me to walk and touch him.

"Well you can go pat him now, c'mon, don't be shy…" I then lost the small smile I had managed to form. I slowly shifted forward, step by step.

"Nice and slow, nice and slow…"

I reached out my hand and Buckbeak screeched slightly at me. I twitched back slightly from the screech.

"Oh Harry, not so fast, not so fast" chastised Hagrid.

 _Yeah, your not the one about to get your hand bit off!_

I took a few more steps before Hagrid told me to slow down and stop.

"Now let him come to you…"

Buckbeak then slowly trotted towards me and lowered his head down towards my hand. I managed to pated him gently and smiled once I accomplished it. Hagrid started clapping madly with his large hands.

"Well done! Well done Harry! WELL DONE!"

Hagrid then walked over towards me.

"I think he may let ya ride him now".

I stopped patting and spun my head around so fast my neck almost snapped off.

"What?"

But before I could do anything else Hagrid lifted me off the ground. I tried to struggle out of his tight grip.

"Hey hey hey HEY HEY HEY! AH! HAGRID!"

He then threw me onto Buckbeak. Before hitting Buckbeak on his side and whispered to me.

"Oh and don't pull out any of his feathers, cause he won't thank ya for that".

Buckbeak then got off all fours and reared up flapping his wings madly before breaking into a sprint. I scrambled my hands to hug his neck and locked my legs around his waist as he was sprinting. Buckbeak then opened his wings as we approached a clearing not far from where we met him and took off. Barely having a proper grip around him and flying off into the sky.

I couldn't help but yell out "WHHHOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAA!"

I looked down and saw that we really high off the ground already. I looked around in front and saw Hogwarts. It was beautiful! From up here and this distance, Hogwarts looked magnificent. Godric agreed with me as well. It was indeed a sight to behold! Buckbeak flew us in close around the Astronomy Tower and Gryffindor Tower as well. We then flew over where the great hall was situated before veering off towards the Black Lake and then cycling back to the forbidden forest. I let out another yell as the feeling of flying was so amazing.

 _I mean I played quidditch and flew on my broom, but it was different when I was on Buckbeak_.

I then heard a loud whistle and Buckbeak suddenly dived downwards at a sharp angle. He then landed with a thud and galloped across back towards Hagrid. Hagrid helped me off and clapped me on the back.

"Well done Harry!"

By this time most of the class were muttering excitedly about my ride on the hippogriff. Hagrid had moved me away from Buckbeak and started telling me about what he has planned for next class when Malfoy shoved some people out the way and started marching towards Buckbeak. Malfoy then sneered at Buckbeak.

"Yeah… your not dangerous at all are you? You great big ugly brute!"

Hagrid's voice then panicked as he wavered, "Malfoy don't-"

But before he could finish Buckbeak roared and reared up from all fours flapping his wings wildly. The rest of the class screamed and started to run away behind the trees for cover. Buckbeak brought his claws up and were about to swipe down at Malfoy. I summoned my wand out of my robes and pointed in front of Malfoy.

 _Fuck, I am going to regret this_ … _but he might die… and I don't want Hagrid sacked…_

I then conjured a layer of concrete in front of Malfoy as Buckbeak brought her talons down onto him. CHINK! Buckbeak's claws dug into the concrete instead. However, Malfoy still flinched and fell onto the ground at the anticipation of getting trampled by a hippogriff. He then somehow broke his arm as he landed on the floor at a weird angle. He screamed out in pain.

"AHHHHHHHH" yelled Malfoy.

Ignoring his cries of agony, I turned around and waved my wand at the bucket of food Hagrid had used to feed Buckbeak and banished some of the food near him. Buckbeak seeing the food fly past, instantly veered away from Draco and caught some the food with his beak. He then went to chase the other bits that he didn't catch that were on the forest floor. Malfoy scrambled up while clutching his arm and ran away. He was screaming out loud whilst running.

"IT COULD HAVE KILLED ME! WAIT TILL MY FATHER HEARS ABOUT THIS!"

His goons Crabbe and Goyle followed after him. I sighed, knowing that this won't be the end of Malfoy's nonsense. If his grudge over how he suspected I was the one who embarrassed him in front of the hall was any indicator, this spew of Buckbeak might last for a month or two. Then something poked me on my shoulder, I saw Buckbeak chirping sadly at me. I started to pet his head quickly. This is going to be a long day…

* * *

 _Doran's Ring -_

 _Hello everyone! As you might have noticed there was a slight change in the formatting of my writing. I had gotten some feedback that the giant paragraphs lumped together were a bit uncomfortable to read for some people, so I have gone through all the chapters and spaced out the writing a bit better. Let me know if you guys like this format better now and if it is an improvement from before! Thank you everyone for tuning in! I will continue to get the chapters out! :D_


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 - BLOODY BOGGARTS

 **Daphne POV**

I was sitting in the great hall eating lunch. It had already been a week and a bit since Malfoy got hurt and he has still gone on and on about it at the Slytherin table. It was Thursday and Malfoy was groaning on still.

"It comes and goes I suppose… still! If not for Madam Pomfrey, another minute or so and uh… I might have lost my arm! I couldn't possibly do any homework for weeks…"

I rolled my eyes again at his antics. At least he couldn't do anything to Hagrid or the hypogriff, that would be admiting Harry saved Malfoy, and Malfoy would never ever admit that. Pansy was rubbing his injured arm and trying to get him to feel better whilst Crabbe and Goyle nodded at everything Malfoy said. I then looked across at the Gryffindor table and saw Harry was missing. I then signalled to Hermione as Tracey and I both got up and left the great hall. We made our ways up the moving staircases to the seventh-floor towards the Room of Requirement. In the past week, if Harry wasn't in the great hall he must be in the Room practicing whatever Godric was teaching him.

 _I know right? Tutoring from the Godric Gryffindor, one of the four founders of Hogwarts_.

Harry told me all about it on our Hogsmeade weekend. I could sense there was something else he wasn't telling me, like his story was incomplete, but I didn't push it and let it be. I decided that he would tell me when he was ready. As the three of us finished circling the third time around the corridor, the wooden ornate door appeared. When we opened the door a wave of heat rushed out. I looked inside and saw Harry waving his wand and his other free hand as well, redirecting the fire around the room.

 _Except this was no ordinary fire! I saw a stag within the fire as it was running around according to Harry's wand movement._ _HE WAS HANDLING FIENDFYRE!_

"Harry!" I yelled.

Harry then made a large circular motion with a finesse at the end with his wand and the fire was cut out cleanly. He then turned around, he was sweating slightly and his breath slightly uneven.

He then smiled at me.

"Hey Daph".

Harry had started to follow Tracey and call me Daph over the last week.

 _Although I appeared annoyed, I secretly liked how he called me by my nickname_.

I then marched over to him and yelled at him.

"Why in Merlin's name are you practicing cursed magic? That spell is incredibly dangerous and nearly impossible to handle! You could have burned down the entire school! Do you know that it is cursed fire?!"

He then sheepishly responded while scratching his head.

"It seemed like an interesting spell to do, Godric said I could make animals with the fire and said it was very powerful fire above the ordinary… he didn't mention it was cursed…"

I then knitted my eyebrows together and was about to yell when Harry spoke up again.

"Sorry Daph, I didn't think this through... but I promise I did take precautions..."

I then walked over to him before grabbing his hand tightly.

"Next time you are going to do something so thoughtless, tell someone at least… It doesn't have to be me, but you can't just go off and get yourself potentially killed alone Harry…"

I then stared longingly into his eyes before letting go of his hand and turning on my heel. However, I only took a few steps before I turned around and shot a flipendo and knocked him onto his butt. He groaned as he made contact with the ground.

"That is for being a dunderhead, now let's get going to DADA!"

I then turned around and continued to walk. I heard a chuckle from Harry behind me as he scrambled onto his feet. The four of us then went towards the DADA classroom.

* * *

When the four of us entered the classroom, it started a bunch of murmuring and whispering.

 _Yeah, thank, Weasley! Over the last week, Weasley basically shouted out that Harry and I were dating and that he was a traitor to Gryffindor._

The irony was that Harry was Gryffindor's heir as he possessed his sword, but Harry didn't even need to take out the sword to show people or say a single word to anyone at all… to put it simply, nobody believed Ron, at least about the traitor part... Unfortunately, the entire goddamn school now believes and knows about our relationship now.

 _Oh, a Slytherin dating a Gryffindor! Sigh... I also was not surprised when my potion grades dropped a bit... Snape..._

However, Weasley's spill on my relationship with Harry also gave Tori, the little devil, free reign to gossip about my relationship with Harry now that it was known in the school. Every Time I saw Tori, she would pester me about my boyfriend.

Professor Lupin then entered the classroom and cleared his throat. The whole class then went quiet as he waved his wand and pulled the shaking closet at the back of the classroom to the center.

"Intriguing isn't it? Would anyone like to venture a guess as to what is inside?" exclaimed the professor as he strolled towards the closet.

Then a boy in Gryffindor talked out loud.

"That's a boggart that is!"

"Very good Mr. Thomas!"

The closet then shook even more violently than before.

"And can anyone tell me what a boggart...looks like?"

Hermione then raised her hand immediately.

"Yes, Miss Granger".

"No one knows, boggarts are shapeshifters, they take the shape of whatever a particular person fears the most, that's what makes them so-"

"Terrifying, Yes yes…"

Then a louder rumble than before occurred from the closet as the closet veered forward slightly. The professor then continued on like nothing was happening.

"Luckily, a very simple charm exists to repel a boggart… let's practice it now, shall we? And ah without wands please".

He then cleared his throat.

"Repeat after me… riddikulus!"

The class then echoed after him.

"Riddikulus!"

He then spoke louder at the class

"Riddikulus!" The class once again repeated after him.

"Good, so much for the easy part… You see the incantation is not enough, what really finishes a boggart is… laughter! You need to force it to assume a shape you find truly amusing… let me explain, ah Neville! Will you join me please? Come on now don't be shy!"

Longbottom then reluctantly walked forward until he stood in front of the professor.

"Hello! So... Neville, what frightens you the most?"

Longbottom then stammered out, "Profes-Professor S-snape sir".

The class then laughed at this as professor Lupin smirked slightly with a mischievous look in his eyes.

"Professor Snape yes hehe? Frightens all…"

I couldn't help laugh slightly at the sarcasm in his voice. Professor Lupin must have had some history with Snape, maybe they were in the same year during their time at Hogwarts as students?

"...And I believe you live with your Grandmother, don't you Neville?"

"Y-yes, but I don't want that boggart to turn into her either!"

This had the class roaring in laughter, led by Malfoy and surprisingly Weasley as well. I couldn't hear what professor Lupin said to Neville as the laughter was too loud. Neville then took out his wand as professor Lupin motioned his own wand at the shaking closet. With a click, the closet unlocked and out came professor Snape. The class then went quiet as boggart Snape strode towards Neville. Professor Lupin then whispered to Neville.

"Think Neville… Think…"

Neville then yelled out "RIDDIKULUS!"

This time the class collapsed in hysteria. In front of them was professor Snape dressed in an ancient looking dress and hat, along with an ugly red handbag. I looked over at Harry and saw him on the floor sprawling with uncontrollable laughter. Professor Lupin somehow managed to yell over the crazed laughter.

"Wonderful Neville, Wonderful, incredible! Okay to the back Neville! Everyone form a line!"

Everyone then stopped laughing and quickly fought to try and get to the front of the line. I was quite close to the front, along with Tracey. Hermione was unfortunate and was stuck somewhere in the middle. Harry didn't even bother as he was still laughing on the floor at the image of Snape in an ancient women's dress and hat. He then managed to get up after Professor Lupin told him to get to the back of the Line. However, from what I could tell, the Professor seemed to regret telling Harry to stop laughing at the mental image of Snape in ancient women clothing.

I then looked in front of me, it was Thomas, then one of the Patil twins, then Tracey, then me. Professor Lupin then started a stereo as music played in the background. Thomas then looked directly at the boggart and it started to transform. The boggart then turned into a werewolf, Thomas paled at the sight of the werewolf. The werewolf then bared its teeth and got ready to pounce.

Thomas then yelled out, "RIDDIKULUS!"

The werewolf all of a sudden wore a dress and an apron and held a fresh batch of chocolate chip cookies on a tray. Some of the class howled with laughter at the werewolf while others stayed silent and didn't get why it was so funny. Tracey leaned back and then told me it was a muggle thing, there was a funny children's tale about little red riding hood, and in the tale, the wolf dresses up as her grandma to deceive her.

"Wonderful! Next!" called out professor Lupin.

I noticed that the professor seemed a little bit nervous when the werewolf came out… Then one of the Patil twins stepped up. The boggart then started to shapeshift and turned into a giant snake that was taller than the closet it came out of!

Professor Lupin then chimed in, "Wand at the ready, wand at the ready".

Right before the snake struck, she screamed out, "RIDDIKULUS!"

The snake then changed into a giant clown in a box! Some students screamed in fear, while others roared out laughter.

"And next! Step up step up!"

Tracey drew her wand then walked forward as Patil went to the back of the line. The clown ticking back and forward. Once Tracey stared directly at it, it started to shapeshift and out came… a dementor! Tracey lost her grip on her wand as it fell to the floor, she stumbled back. I managed to catch her as she fell into my arms. The boggart dementor dove towards us. I tried to get out of the way, but I couldn't with Tracey going limb in my arms.

It was about to come into contact when a bright white light shielded us from the dementor. I then recognize a familiar stag in front of me, radiating bright white light. Harry walked to the front of the class with his wand raised, he then stood in front of Tracey and dissolved his patronus.

"Over here!" he yelled at the boggart.

The boggart then started to shapeshift again, and out came... Lord Voldemort! Majority of the class shrieked! Some ran underneath the desks that were pushed to the side of the classroom. However, the boggart Lord Voldemort wasn't looking at Harry, it was looking at directly at me…

It raised its wand and chanted "Avada-".

Then I realized it was about to cast the killing curse at me! I tried getting out of the way, but Tracey had slacked, and I think, full on fainted in my arms.

Harry then called out, "RIDDIKULUS".

Voldemort's bald head then became a balloon as his robes dropped to the floor. The balloon then whizzed around the room causing many people to laugh at the sight, aside from those underneath the desks. Professor Lupin then waved his wand and banished the ballon back into the closet and locked it.

"Oh right, sorry about that... now move your desks back into where it is regularly placed. Page three-hundred and seven, there is a chapter on boggarts! Sorry about that!"

The class then groaned in disappointment. Professor Lupin then quickly approached Tracey and I.

"Miss Greengrass would you please take Miss Davis to the hospital wing… I am afraid I may have been inconsiderate about recent events, and not have taken the proper precautions to avoid this situation happening".

He then knelt down to check on Tracey who had passed out. He looked up Harry who was standing nearby.

"Mister Potter..."

Harry already understood what the professor was about to ask. Harry with a wave of his wand lifted Tracey up into the air. He banished a chair from the edge of the classroom right underneath her before transfiguring it into a stretcher. He then set Tracey down onto the stretcher before levitating both it and Tracey. Professor Lupin looked surprised, must be because of Harry nonverbally doing all this magic. Whilst Harry did his magic, I went over and picked up Tracey's wand and then Harry and I stood side by side Tracey as we escorted her to the hospital wing.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 - ROOMING WITH PRANKSTERS

 **Harry POV**

Once we got to the hospital wing… again…

 _How come I am here so many times this year as well?_

We settled Tracey down onto a bed before Poppy shooed us off, telling us she needs to rest and not be disturbed. I knew better than to argue with Poppy. Daphne and I promptly left, not before we ran into professor Mcgonagall.

"Mister Potter! May I ask for a moment of your time?"

I turned to look at her, she had her stern no-nonsense face on.

 _Uh oh! This can't be good…_

Daphne instantly bailed, she gave me a smile before saying bye and went off back to DADA.

"Yes, professor?"

"I noticed that you have not been in the Gryffindor common room of late, I had heard of an argument that occurred between you and Ron Weasley. I will not name any names, but many students, especially all of those on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, said that you stormed off outside and never came back. They were beginning to get worried as they barely saw you throughout the school day and you weren't returning to the dormitories. I was hoping you could tell me where you went?"

Like a deer caught in the headlights, I then told Mcgonagall about my row with Ron and how he didn't approve of my relationship with Daphne, and how he said I was glory hunting to show off my patronus to Hogsmeade. I did, however, not tell her about the Room of Requirement, that place was too much of a good hiding spot to give away. I lied to her instead and told her that I took up refuge in an abandoned classroom and stayed there for the last week. Mcgonagall then raised an eyebrow and gave me a quizzed look, calculating whether or not I was lying.

She then huffed out, "Very well Mister Potter, I understand your situation with Mister Weasley…"

Then I noticed that she didn't use Ron's first name.

"...However you still must return to the dormitories, I cannot have a student sleep somewhere that is unsupervised!"

 _I sighed at this, back to my ex-best friend I guess..._

Mcgonagall then cut in.

"Although I hate to suggest this, but there is a spare bed available in the Weasley twins and Lee Jordan's room, if you wish, you could sleep in their room, at least for the rest of this school year".

My jaw then dropped open as I couldn't believe it. I then quickly nodded and agreed to move back in. Rooming with the twins? Talk about jackpot! Lee is also a funny bloke as well, this is going to be so much fun!

* * *

After I finished my last class of the day, I quickly bolted to the Room of Requirement and packed up all my stuff. I then emptied the bookshelf and took all the hand-written books from Rowena Ravenclaw, some of them I hadn't even read yet. I then stuffed them in my trunk and shrunk it before bolting towards Gryffindor tower. I entered the common room and instantly everyone turned their heads and whispers started. I ignored all of them and took a look around.

 _Thank god Ron was not here, I don't want to make under scene_.

I then quickly bolted up the steps to the boy's dormitory when I bumped into Lee.

"Hey Lee!"

"Hiya Harry! I thought you weren't coming back. Honestly, I wouldn't if my roommate bashed me like that and booped me out. I'd give the Slytherin dungeons a chance before coming back!"

I laughed slightly at this.

"I would too…"

He then gave me a smirk. Realizing the implied meaning behind what I said, I blushed slightly.

"... anyway, Mcgonagall asked me why I wasn't back in the tower and basically said I needed to come back… she knows about Ron so she asked me if I wanted to Room with you and the twins… I mean… if that's okay with-"

Lee then cut me off.

"Of course! Blimey! It would be a blast! I need someone else as a target for Fred and George's pranks! They really give it to me on some days! Having you around will keep me sane!"

I laughed slightly at his remark. Lee then lead me towards his and the twin's room. On a gut feeling, I stepped back as Lee opened the door. BAM! A cloud of smoke covered Lee's face and he started coughing. Luckily I took a few steps back or I might have caught some of it. When the smoke cleared, Lee's hair had turned pink and his ears had elongated until they hung off his head and touched his shoulders. I stared for a moment before I started to laugh uncontrollably.

Lee then yelled out, "FORGE! GRED! REVERSE THIS NOW!"

Then from behind one of the beds, the two pranksters poked their heads up and snickered at the sight of Lee. They then pulled up a camera and took a picture before reversing Lee's catastrophic appearance. Lee chased them around the room for a bit, trying to steal the photo, but eventually gave up and lay down on his bed. Fred and George, or Forge and Gred, then looked at me.

"Harry-"

"What might you-"

"Be doing here?"

I then explained to them about Mcgonagall and rooming with them. They both glanced at each other before lowering the heads slightly.

"Look Harry-"

"We are terribly sorry-"

"About ickle Ronnikins-"

"He was out of line-"

"And we already told him off for it-"

"And pranked the crap out of him!"

I waved off their apology, as it wasn't the twin's fault. In fact, I was slightly worried that they would stop talking with me and take sides with Ron. I was glad they were chill about it. Fred then spoke up after I settled in and enlarged my trunk at the spare be.

"Oh and Harry, Oliver told me to remind you to come to the next training session for Quidditch this Saturday!"

Cold sweat then dripped down my back as I froze on the spot.

 _Bollocks! I completely forgot about Quidditch practice had started! Training started last weekend! I missed it because I slept in the hospital wing… with Daphne... and forgot the sessions afterwards. It was also Oliver's last year at Hogwarts and I remember him being so disappointed in not winning the house cup last year since Quidditch was canceled because of the big fat snake with killer eyes that was on the roam! Merlin's beard I am so screwed…_

The twins noticing me freeze up came over and patted me on the shoulder as they knew how utterly fucked I was.

* * *

It was Saturday, after returning from Hogsmeade with Daphne, I quickly said goodbye to her and left to my room to meet the twins to get changed into quidditch robes before going together with them to the Quidditch pitch. Once I arrived, I had gotten pummelled at first by not only Oliver when I came onto the pitch for missing practice, but also the chaser trio, and gotten bruises before training even started! Fred and George merely whistled as if they didn't see anything and mounted their brooms and flew off. I then mounted my Nimbus 2000 and flew off after them.

 _Oh boy… this is going to be a long practice!_

After two hours of practice, I was outright dead. Oliver had pushed the team hard today since I missed the two training sessions before and hadn't played any quidditch since last year with that bloody bludger, I was on my last legs whilst the rest of the team pushed on.

By some miracle, I somehow managed to fly on and kept up with the team. Once training came to a close, I landed down on the pitch and collapsed onto the grass, lying down like a starfish on the pitch. Katie snickered whilst Angelina and Alicia both laughed out openly at my tired state. Fred and George then walked past me whilst whistling, pretending to not notice how dead I was on the floor. Oliver then stood above me.

"You actually kept up Harry? Great! I managed to also get the pitch on Wednesday afternoons as well, so remember next Wednesday and Saturday alright? See you then!"

After Oliver left a more pleasant person came into view. Daphne then stood above me as I looked up at her.

"Well… you look tired hahaha! You up for a picnic by the lake? I don't really want to eat at the great hall… I had enough of Malfoy and his riff-raff about his arm".

I then shot up immediately, forgetting the soreness of my body. I was about to lean in hug her when Daphne shoved me back.

"Oh no you don't! You go shower and clean up first!"

I was about to retort when she took her wand out and pointed for me to go towards the changing room. I then walked off towards the changing rooms. The chaser trio then broke into a fit of laughs and giggles as they watched me walk away from Daphne.

"Whipped!" yelled George.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24 - REFINING IN THE FLAME WITHIN

 **Daphne POV**

"Here comes the aeroplane!"

Harry then fed me a spoonful of treacle tart. At first, it took a while for Harry to explain the muggle saying he just said when feeding me. After a long explanation about muggle airplanes and how the analogy works, I finally got it. I was pretty impressed and surprised that muggles had found a way to fly without magic.

I then shifted next to Harry and leaned in to rest on his shoulder. He then wrapped one arm around my waist as we sat together on the picnic cloth on the grass floor. We sat there together in silence and stared out at the glistening water in the Black Lake. I then spoke up after we sat together for a bit.

"Harry?... Do you think you could… um… perhaps teach Tracey and I how to do a patronus… I know that not all wizards can do this… actually, you don't have to teach me, just Tracey cause she-"

He then gave me a playful nudge, interrupting me.

"Of course, I was going to suggest that I might teach Tracey and you as well how to do a patronus, I knew the bad reaction Tracey was having. She got out of the hospital wing today and declined to go to Hogsmeade. Tracey would never resist going to Zonko's or Honeydukes at Hogsmeade! She clearly is still affected by the dementors after that previous traumatic experience, I mean I definitely would…"

I then leaned over and kissed him. The kiss then turned into a full-blown make-out sesh. After a while we parted lips, each gasping for breath.

"What was that for?" asked Harry.

I then smiled before giving him and another quick peck on the lips before pulling away.

"For being such a great and caring boyfriend".

We then packed up our picnic and started to walk back towards the castle. Someway along the way back, I latched onto his arm and pressed my body against his.

 **Harry POV**

I woke up early next morning, the twins and Lee were still asleep when I got dressed and headed for the empty great hall. Nobody woke up this early on Sundays. Once I got there, I quickly grabbed some before walking towards the Room of Requirement. After pacing around the hallway three times, I entered the large room with training dummies I envisioned when practicing fiendfyre.

"Alright Harry, like last time, cast aguamenti and practice redirecting and flowing the water around first, wandlessly of course. Then we will train with the firestorm charm before we start using fiendfyre".

I nodded at Godric's instructions and shot out a jet of water from my wand high into the air before putting my wand away. Then motioning with my free hands, I caught the water right before it made contact with the floor and began to bend the water around the room. I bended the water around the room in a figure eight motion, before I started to weave it in between the target dummies.

Godric had me do this and the firestorm charm before using fiendfyre to get me warmed up. He explained that the concept was fairly similar, that you can only redirect the fire. It was impossible to entirely suppress the growing flame. A strong wizard would know to leave enough power to stop and cut off the flame before it grew too large. However, although difficult to master, a wizard could delay this process by forming an animal of their choosing out of the flame and redirecting the fire to stop it growing so fast, thus keeping it under control for long periods of time.

After bending the water around the room for ten minutes, I vanished the water before taking out my wand and raising it above my head. I then started to chant the firestorm charm while performing large circular wand movements above my head. I still haven't quite gotten down the incantations for the spell yet, so I couldn't perform it nonverbally. A ring of fire started to appear around me as the flames grew larger.

I then took aim as I separated large bolts of fire from the circular flame and had them sent at the training dummies. I precisely struck a couple of them. Each burning for a while before quickly automatically cutting the flame off and repairing itself.

After striking all the dummies a couple of times I willed the firestorm around me to stop. The circle of fire then slowly start to die down. I lowered my wand and took a deep breath before Godric told me to start. I then slashed my wand horizontally in front of me, shooting out a small arc of fiendfyre. I quickly pointed my wand and my free hand at the fire and formed a stag, like my patronus. I then started to manipulate the fire and have my stag bolt around the room. I had the stag run through some of the training dummies, burning them to ash.

However, the dummies still somehow managed repaired itself afterwards. After ten minutes or so, I was approaching my limit, I then with one large circular motion and a slight finesse with my wand cut the fire out cleanly. I let out a sigh and panted slightly. I had started to sweat a bit.

"Well done Harry, you certainly have improved since last time!"

 _Really? I still did not last as long as last time when controlling the fiendfyre_.

"Ah but Harry, your control of the flame has improved and your redirection of the fire is improving. You managed to burn every dummy to ash cleanly without having the fire lingering and trailing so wastefully behind. Last week if you recall, you didn't have this finesse with the spell as your fire was slightly rampant and a bit over the place as you couldn't redirect all the flames smoothly and left trails of it behind".

 _Really? It doesn't feel that way though, I still feel like I am struggling, the fire still feels...sluggish? I am not quite sure how to explain it Godric._

"Don't worry Harry, you are doing well. Now, why don't we do something less tiring before your girlfriend and Tracey show up?"

 _Okay, Godric_ …

"I will now guide you in the steps of attuning you with your magic".

I was immediately confused at what Godric was saying.

 _What do you mean attuning me with my magic?_

"Harry, have you ever why Dumbledore has been able to see through your cloak of invisibility? Despite it being the cloak of invisibility, one of the Deathly Hallows?"

At first, I didn't understand, but then an idea formed in my head.

"Yes Harry, it is exactly what you are thinking, Dumbledore can't exactly see you, as your cloak is incredibly unique, but can roughly guess where you are due to the unique magical aura of the cloak. What I will be teaching you will help strengthen your bond with magic and help you analyze magical auras of not only objects but people as well. This is a skill that I used to avoid the traps Salazar placed in my bed once...

 _Hmmm, so this kind of magical detection is like a sixth sense in some way?_

"Yes so to speak, it will be handy for you in the future as you can recognize and identify stuff that is maybe poisoned in your food or traps behind a door".

 _Are you sure I can do this Godric? You just said it was something that Dumbledore could do... that automatically means to me that not a lot of people can do this..._

 _"_ I am certain you can Harry. If your performance with wandless magic is any indicator, I'd say you have quite a high magical affinity and a strong magical core. You should be more than good enough to grasp this skill".

I nodded excitedly at this, this was indeed very useful and could prove vital in saving me and my friends in dangerous situations. Although I had my rings, it was best if I didn't purely rely on them. Godric then told me to meditate first and try to feel the magic around me. Hogwarts, being one of the most magic attuned places on earth, felt like a sea of magic.

 _It was like I was a sponge and soaking in the magic around me. I could feel the strong waves of magic that were being emitted by Hogwarts itself._

"Brilliant Harry! Good! Usually, most people can barely detect slithers of magic around them. Seems like you are well attuned to magic itself. You will just need some refinement. Next, I suggest we transform the room into something more useful, maybe a room with a bunch of unfamiliar objects? That way you won't know what you are looking for".

That's a good idea Godric. I then stood up and started walking towards the door.

 _I'll pop out and perhaps wish for a room with all hidden objects? That way, I won't know what I am looking for_.

Godric then beamed at my idea. I then walked outside and quickly wished for a room where all things were hidden and was about to walk in when I heard footsteps from down the corridor.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25 - FACING YOUR FEARS

 **Harry POV**

I quickly bolted away from the door, the door disappearing instantly once I was no longer standing in front of it and facing it. I didn't have enough time to take my cloak out and put it on so I quickly disillusioned and silenced myself and stood still against the wall. I watched as Ron and Ginny came storming down the corridor.

"Ron you need to help me with a love potion!" exclaimed Ginny angrily.

"Why?" exclaimed Ron.

"Because Harry is supposed to be with me, and not that stupid snake! Besides… I wrote a letter to Mum and she agreed!"

"Why do you want that stupid git who's dating a snake?!"

They continued to bicker back and forward. I was shocked when I heard this revelation.

 _Ginny would go this far for me…? No not for me… at least the real me… she would go this far for the Boy-who-lived…_

Luckily, I had my family rings from Gringotts to help me detect potions and poisons in my food. I guess I need to eat and drink with my left hand…

 _Well Godric, I guess learning to attune with my magic will be even more important now, even if I have my family rings. Learning this magical attunement will let me identify the potion present as well right? This is something which my ring couldn't do?_

Godric nodded at my question. I watched Ginny and Ron bicker a bit more before they left storming down the hallway. I then started to invisibly circle the corridor three times wishing again for the room of all hidden things. The ornate wooden then once again appeared, I entered a room and saw hundreds of objects all piled up together. They were stacked in different mountains of objects.

"Good, now Harry, like before, sit down and meditate, try and feel out the objects in the room".

I sat down and took a deep breath, shortly after I started to feel different sorts of magical waves from all areas around the room.

"Good Harry, Good… Now try... and only feel that large cabinet over there!"

I tried to zero in and feel the magical aura of the cabinet, but it was difficult, because of the overlapping auras from other objects in the room.

"Concentrate Harry, try to feel out the magical currents and not force your way through!"

I listened to what Godric said and relaxed slightly and tried to flow along with the magical currents being emitted. It was difficult, as there was so much magical energy flowing around. After around twenty minutes or so, I finally managed to zero in on the cabinet's magical signature. I smiled once I focused in on its magical aura.

 _Interesting… so Godric, what is this cabinet, it has quite the magical aura!_

"That Harry, I believe, is a vanishing cabinet! Deadly useful, a person could slip inside and disappear for a while! Anyone who came looking would only see an empty cabinet! I remember Helga using it back in the day to avoid some of my pranks! She got away so many times until I realized she was just stepping into her closet!"

I laughed slightly at Godric's comments. I then decided to check on the time.

"Oh Harry, why don't you try to detect where a clock is in the room? You can try and identify the specific clock then cast the accio spell on it? You will need to try and feel out multiple items and objects to recognize them instantly as something harmful or safe, it is also a good way to keep up the training".

I agreed, I then took another deep breath before feeling the waves of magic around the room again.

 _Wait Godric? I don't know what the aura of a clock feels like, in fact, I don't even know what majority of the auras in the room even mean… Although I zoned in on the vanishing cabinet just now... you still had to tell me what it was for me to recognize it..._

"Why by all means Harry, go explore and find out".

I mentally moaned at his snickering comment. I stood up and started walking around the room. I noticed I could barely feel the magical auras and had to try extremely hard when walking about.

 _Damn, I am going to need a lot more practice_. Due to my concentration on detecting objects, my pace was incredibly slow, if I walked any faster my concentration would break, and I would have to manually use my eyes to look. When walking around the room, I managed to find look at some cool objects and identify their magical signature. I found some games such as Gobstones, Wizard Chess and Exploding Snap. I also identified some old quidditch brooms and potion ingredients.

Oh _, Snape would love these... Fluxweed...Dittany...Bezoar..._

I could only identify the magical signature of objects that I saw with my eyes. I mean how can I summon the object if I don't know what it is?

 _I have a lot of things to sift through and recognize... I might need to brew a love potion and try to figure out its magical signature..._

After another twenty or so minutes of pacing slowly around the giant room, I finally came across a fairly unique magical signature.

 _This one shifted slightly like it was moving, ticking every second_ … _It must be the handles of the clock! The magic used to keep the clock ticking!_

I then zoned in on the magical signature. Once I was close by I stopped and stood still.

I said, "Accio clock".

Then out from the mountain of objects, a clock came flying towards me like a frisbee. I caught the circular clock. I turned it over and saw it was almost lunchtime, seven minutes till twelve. I was going to meet up with Daphne and Tracey and take them to eat at the kitchens before taking them back to the Room to train them in producing patronuses.

I quickly placed the clock back somewhere on the mountain of objects and walked out of the room towards the kitchens. I then shot my silvery stag out from my wand and whispered to it.

"Find Daphne, tell her to meet me at the staircase that leads down to the Hufflepuff common room".

The silvery stag then nodded before sprinting off and running through the wall.

* * *

Daphne and Tracey were incredibly shocked when we down the staircase leading towards the Hufflepuff common room. Their jaws then dropped once I tickled the pear on a painting of a bowl of fruit and it turned into a handle, revealing a door. I then opened the door like a gentleman and let them through first.

 **Daphne POV**

The kitchens were amazing! It was such a sight to behold! Harry guided Tracey and me to a small table for four in the corner and helped us get seated. We ate for a bit before the three of us left for the Room of Requirement. Once we were inside, I noticed that Harry had created the large room with training dummies in the corner that he used when we found him experimenting with fiendfyre.

Except, there was something that wasn't here the last time, there was a large chest by the edge of the wall. Harry clasped his hands together and smiled at the two of us.

"Alright guys, we will wait a bit for Hermione before we get started on practicing to produce the patronus charm, I promised her as well once she learned I was going to teach you guys".

I nodded and looked over at Tracey, seeing a determined look in her eyes.

"In the meantime, the two of you should try think of a happy memory, however, I make sure it fills you up with happiness the memory. The memory should be strong and make your emotions feel happy just at the thought of it… If not, then the memory is not good enough".

Tracey and I both nodded. Tracey seemed to be pondering for a while, but mine was already set. I was a bit embarrassed, but the memory that I easily decided on was our first kiss at Hogsmeade. After Harry helped me up from laying in the grass with me, the kiss we shared was eccentric. Just thinking about it got me happy and going back onto cloud nine. Hermione then entered the room, Harry also explained to her what do and she immediately sat down next to Tracey and I and started thinking of her memory. A couple of minutes had passed, Harry then spoke up.

"Alright, have you guys thought of a wonderfully happy memory?"

All three of us stood up and nodded our heads.

"Good! Now close your eyes… think of the memory… let it fill you up… then say very clearly… expecto patronum…"

Harry walked around us in a circle as we closed our eyes. All three of us then repeated expecto patronum. Harry clapped his hands together bringing all three of us to open our eyes again.

"Great! Now let us start practicing. There is no set wand movement for the patronus spell, so get into whatever stance you would like and cast it. However, I will warn you, you may not get it on the first try... or the next few... I myself didn't get it until I worked hard for it for about an hour".

The three of us separated slightly to give each a bit of space before we started to try cast the patronus charm. At first, nothing happened, the three of us tried casting out the patronus charm, and not even some tiny wisps of mist formed. The three of us kept casting for a while. Soon, on my forty-seventh try, I managed to form some mist! The bright silvery light shot out of my wand for a brief moment. It then stopped and the misted faded after a few seconds. Harry then clapped his hands together.

"Well done Daph! Good job!"

I beamed at him as he walked over to me.

"Now try to form a shield, remember to keep your focus, you need to fully emerge yourself in your happy memory".

I nodded and kept trying, Harry then walked over to Tracey and Hermione. After around two more hours, Harry then told us to stop.

"Alright guys, that is enough for today, we can come back throughout the week and work on it!"

I was slightly disappointed, I managed to increase the amount of mist and duration at which I could produce the mist, but still couldn't hang on long enough to form a shield. Tracey and Hermione were even more unluckier than me. In the two hours, they didn't even manage to produce any mist at all. I could see the disappointment roll right off their faces. Wanting to change subjects quickly and snap them out of their slouchy faces, I asked Harry a question.

"Hey Harry, what is in that chest over there? I don't remember seeing it last time when you were messing around with fire…"

He perked up and looked at me and hesitated a bit before replying.

"Ah, it is a boggart that I found in the Room of Requirement, it was meant to be used as training for Tracey when she mastered the-"

Tracey then cut Harry off.

"I want to try it!"

Harry and I both wanted to disagree, Tracey hadn't even managed to get any mist out of her wand… and she wanted to try and produce one in the face of a dementor?

 _Even if it was fake… the last time she was in front of a fake one, she fainted and was in the hospital wing for two nights_.

Harry surprisingly nodded his head, I was about to scream at him for his reckless thought when I saw the sheer determination on Tracey's face. I then recognized that face, the will, the ambition, oh how Slytherin! It was the face I had when I was going into the final tests each year. I knew there was no way to convince her otherwise, Harry must have realized as well. Hermione and I backed off as Harry levitated the chest from the edge of the room right in front of Tracey.

He then asked, "Are you ready?"

Tracey glared at him and slowly nodded her head. Harry waved his wand and the locks on the chest started to unravel. Then the chest opened and out shot a dementor.

"Expecto Patronum!" Tracey yelled as the dementor approached her.

"Expecto patronum." said Tracey again.

Except I noticed she was quieter this time.

"Expecto..."

"Expecto..."

The dementor was now inches away from her. Before it could reach her, a blinding white silvery stag knocked the dementor away from her. I looked over and saw Harry with his wand out. He then used his patronus and forced the dementor back into the chest before waving his… hand? The locks on the chest immediately started twirling and securely locked the chest down.

 _Wait… he just did wandless magic!_

I didn't get a chance to voice my thoughts as Harry approached Tracey. He then conjured out some chocolate with his wand and handed it to her. This snapped Tracey out of her frozen dazed look of fear.

"It is okay Tracey… it is difficult when we face what we fear the most…but don't let this get to you! I promise you can eventually do a patronus! Maybe the memory you used wasn't the best one? But for now, eat the chocolate, it helps!"

I smiled at him as he comforted Tracey.

 _Oh, how was I so lucky to land such a caring and great boyfriend… Although I knew that Mum and Dad would never sign me off with a marriage contract or something, I was still raised in a pureblood family. I was scared at the slight possibility of being auctioned off to be some idiot's housewife because I knew of the political pressure that Dad faces in the Wizengamot. Being neutral and not being affiliated to the light or dark had its benefits, but it also meant that both sides would approach you and could be equally aggressive._

 _However, according to Dad, the light haven't been pressing for political connections or trying to recruit people to their agenda ever since the fall of the Dark Lord. However, people like Lucius Malfoy have been very aggressive and have pushed for an alliance with a lot of the pureblood families_.

I pushed my thoughts aside as Tracey beamed at Harry while eating her chocolate. Harry also went over to reassure Hermione before the two of them left and I was alone with Harry. I then sprinted towards him, he turned around as he heard me approaching. I leaped out at him, wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him passionately. He staggered back a bit before regaining his balance and wrapping his arms around my waist. We then broke off the kiss after a while, as I rested my forehead against his.

"So… did I do something again Daph?"

I smiled, reached up and grabbed his hair before lowering his head in for another kiss. Although his glasses pressed slightly against the bridge of my nose, I wasn't really complaining when I was snogging my boyfriend. We then parted again, I whispered to him as I hugged him tightly to me.

"For being the best thing that has ever happened to me".


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26 - DEPARTMENT OF MYSTERIES

 **Harry POV**

It was December now, it was pouring with snow outside. I had just come back from the Room of Requirement from practicing fiendfyre and magical aura detection. I was incredibly impressed as Tracey and Hermione finally managed to produce patronus shields before the holidays started! Although they were weak and barely lasted a second or two, it was still great progress! Daphne was astonishing though, she had mastered getting the patronus shield down, she had started on trying to form her corporeal patronus!

I then walked up to my empty room in Gryffindor tower, the twins and Lee were gone, they went back to their home for the holidays. How lucky they were… to have a real family to go home to… I then pushed those thoughts out of the way and looked and saw Hedwig perked up by the window with a letter in her claws. I took the letter out of her claws and opened it.

* * *

 _Dear Harry,_

 _A reminder to come to my office tonight during your time at Hogwarts during the holidays! As promised, I will be taking you to show you what I have hinted at the last time you were at my office. Happy Holidays!_

 _P.S. I love gummy bears_

 _Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Order of Merlin first class, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot and Supreme Mugwump of the ICW._

* * *

 _Wow… does he have to write that every time he sends a person a letter?_

I then started to head for Dumbledore's office.I got to the stone gargoyle and said gummy bears. The stone gargoyle then opened its wings and I got onto the stairs. I waited patiently as the stairs then slowly started to ascend. Once, I got in front of Dumbledore's office again, I, however, noticed this time the vast amount of magical objects present in his room before knocking on the door to enter.

 _My magical training in detecting objects has come a long way since last month_ …

However, before I knocked on the door Dumbledore said, "Come in!"

I then pushed the heavy door open and entered the Headmaster's office.

"Ah Harry… lemon drop?"

"No thanks, sir".

Dumbledore stared at me for a bit before saying,

"Right then, I'll cut straight to the point then Harry. Today, we will be going to the Department of Mysteries within the Ministry of Magic. I wasn't able to organize a meeting any sooner, as the Unspeakable in charge would not allow me in until the break during the holidays".

I was about to retort when Dumbledore explained that he was denied access. I then understood and nodded my head.

"Before we go, Harry, do you mind if I test your Occlumency? If my past experience in your mind plane was any indication, I know your Occlumency is sound, but what you are about to see and hear is essential, should it fall into the wrong hands, the consequences may be detrimental".

I nodded, Dumbledore then took off his glasses and locked eyes with me. After a second or two I felt his presence within my mind, I quickly emptied my thoughts and shut my Occlumency shields. However, Dumbledore still made it through! He was still in my mind, although he couldn't view any memories yet, he was fighting back. I tried to shut him out but couldn't. I then decided to get a bit creative, I created a false memory and presented it to him. While he viewed this false memory, I caught him red-handed in my mind and successfully pushed him out.

"Well done Harry, your bait with using a false memory was indeed very creative of you! However, you need to be aware that more powerful wizards, such as Voldemort, will not give up trying to penetrate your mind and break off the connection simply because you locked down your mind and stop them from viewing your memories. You must be vigilant, and seek to completely push them out".

I then nodded at Dumbledore's warning. It was the first time I had a real encounter with a legilimens who knew what they were doing. My encounter was Snape was quick as he didn't want to be seen trying to view my memories in public as legilimency was technically illegal. Snape only tried to get a snippet of my memories then, and couldn't further probe at my mind.

"Harry, if I may offer another piece of advice, you could get your glasses charmed like mine here and have them help you better defend against legilimens. You could also have it charmed to stick to your head and not fall off, and automatically clean them if they get dirty, it could be helpful for quidditch".

I was surprised at this…

 _Wow, I love magic…_

Dumbledore then got up and went over to his fireplace and chucked some floo powder in.

"Unspeakable Croaker's office, Department of Mysteries!"

After a brief moment, a person with a mask and hood appeared in the fire.

"Albus? I will let you and your charge through shortly…"

Dumbledore and I then patiently waited for the Unspeakable to give us the all clear.

"Alright! You may come through now".

I went first and groaned slightly. I threw the flew powder down and yelling out the location Dumbledore previously said.

"Unspeakable Croaker's office, Department of Mysteries!"

I then disappeared in a flame of fire. I then was launched out of the fireplace at Unspeakable Croaker's office and landed face first onto the floor. Dumbledore shortly followed, stepping gracefully out of the fire.

 _I knew this was going to happen!_

I scrambled onto my feet.

"That was a most interesting arrival Mister Potter", said Unspeakable Croaker.

 _I didn't know if he was being sarcastic or not. Kind of hard to tell with the mask and everything_.

He then turned to look at Dumbledore.

"Shall we? Both of you, follow me".

Dumbledore and I followed Unspeakable Croaker out of his office and down a giant room. On the way, I saw a bunch of cool and scary different objects. I first saw something like a tank with a bunch of brains, then I saw a door with a strong love potion smell coming off it, and finally, I saw a bunch of time turners!

"Oooo Harry, go get one! Oooo come on!"

 _Um Godric… I don't think that is why we are here_ …

We then entered a section with a bunch of tall shelves with blue orbs on them. Some were glowing, whilst others were dark. After a couple of rows, Unspeakable Croaker stopped and looked at me and pointed at an orb on the third row of the shelf.

"Go ahead Mister Potter, take it, and we will go back to my office".

 _Wait… so that's it, I came here to get a bloody blue ball? I must be missing something_ …

I was still standing there thinking when Unspeakable Croaker spoke up again.

"Come on, we don't have all day Mister Potter, only you can retrieve this one here as anyone else who tries to would go crazy and possibly die from the protective wards placed on the prophecy".

My mind then shook, prophecy? I then took the glowing blue orb off the shelf. Unspeakable Croaker grabbed both me and Dumbledore and the world started to spin around me. When we landed back in the Unspeakable's office I almost lost my footing and dropped the orb.

"What was that?"

Dumbledore chirped up at my question.

"No Harry. I believe you and I just traveled by portkey".

 _Great… no wonder I feel like shit. Another form of magical travel. First floo travel, then night bus, and now portkey… I cannot even start to imagine how apparating must feel.._.

Unspeakable Croaker then spoke up.

"Now Harry, although Dumbledore has heard it before, take your wand and tap the orb and the three of us will hear the prophecy".

 _So this is what Dumbledore kept from me! A prophecy? Why would Dumbledore make such a big deal out of this unless…? I then remember how Unspeakable Croaker said only I could take this specific one… was the prophecy about me? Oh no_ …

I then gulped down a breath and took my wand out and gently tapped the orb. A raspy women's voice then filled the room.

" _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches… Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies… and Dark Lord shall mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not… and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives… the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…"_

The room was eerily quiet, nobody dared to make a single sound or even breathe. Now it was clear why Dumbledore didn't want to tell me.

 _I mean who would want to tell a thirteen-year-old kid, yeah hey kid, I know you enjoying school and all, but ya gotta kill the greatest Dark Lord we have ever seen later on down the line yeah? Oh, by the way, said Dark Lord is also immortal still, got a couple of good ol Horcruxes lying around to stop himself from dying! Good luck!_

Unspeakable Croaker was the first to break the deathly silence.

"Well… that was… illuminating…"

I looked up at Dumbledore.

"So I will have to face him… and fight him in a battle to the death?"

Dumbledore nodded gravely, I noticed that his eyes did not contain his customary twinkle.

"And what is this power that I have that Voldemort doesn't?"

Dumbledore then answered without any hesitation.

"It is love Harry, Voldemort is incapable of it, hence it is the power he knows not".

 _I thought it was some sick joke for a second, my power over the greatest and incredibly skillful practitioner of dark magic was an emotion? I then remembered back to my conversation with Death. 'Remember what Ignotius valued…' That was it… family… love… The willingness to sacrifice and defend someone, that was the most powerful thing in the world. Like my mother and father did for me_ …

"I believe that will be enough for Harry and I today Croaker, I trust you will keep this information to yourself, if this information gets out, and especially into the hands of the Dark Lord…"

 _No wonder Dumbledore tested my Occlumency shields, Voldemort didn't know about the prophecy, but wait… then why did he come target me as a baby. Dumbledore told me before Voldemort came to kill me, not my parents… Did he only know part of it and not all of the prophecy?_

Unspeakable croaker quickly knocked the orb out of my hands as it got smashed onto the floor. Dumbledore and I both stared at him in shock for a bit before he chuckled.

"Whoops, that was an accident. At least nobody else can find out about the prophecy now..."

I gave Unspeakable Croaker a tiny smile, but I was still severely troubled by the revelation of having to face off against the greatest Dark Wizard of all time. It felt like the entire world just got placed on my shoulders. Dumbledore and I said goodbye to Unspeakable Croaker as he vanished the remains of the prophecy. We then flooed back to Dumbledore's office at Hogwarts.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27 - REVELATIONS

 **Harry POV**

When I entered Dumbledore's office, I instantly took my wand out and nonverbally conjured a chair in front of his desk and collapsed down into it. Dumbledore sat down at his desk as well and we both sat there in silence.

"Do you think sir you can tell me everything? From the beginning of how you knew about the prophecy and why Voldemort came to kill me as a baby? I need to understand and make sense of it all…"

Dumbledore sighed, and then he started to talk.

"It started in early 1980, I was recruiting professors for divination at the Hog's Head Inn in Hogsmeade, when one of the professors, Sybill Trelawney, recited the prophecy you just heard about you and the Dark Lord. If I had not witnessed it with my own eyes, I would have not believed it. I myself never considered divination to be a very useful and practical subject for magic... However, I didn't realize a death eater had overheard some parts of the prophecy and escaped to go tell Voldemort. I then, knowing that your mother, Lily, was going to give birth to you in July, quickly told them to go into hiding. I did this with both you and the Longbottoms-"

I then cut in quickly.

"What? Neville? Was he a potential candidate?"

Dumbledore nodded his head.

"Indeed he was, Neville was born on July 30th, whilst you were born on the 31st. Both of your birthdays are at the end of the seventh month. Not to mention, both of your parents were Aurors that had actively defied Voldemort three or more times. This made you both prime candidates as threats to Voldemort. I had to act quickly to hide both of you".

I grimaced at this.

"I then placed both you and Neville in safe houses that were not known by anyone aside from their respective secret keepers. The secret keepers cast a powerful charm known as the fidelius charm. It is a powerful spell that hides that location from view and prevents anyone who does not know the address from entering".

Dumbledore then seemed to hesitate before saying the next part.

"The secret keeper for the Longbottoms was Marlene Stinefield, she, later on, was tortured and killed by Bellatrix Lestrange…The secret keepers for your parents was… your Godfather Sirius Black".

My mind then blanked, all thoughts of the prophecy and face Moldy Shorts disappearing as my thoughts turned into rage.

 _He was my Godfather?!_

I grabbed the armrest of my chair and gripped them tightly. I gritted my teeth and let Dumbledore continue before exploding my thoughts out.

"It was believed that Black sold out your parents… this then led to Voldemort finding you later on during that night on Hallow's End and causing the death of your parents".

In a fit of rage accidentally did wandless magic and blasted the books, piled on Dumbledore's desk, off onto the floor.

Godric then reigned me in, "CONTROL! HARRY CONTROL YOURSELF! I know you angry, and so am I, but let Dumbledore finish! We may miss something important otherwise!"

I then calmed down to let Dumbledore continue.

"One of your father's close Hogwarts friends at Hogwarts, Peter Pettigrew was later killed shortly after by Black, along with twelve other muggles. This lead to Black being sentenced to life within Azkaban without a trial by the Ministry".

I grimly looked at Dumbledore when something clicked in my mind.

 _I mean it is not that I like the man or anything, in fact I don't even know him! But being sentenced to life in Azkaban without a trial by the Ministry just sounds fishy. I mean look at what the Ministry did with the dementors situation at Hogsmeade. They were hardly trustworthy and held accountable to their own stupid actions_.

I was in the middle of my thoughts when Dumbledore spoke up again.

"However, because your only known legal magical guardian, Sirius Black, was placed in Hogwarts, I took up the role as your magical guardian. I did this to prevent others from getting their hands on you, as you may have been given to a Death Eater's family and killed shortly after".

Dumbledore seemed to have tears in his eyes before he spoke the next part.

"I then had you placed at the Dursleys due to the blood protection left behind by your mother willingly sacrificing herself for you. It carried on in her blood, so I had thought it would be best if you lived their, as your mother's protection could protect you whilst there. Also, the last place that Death Eaters would go looking for you is in a muggle area, they hated muggle-borns and everything muggle".

I thought Dumbledore had finished before he dropped a bomb on my head.

"And lastly Harry, I really hope you can forgive me for my actions in placing you with the Dursleys, but also that I honestly was under the belief that for the prophecy to be fulfilled, you were to die at the hand of the dark lord".

 _Wait what? Dumbledore… thought I couldn't do it? He… thought I would lose?_

"It is not that I didn't think you were capable Harry, it is because of what happened in Godric's Hollow when Voldemort's killing curse rebounded of your mother's protection and destroyed his body. The killing curse split his soul and he unknowingly made you a Horcrux. I couldn't confirm this theory until your previous year when you spoke parseltongue despite coming from a line the leads back to Gryffindor and the Peverells..."

I was still shocked, my body stood rigidly still.

"...I thought and for that entire summer that in order to defeat Voldemort, you had to die, as I found no way to remove the Horcrux without completely destroying the container, in other words, you yourself Harry. It wasn't until I was able to enter your mind, and Godric provided us with the solution to potentially save your life and remove the Horcrux, that I realized you didn't have to die…"

The room then became a deadly silence. I then spoke up in a quiet voice.

"It is okay sir, in fact, if I were in your position I would have thought the same… I think I also would have willingly sacrificed myself as well in order to destroy Voldemort once and for all…"

Dumbledore let loose a couple of tears. He looked at me sadly.

 _I finally understand why Dumbledore didn't tell me sooner… no wonder I feel like shit now_ …

I then got up and looked at Dumbledore.

"I guess that is enough for today sir, I don't think I can handle another revelation".

I joked slightly to try to lighten up the mood. Fawks seemed to catch on as in that moment, she awoke from her slumber and trilled out a melodious note. Dumbledore instantly cleared his tears and sat up with a small smile on his lips.

"Indeed… you should get back to your dormitory for the night and rest Harry. It is getting late..."

I turned around to leave, right before I was going to open the door, Dumbledore called out at me.

"I have begun looking for them Harry, the Horcruxes… so rest assured, I will find them and destroy them if I can... If you ever need any help or want to just simply talk to me Harry, my door is always open".

"Thank you, sir".

I opened the door and started to head back to my empty dormitory. I highly doubt I'd get any rest after what I heard today…


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28 - BURNOUT

 **Daphne POV**

I had just finished unpacking my things in the Slytherin common room after getting back to the castle from the Hogwarts Express by carriages. Oh, it felt so good to be back in Hogwarts!

 _I got relentlessly interrogated by my parents and Tori at home. I did however eventually cave in and tell Mum about what has happened so far between me and Harry, however, not before making her promise to not tell Dad and Tori._

I said bye to Tracey in my room before I raced off to the kitchens to meet Harry. The place had become an area where we would eat almost all the time, as Harry didn't want to go to the great hall for some reason. I waited for five minutes at the kitchen then decided to get up and go to the seventh floor. If Harry wasn't here, then he must be doing god knows what in the Room of Requirement again… if he is messing around with fiendfyre without telling me again I am going to hex the crap out of him…"

I walked towards the Room as the door materialized, I opened it to see Harry drenched in sweat firing a series of spells at the training dummies. I stared at him in awe as he continued on, not noticing I had arrived. He nonverbally with incredibly fast and precise wand movements sent a reducto, bombarda and confringo in a triangle formation at the dummy and shortly after sent another one in the same formation with a incarcerous, stupify and petrificus totalus. The dummy absorbed the spells, but left red dots as indicators where it was struck. One of Harry's three spells in the formation would always hit the dummy spot on in the chest. If his dummy were a moving target, it would very likely, if not definitely get hit by one or two of the three spells.

I thought that would be it, that was already an impressive sequence of a variety of spells, but Harry continued on. Harry with two giant slashing motions with his wand shot out two diffinod spells. The arced towards the dummy in an 'X' formation. Harry then after launching the two arcs used a spell I was unfamiliar with, he shot three ropes of fire that traveled at different angles towards the dummy before following up with an incendio, a spell I recognized! The fire ropes travelled in a triangle formation except they weren't going to strike the target from the front! They were going to strike the target from above and the left and right side! The incendio cast by Harry went straight towards the dummy whilst the other three spells boxed in the dummy.

 _Ingenious! This would force someone to defend from multiple different angles. If they weren't fast enough to react to this fast sequence of spells they would get hit! Even then, one would have to either use a lot of magical energy to put up a strong protego charm that protects them from all angles or conjure up objects to absorb the hits. This would create a significant advantage for Harry in a duel!_

I was about to congratulate him when the dummy spat the string of fire right back at him after absorbing the fire spells. I just saw Harry standing there with his wand lowered slightly, not moving. Just as I was about to scream at him to move, he raised his wand at the last second and cut the approaching flame in two. The flames flared off harmlessly to his left and right side. He then used his free hand and wandlessly grabbed a whisk of the passing flames before blowing on the flames in the palm of his hand. My eyebrows then raised so high that they threatened to go right off my face!

 _The flames fanned out and turned into a fiery stag!_

In a beautiful and seamless transition, Harry had flipped his opponent's offensive spell against him! He guided the stag with his hand?!

 _He could control fiendfyre wandlessly?!_

I noticed that although he lowered his wand, he didn't let his guard down. The fiery stag then charged at the dummies clearly incinerating all of them. The stag burned them to a crisp cleanly without leaving any trail of fire behind. The stag lingered around for a bit longer before Harry brought his wand back up in a circular motion before giving a slight finesse and cut the flames out cleanly. He then was panting heavily, his sweat now soaked through his shirt he was wearing, his shirt sticking to him and showing off some of his muscular upper body. I blushed slightly at the sight.

 _Harry was very well defined… He seems so… STOP IT DAPHNE!_

I snapped out of my thoughts and called out, "Harry!"

He quickly turned to look at me.

"Daphne I… OH CRAP! I totally forgot about meeting you in the kitchen! I am so sorry!"

I had a billion questions to ask him at that moment and was firing one question after another when he motioned for me to stop. The next thing he told me was almost too scary to be true.

* * *

After he finished telling me about the prophecy, why Voldemort came after him, Sirius Black being his Godfather and the information he withheld from me before about Horcruxes, my heart almost stopped beating for a second.

 _I think I might faint_ …

"Oh Harry…"

I ignored how sweaty he was quickly pulled him into a hug and snuggled my head into his shoulder. He hugged me tighter and whispered in my ear.

"Yeah… I'm holding up… barely… it was too much to process for a while... even flying on my broom over the holiday wasn't doing it for me, so I tried going harder and harder while practicing magic, I think I burned myself out at one point… but I got it under control now… it felt nice to tell you everything…"

We stood there and embraced each other for a long time. He then finally loosened up and let go of me, we stood face to face with each other.

"Thanks Daph, you always make my day better".

I reddened significantly at Harry's words.

I stammered out, "N-no pro-oblem Harry…"

He chuckled slightly at me. I then pushed my embarrassment aside and stomped my feet.

"Well you can go to the kitchen yourself after you clean up, since you are so obsessed with that place… I got to clean up now as well since I just hugged your sweaty ass!"

Harry paused for a bit before saying, "It is not that I am obsessed with the kitchens… well I am… it's just I overheard Ginny and Ron talking about slipping me a love potion. I have been avoiding the great hall during official breakfast, lunch and dinner times to prevent drinking or eating something spiked…"

I erupted into a volcanic fit of rage.

"WHAT! THAT WEASEL WORM DARES TRY SMUGGLE YOU A LOVE POTION! WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON HER! I'LL HEX THE LIVING CRAP-"

"Daphne calm down, she hasn't succeeded… and besides, I have been careful and probed the things that I have been eating and drinking beforehand... ".

I relaxed slightly at how thoughtful Harry had been, but was still mad at the weasel.

"Good…I guess I will meet you at the kitchens after I shower and clean up".

I then turned around and left for the dungeons before meeting up with Harry at the kitchens and spending the rest of the day with him.

* * *

 _Doran's Ring -_

 _Hi everyone! There will be a lot of chapters coming in on the next update! I have been doing my best to mix up my vocabulary. I found a lot of 'thens' in my writings haha. Thank you to those who pointed it out! I am still re-reading and editing. It seems like it is some sort of subconscious thing... even after reading it I still miss the 'then' sometimes haha. Thank you everyone for the amazing support and reviews. It has helped me a lot with developing this story and becoming a better overall writer. Thank you so much! Stay tuned for more chapters :D!_


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29 - ANOTHER ONE BITES THE DUST

 **Daphne POV**

It had been a month since term had started, tomorrow was simply going to be the best day ever.

 _At least I hoped it would be_ … _It was going to be Valentines Day tomorrow. I wonder what Harry is going to do? Hopefully, he doesn't forget_ … _Although to be fair, he has had a lot on his plate this year_ …

His literal death experience, sharing souls with Vol-Voldemort…

 _I still can barely say his name and still flinch at it, how does Harry do it without any hesitation and fear whatsoever?!_

...The prophecy and this whole Sirius Black fiasco. I don't know, was it selfish of me to want Harry to do something for me tomorrow? I was currently walking towards the Library, Harry and Hermione had both been helping Tracey with arithmancy. Honestly, I could use some help too… This new unit we started involved calculations for wand movements. We were learning trigonometry and the angle degrees and how that affects a spell. I then approached their desk, however, Harry suddenly turned and looked at me.

"Hey Daph, nice of you to join us".

"How did you know I was here? I didn't tell you I was coming… I didn't make any sound either..."

Harry then put a finger to his lips.

He whispered, "Magic".

I then promptly smacked him on the head with my arithmancy notebook.

"Ow… okay okay geez… I will tell you later".

I nodded, satisfied with his answer. I then sat next to Tracey as my boyfriend and Hermione tutored us. After Harry and Hermione finished tutoring us, I then left with Harry to the Room of Requirement. I thought I was going to enter Harry's training room with the dummies, but I was shocked when I saw the mountain pile of objects within the room. We then shifted through the objects, it seemed that Harry was collecting ingredients for a love potion… and the strongest one… Amortentia…

"Harry, why are you gathering ingredients for the strongest love potion in the world…"

Harry turned around quickly.

"Oh… it is just a precaution… I just thought that some people might try and sneak me a love potion or two tomorrow as it is… you know…"

 _I was happy that he didn't forget! My heart soared for a moment before I realized that he implied that tomorrow that Weasel Girl might strike! However, what would gathering ingredients and brewing it yourself do?_

"Oh, I understand Harry, however, that doesn't explain why you are gathering love potion ingredients".

Harry laughed slightly.

"That is because I want to recognize the magical signature for a love potion, that way I will know what food or drinks will be spiked with it without drinking it and falling under the potion".

"What do you by magical signature?"

Harry then explained to me the complex magical theory behind magical attunement and reading magical auras. I was quite shocked when I found out Harry had mastered this. I asked him to teach me, but after I tried a few times I couldn't feel anything. He said we would work on it together and see how it goes in the future.

After Harry gathered the ingredients and helped him with brewing the potion. He gazed at the potion for a bit. He stood silently, eyeing the potion. He then took his wand out and vanished the potion.

"Okay Daph, let's go".

"Wait? That's it… that looked so simple…"

"Well… I mean I could see the object and the magical aura it gave off, I will recognize it next time now that I have seen it. So yeah…not much else to do aside from seeing and remembering... that is pretty much it".

"What about using it to detect if an object is dangerous or not? Dark objects definitely will give off a different vibe right? Problem a nasty feeling or dangerous vibe?"

"Yeah, you are probably right Daph, but it is not like Hogwarts has any-"

Harry fell silent. His face then drained of color. He then sharply turned and looked at whichever mountain pile he was looking at.

 _There were so many piles of goodness knows what in this room_.

I followed Harry over to the pile he was apparently looking at.

 **Harry POV**

"What about using it to detect if an object is dangerous or not? Dark objects definitely will give off a different vibe right? Problem a nasty feeling or dangerous vibe?"

Godric then said in my mind, "Wow Harry, your girlfriend is so clever! I wonder if deer Salazar is in her head…"

 _Shut up Godric, that-_

I fell silent as I felt a slight nasty and eerie feeling creep over me. It was faint and hardly noticeable.

 _Godric… is that?_

"Yes Harry, I recognize it… In fact, I can't believe that we missed it! The bazillion times we have been up here in this room doing detection drills… Harry this has a similar magical signature to the Horcrux that was in your head…"

I then walked over to where I was feeling this suppressed and quiet nasty aura. Daphne followed closely behind me. When I arrived in front of the mountain pile of objects I stopped and stared at it for a bit.

 _Um Godric, I know finding it is good and all, but how are we going to destroy it? I might need to go down to the chamber and…_

"No need Harry, take out my sword".

 _Wait… since when could your sword destroy Horcruxes? I thought only basilisk venom could-_

"Since you stabbed it in the basilisk's mouth and the sword absorbed the venom's deadly properties".

 _Ah… great…that's convenient..._

I took my wand out and casted accio on the Horcrux. Nothing happened.

"I think it might have an anti-summoning charm on it Harry, you will have to dig your way through all those objects… Be careful though to not touch the Horcrux. We don't know if any curses have been placed on it".

 _Okay Godric_.

I then looked over at Daphne who seemed slightly worried.

"Daph, could you stand back a bit, please? I think I just found a Horcrux…"

Her eyes bulged out and she started to ask a million questions per minute.

"It is okay, I am going to be careful, I won't touch it and use my wand to move it around, after all, there might be curses placed on it… but I need you to stand back… if it is dangerous, I can probably get out of the way… but I need to make sure you are safe".

I could tell she wanted to argue but she bit her lip and reluctantly nodded her head. I raised my hand in the air and mist started to swirl around my hand. I then opened my hand and the Sword of Gryffindor began to materialize in my palm. I firmly grasped the handled and leveled the sword. The feeling of warmth and a surge of confidence suddenly flowing through me.

I waved my wand at objects and pieces, on the pile with the Horcrux in it, and started tossing them left and right onto other piles of items. After clearing through much of the junk, I finally found it. I levitated an object underneath the box and lifted it all together towards me. I then waved my waved again and formed a rope and hook to unlocked it.

 _Then the foul magical signature was let out. Oh, it felt absolutely disgusting, it was nasty in every way imaginable._

"MERLIN'S BEARD! THAT IS ROWENA'S DIADEM! HOW DID THE BLOODY FUCKER FIND IT AND DARE TURN IT INTO A HORCRUX!" Godric roared in my mind.

I don't think I had ever seen him lose his temper. Even when explaining to Dumbledore about me being a Horcrux, he was calm, but had a seriousness behind it. I never heard Godric yell like this.

Godric then sadly choked out, "Destroy it Harry… I can't bear to look at it this way… the very thing it has become defiles Rowena's memory".

I raised the sword to strike it down, but I started to hear some whispers in my ear, telling me terrible things of Daphne, I ignored them and struck down at the diadem. There was an explosion and dark smoke started to pour out of the diadem. I staggered back a bit from the unexpected explosion. I could no longer detect the foul Horcrux anymore. I then looked down at the broken diadem tried repairing it but it did not work.

 _Maybe Dumbledore can repair it using the Elder Wand_ …

I looked over at Daphne, who looked extremely worried.

"It's okay now Daphne, you can come over now, the Horcrux has been destroyed".

When she walked over she gasped.

"Isn't that Ravenclaw's long-lost Diadem? That was a bloody Horcrux?!"

"Yeah…"

We both stared at the broken diadem for a while before I picked it up.

"Hey Daph, do you mind if you head on first back to your common room? I am going to take this to Dumbledore".

She nodded her head and turned on her heel to leave when I suddenly remembered something.

"Wait! Daph!"

I called after her. She spun around gracefully, like a muggle ballerina.

"Yes, Harry?"

I then took off my Potter family ring and canceled the notice me not charm for only Daphne. Her eyes then looked at the ring in surprise.

"Here is my family ring, it has enchantments on it to help detect and poisons or potions in whatever you hold in your hand… Just in case… you know… for tomorrow…"

She beamed at me but then shook her head shortly after.

"Thank you Harry, I appreciate your concern, but I have a familial ring that does that as well".

She raised her left hand and then canceled her notice me not charm on her ring for me.

"I am after all heiress to a Most Noble and Ancient House".

 _Phew!_

I smiled at her knowing that she would be safe tomorrow. Once outside the Room, we shared a quick kiss before going our separate ways.

* * *

As I approached Dumbledore's office, once again… I realized I didn't know the password. I luckily though saw professor Lupin standing at the gargoyle, about to go up. I then quickened my pace and broke into a run.

"Professor Lupin!" I yelled.

I sprinted as fast as I could to get to him. He turned around to see me bolting down the corridor. He then let me catch my breath.

"You need to see the Headmaster Mister Potter?"

I looked and smiled at the Professor.

"Yes sir, I have something very important to discuss with him".

Professor Lupin looked intrigued.

"Oh, and what may this important thing be? Not if you mind disclosing it to me".

I bit down on my tongue.

"Sorry Professor, but this is something strictly between me and Dumbledore. Dumbledore told me to not tell anyone else about it".

I noticed that Lupin's shoulders sagged a bit, he then turned towards the gargoyle and said "airheads".

Next, he said something that kind of shocked me as we walked up onto the steps.

"Dumbledore told you I am a werewolf didn't he?" My eyes widened slightly at his open admission.

 _No wonder he was gone once a month during DADA and we got stupid Snape. He had to undergo a transformation into a werewolf and be away from students. Daphne had told me of his reaction to Dean's werewolf boggart while we took Tracey to the hospital wing back then. It made so much sense now!_

The steps then stopped rotating as we got off onto the solid stone floor leading to the Headmaster's office. Lupin, then realizing that Harry didn't know, widened his eyes before looking away in shame.

"Oh… He didn't… I am sorry… you must think I'm-"

I cut the Professor off immediately.

"Professor, my view of you has not changed. You are still that brilliant DADA Professor that has taught us so much this year. In fact, I'd say this makes me admire you even more than before! Despite… your furry little problem... you still show your love and passion to teach every time you are in class with us! I do not by any means think any less of you, sir!"

Professor Lupin was about to respond when Dumbledore told us to come in. After entering the office I saw Dumbledore there talking with… Snape…

 _Snape then hid the potion he was holding quickly, but not before I got a glance at it. Not that I needed to see it to know what potion it was. It was clearly wolfsbane. The very fact that Professor Lupin is here proves it_.

"It is okay Severus, Harry know about… my furry little problem".

Snape snorted, "Of course he knows, you told him didn't you Lupin? Couldn't control yourself and tell a student, especially that arrogant-"

Dumbledore then cut Snape off.

"I think that is enough Severus, that will be all. Thank you for helping Remus with the wolfsbane".

Snape stormed out of the room after Dumbledore dismissed him, cloak billowing behind him. After talking to Dumbledore and Professor Lupin about his furry situation, I found out he was one of my father's close friends. They caused a lot of mischief for Dumbledore and Mcgonagall back in the day. Lupin then talked about his adventures with him, and how they first met. He then talked about how he and my Dad were part of the Mauraders! He was the wolf looking character on the Marauder's map! That meant that my Dad was an animal and potentially an Animagus as well! He could be one of the other three… But wait, my patronus was a stag… My dad's might have been the same. I then remembered the stag drawing on the Map. It was called Prongs! I then broke into a large smile at knowing something more about my Dad. I then couldn't help but wonder about my Mum as well.

"Professor… what about my mother? What was she like?"

Professor Lupin looked distant for a while. He then explained how kind and endearing my mother was, but also very strict and fiery at the same time. He told me how she easily accepted that he was a werewolf, just like I did moments ago before entering the Headmaster's office. We then got into a long conversation before Professor Lupin left.

"Harry, I assume that your visit tonight was not to simply come to see how I was doing. It is getting late... if there is nothing urgent then you best head off to bed".

"Actually sir, there was something incredibly important I wanted to discuss".

I then gave him a knowingly look. Dumbledore then quickly summoned his wand out of his robes and cast several charms over the room. One charm even stopped the paintings from listening in! He then gestured for me to continue.

"I found and destroyed a Horcrux sir, in the school…"

I took out the broken Diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw. He gasped in surprise as I walked over and placed it on his desk.

"This… was in the school?"

Dumbledore looked absolutely floored. I wasn't sure if it was because of knowing that a Horcrux had been right under his nose, or that it was the freaking long-lost Diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw.

"Yes sir, I found it when I was looking for some potion ingredients in the Room of Requirement".

He processed what I said. A calculative look took place in his twinkling eyes.

"Very well Harry, if what you brought me was indeed a Horcrux, you have helped me narrow down my search for it significantly…I will let you know more soon once I have narrowed down the possibilities… for now, good night and well done on discovering this!"

I beamed at Dumbledore, glad to be of help. I then left his office and headed back to my room.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30 - VALENTINE'S DAY

 **Daphne POV**

I woke up in the morning, I sat up straight away, extremely excited for the day. I opened my bedside curtains and saw a rose and a letter lying on the desk next to my bed. _It must be Harry!_ I quickly picked up the letter and ripped it open.

 _Dear Daphne,_

 _Happy Valentines Day! I hope you have a brilliant day! Meet me at the Room of Requirement later tonight after class! I have a surprise planned for us then! I hope you love the Rose! Have a great day today Daph!_

 _Love, Harry_

I smiled widely at the letter. I then picked up the rose and smelled it. I couldn't help smiling as I got changed out of pajamas and into my robes. Tracey gave me a knowingly smirk the entire time.

"Prince charming send you that?"

No longer embarrassed about when Tracey used to tease our relationship, I huffed out my retort.

"Yes! He gave me the rose...and a card!"

"Oooooo... " whistled Tracey.

We then both walked out of the room after getting dressed and headed for the great hall. I was so excited to see Harry tonight, I couldn't wait until then. I wished I didn't have classes today… I was eating in the great hall with Tracey when I saw the Weasley girl fuming and leaving the hall.

 _Hahaha, Harry must have foiled her plan_.

I peacefully ate my breakfast before heading off to Transfiguration class. We were currently discussing in class about Animagi. I found it intriguing to become an Animagus. We started this unit in transfiguration near the start of the year. I have talked to Harry so many times about it due to my love for transfiguration. I always thought it would be cool to transform into an animal. Harry, however, didn't seem too interested in becoming one, he stated that he was more interested in learning spells and other types of magic.

 _Simply put, he just probably didn't want to put in the time and effort to turn into an Animagus himself. I mean... I had been doing a lot, A LOT, of research to become one._

I have been to the Room of Requirement to see if there were any additional books on becoming an Animagus as the books in the library were a bit vague. Harry had helped me with training in wandless magic as I would need it to shift in and out of my Animagus form. I had not made much progress with it… it was very difficult. I tried doing the exercises he told me to, which was to sit cross legged in a meditating position and try to lift an object by wandlessly casting wingardium leviosa, but my object would only twitch slightly and lift off the floor for a brief second. I then broke out of my thoughts as Mcgonagall started to pair us off in class.

* * *

After my last class of the day, ancient runes, I quickly bolted back to my room to get changed before heading straight for the Room of Requirement. Tracey had help me pick out my outfit. I wore a dark navy blue dress. The dress skirt went until just above my knees. I then wore a light blue cotton jacket on top. As I approached the corridor I heard two people talking and quickly hid behind a stone pillar that was right around a corner. I then listened for a bit, hearing the Weasel girl talk.

"Alright! Ron, don't screw this up again! We overheard Fred and George… Harry is coming to the seventh floor for some reason and this is my chance! Don't screw this up!"

"Alright, alright Ginny, knock it off!"

I stood behind the pillar stunned in silence until I heard a whisper from behind me.

"Care to keep me company Milady?"

I turned around and saw Harry! Wow, he really dressed well this time compared to our trips together to Hogsmeade. He wore a very nice dark green bomber jacket, that matched his eyes, with a white t-shirt underneath. He then had black jeans on. However, I lost coherent thought when I saw the bouquet of flowers in his left hand. I almost squealed in delight before he made a Shhh gesture with his spare hand.

"Here... take this!" whispered Harry.

He then handed me his invisibility cloak and told me to put it on. I was confused as to why he didn't come underneath the cloak with me. He then smirked and took out his wand and disappeared.

 _He disillusioned himself!_

We then walked around the corridor three times, trying our best not to laugh when we passed Ron and Ginny waiting in anticipation for Harry. The door then formed behind the corner of where Ron and Ginny were staring at, therefore they couldn't see us enter. Once inside, I gasped at the sight and let Harry's invisibility cloak drop onto the floor. The Room had become a balcony on the Eiffel Tower overlooking Paris! Harry undid his disillusionment and walked over to me with his bouquet of flowers. I turned around and grabbed him immediately to snog the living daylights out of him.

After our incredibly heated kiss, Harry sat me down at the table and an house elf by the name of Dobby appeared. He brought us our dinner. We laughed and joked about many things since the start of this year. We then got into a serious discussion about Animagi.

"Wouldn't it be cool if my Animagus form was a magical animal, Harry? Even though this has never happened, what do you think? Oh! What if my corporeal patronus turns out to be my Animagus form! I am still working on it, I haven't formed a corporeal patronus yet… but I am almost there! I'm-"

I then cut myself off abruptly as Harry sat there smiling at me not saying anything.

"You don't think this is a good idea do you?"

His eyes widened and he quickly started waving his hands.

"No no no no no, Daph, I think it is brilliant that you are this passionate about becoming an Animagus! I just really liked watching you talk about it… And yeah your corporeal patronus might be the same as you Animagus! My Dad's patronus was after all the same as his Animagus form so maybe…"

He then stopped midway and took something tiny out from his jacket pocket. He waved his wand and enlarged the object. I gasped when I saw what it was.

"Is that…? Is that a mandrake leaf? How did you get one without pissing off Professor Sprout!"

"Well I have my ways… I just thought since you really wanted to become an Animagus… I would help you get started, I began to look into the process and since you need a mandrake leaf for the potion I-"

I jumped out of my seat and walked around the table to give Harry a kiss.

"Thank you so much Harry! This means so much to me!"

I then sat back down and we continued to talk about Animagi. I had to keep the bloody leaf in my mouth for a month and cast a spell daily, but it would be well worth it. The next lightning storm would be next month, two days after the Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff Quidditch game in March. Our dinner then eventually came to an end. Harry then took out some sort of parchment and placed it in front of him on the table. Harry then smirked at me.

"Oh yeah Daph, I forgot to tell you about this… It just didn't cross my mind over the last couple of months because of how hectic everything has been."

He pointed his wand at the parchment.

"I solemnly swear, that I am up to no good!"

Lines then started to form on the parchment and labels started to appear. After it was fully formed, I recognized some of the locations on it.

 _Gryffindor Tower… The Great Hall… Castle Courtyard… It then hit me! This was a map of Hogwarts!_

Harry explained to me the concept of the map. It was ingenious! We looked at the two labels that were still outside the Room... which was interestingly not listed on the map, in the seventh floor corridor stood Ron and Ginny. We both collapsed in hysterical laughter as they still stood there. My stomach started to hurt as I was laughing so hard.

 _The irony! The Weasel tried to stop me and Harry having a good time, but it was instead her not having a good time! Oh how the tables have turned._

Harry went to pick up the Map when he suddenly stopped laughing. He became pale and deathly still, his face losing all signs of happiness from before. I then followed his line of sight and saw him glaring at a label that was moving on the map… "Peter Pettigrew…"


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31 - LOCKDOWN

 **Harry POV**

"Daph! Put on my Dad's cloak quickly! We are going to get to the bottom of this!"

"Harry, hang on, I don't understand… didn't you say from before that Sirius Black killed Pettigrew… I mean I know you told me your theory about not getting a trial…what if the map is-"

"No Daph, the Map never lies, it even showed Dumbledore pacing in his office and leaving the school, I know, I have seen it. If the Map says Pettigrew is here, then he is here!"

Daphne seemed to hesitate before nodding at me and then putting on the cloak. I then disillusioned myself and we walked out of the Room to go look for Pettigrew. However, when we went towards the staircase we saw it was crowded with students.

 _What had happened?_

There were murmuring and numerous discussion all throughout the stairwells in Hogwarts. Students talking quickly to one another. Even the paintings on the walls were gossiping and looking at something. I then followed everyone's gaze and looked around at the stairwell and then saw the Gryffindor portrait door with scratches on it that tore through the tapestry of the painting. The fat lady in the portrait is missing! I saw Dumbledore shuffling through the crowd of students. Percy then barked out at the students whilst pointing at his badge.

"Make way! Headmaster is here! C'mon you heard me! Move!"

Once Dumbledore got in front of the portrait, he closed his eyes for a bit while reaching forward and hovered his hand over tapestry. I then suddenly realized it.

 _He was trying to detect the magical signature! Hey Godric, do you think Dumbledore knows what caused it?_

"I am not sure Harry, although my guess is that Dumbledore has a good idea to whom caused it, and in fact, what caused it. However, someone like Dumbledore wouldn't say anything until he is a hundred percent certain, so maybe we should go over and take a look ourselves later? It might be a while before Dumbledore reveals what it is, if you want an immediate answer, I suggest we go examine it ourselves".

I agreed with Godric, as much as I like Dumbledore, he did tend to play his cards quite close to his chest. Dumbledore's voice then echoed around the hall.

"Mister Filch, round up the ghosts! Tell them to search every painting in the castle! Find the fat lady!"

Filch responded straight away while pointing a finger at a painting on the sixth floor corridor.

"There is no need for ghosts professor… The fat lady is there!"

All the students then gasped. Then chaos ensued once again as everyone shifted on the crowded stairwells to make room for Dumbledore. Students pushed and shoved others as they moved around. Once Dumbledore got in front of the painting he asked the fat lady a question.

"Dear lady… who did this to you?"

The fat lady then screeched out, "Agghhhh… eyes like the devil, he's got… and a soul as dark as his name… it's him, Headmaster… the one they all talk about…he is here! Somewhere in the castle…Sirius Black! AGHHHHH!"

Dumbledore then turned to Filch. His eyes losing his customary twinkle.

"Secure the castle Mister Filch… The rest of you! To the great hall!"

Everyone quickly scrambled to the great hall, students started rushing down the staircases towards there. Once the crowd dispersed, I whispered to Daphne, who hopefully was still standing next to me.

"Let's head over to the Gryffindor portrait door, I want to examine it before we go the great hall". Daphne seemed to still be next to me as she whispered back. "Okay… let's be quick…"

After I examined the portrait, I managed to identify residue from a diffindo cutting curse. It seems that whoever left was in a hurry and launched these spells to force the fat lady out of the portrait to not leave a witness. Evidently, the fat lady managed to escape and reported to the Headmaster who she saw. Daphne and I then walked off towards the great hall. On the way, we entered Moaning Myrtle's bathroom and I canceled my disillusionment charm, and she took of My Dad's cloak and gave it back to me. We quickly left the bathroom before entering the great hall.

I was going to tell Dumbledore what I found out before I stopped. I then realized that Pettigrew appearing on the map could mean nothing to him.

 _I mean nobody has ever seen him, I don't even know what the goddamn person looks like!_

No… I need more evidence before telling Dumbledore. Telling him now will only put even more worries onto his shoulder. He already had started to hunt Voldemort's Horcruxes and was dealing with the dementors that were still on the borders of Hogwarts. He has a crap ton of other responsibilities as well… No… it would be better to solve this ourselves before telling him.

Daphne and I then separated as we each went to our house tables. The headmaster stated that Gryffindor Tower would be on lockdown and that all Gryffindor students were to stay in the great hall until it was safe to return. I looked over at Daphne and saw a worried expression on her face. I gave her a reassuring smile back to signal that I was okay. She then unwillingly left with the rest of the Slytherins as they were dismissed to go back to their rooms. I suddenly realized that not many people were wearing their Hogwarts robes… in fact, nearly everyone wore something casual or nice…

 _Sigh… something like this just had to spoil the fun on Valentines Day…_

I then sneaked out of the great hall once everyone but the Gryffindors left. I went searching for Pettigrew, but every time I pinned him down into a room, it was empty. I couldn't find him. After the third try, I gave up. I started to second guess myself, wondering if the Map was actually broken or lying like what Daphne illuded to.

 _No… but the Map has never lied_ …

I then gave it one more try. When I didn't find him I finally gave up looking. I then turned around and started heading back towards the great hall.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32 - GRYFFINDOR VS HUFFLEPUFF

 **Harry POV**

It was the second week of March.

 _Fuck! Although it stopped snowing… It was now fucking raining! Thankfully Dumbledore gave me the tip about my glasses. Now I don't have to worry about it falling off, or it being bothered by rainwater or snow._

In the prep room, Oliver was busy going over tactics with the rest of the team. After he finished briefing the team on the tactics, Oliver then reminded everyone of the current standings.

"Remember guys, Hufflepuff is just like us, they are 1-0 in the standings and they beat Ravenclaw 220 - 10. They won very convincingly as they were already in the lead by 60 points before Diggory caught the snitch and Hufflepuff won. If we beat them today, we will jump up in the standings ahead of them and be positioned for the go to the final and win the cup!"

On that note, the team cheered. We then left and got onto our brooms waiting for the announcer to call us out onto the pitch. Lee, the announcer for the games, started shouting our names out. I watched as he called each of my teammates one by one. They then shot out of the room one by one until it was only me left.

"-And Ladies and Gentlemen, the youngest seeker that Gryffindor Team ever seen! It is Harry Potter!"

I then shot out on my Nimbus 2000 and circled around the pitch. The crowd roared as I came onto the field. When flying around, I saw Daphne, Tracey, and Hermione standing together at a spot in stands. I saw them waving at me and waved back. I then after a couple of loops around the pitch slowed down and stopped in front of Diggory. We gave each other a polite nod before Madam Hooch spoke up with a sonorous charm.

"Alright, you all know the rules! I want a nice and clean game… from all of you!"

She paused for a moment then kicked the chest and it opened up.

Lee then yelled, "The bludgers are up! Followed by the golden snitch! Wow! That little golden ball sure is fast today! It zoomed away immediately after being free!"

I glanced at the snitch before looking back at Madam Hooch. Madam Hooch then picked up the Quaffle from the chest. She then extended it out and held it in the palm of her hand. The crowd then roared as the match was about to begin. All the chasers tensed on their brooms, getting ready to fly forwards to snatch the Quaffle.

"Three!... Two!... One!..."

She then blew the whistle and tossed the Quaffle high into the air. Angelina and Alicia immediately surged forwards whilst Katie cycled around behind the Hufflepuff formation.

 _It was as if they anticipated getting the starting possession! And they did!_

Angelina snatched the Quaffle up and quickly and passed it to Alicia as two Hufflepuff chases converged on her after she snatched the opening possession. The Two Hufflepuff chasers then immediately peeled off Angelina and went to chase Alicia. Alicia with her headstart was flying towards the Hufflepuff hoops fast, the two Hufflepuff's hot on her tail, trying to close the distance.

Then a bludger came at Alicia, it was accelerating towards her when George flew by and smacked the bludger at a slightly different angle. He changed the angle ever so slightly so that it went towards the two Hufflepuff chasers tailing Alicia instead of her. This slowed down one of the Hufflepuffs as he had to break away to dodge.

Alicia was now approaching the hoops fast. The Hufflepuff keeper waited in anticipation. Alicia then suddenly accelerated to the left and threw the quaffle! The keeper immediately served around to block the left hoop, except the quaffle didn't go anywhere near the hoops, it passed above and went behind the left hoop and was caught by… Katie! Katie caught the Quaffle, and in one clean and swift motion, tossed it straight at the right hoop. The Hufflepuff keeper, taken aback by the impressive coordination shown between the Gryffindor chasers, tried to recover towards the right hoop. He, however, didn't even make it to the center hoop before the Quaffle had already passed cleanly through the right hoop.

Lee then shouted "SCORE! Katie Bell has scored the first points of the match! That is 10 points to Gryffindor! What a beautifully coordinated play by her and Alicia Spinnet!"

I smiled, we were off to a good start. I then peeled my eyes away and began looking for the snitch. I flew around a bit looking around for the slightest hint of gold. Some of the camera flashes in the crowd had me accelerate a couple times because I thought it was the glint on the snitch. I took a quick glance at the score, 70 - 40. Damn, we were only a bit ahead. I then decided we need more time to accumulate a lead. I signalled to Fred and George to keep the bludgers away and then suddenly turned my broom around and started zooming off.

 _Take the bait! Take the bait!_

Diggory seemed to have noticed my sudden change and chased after me.

"OH! IT SEEMS LIKE POTTER HAS SEEN THE SNITCH! Diggory has accelerated as well and chased after him! He is getting closer to Potter and- A WRONSKI FEINT! OH WOW! AND BEAUTIFULLY EXECUTED! Diggory is off his broom!" yelled out Lee.

Diggory took the bait, the second he got closer to me, I dived down and reached out my hand, it was as if I was trying grasp the snitch. Then at the last possible second, I pulled up right before the ground, the hedges of my broom almost touching the grass pitch before shooting off back into the sky. Diggory then crashed hard onto the grass pitch and fell off his broom. The crowd roared as I flew back into the sky. I quickly started to look for the snitch, my head darted back and forth trying to find it.

After a while, I looked over at the score again once Lee yelled out into the microphone.

"SCORE! Angelina Johnson has scored back to back goals! Another 10 points to Gryffindor! They now lead Hufflepuff 120 - 50!"

I smiled and focused all my attention back onto my hunt for the snitch. I then saw Diggory back up, flying up towards the sky.

 _He did seem to be injured! Damn, he is tough! He still managed to get up from a crash like that?_

For the briefest second saw a hint of gold wisk by the Gryffindor goal posts. I leaned forward and accelerated towards it. Then I saw it! The little blighter! The snitch seemed to sense me approaching and took off towards the sky. I then did a barrel roll to quickly dodge a bludger sent at me before soaring up towards the sky.

"OH! A clean barrel roll executed by Potter! He now seems to be flying off to the sky… YES! POTTER HAS SEEN THE SNITCH!" yelled out Lee.

Diggory then quickly took off, he was hesitant to do so at first, fearing another Wronski Feint. I accelerated and went higher and higher into the clouds. The rain started to get heavier as I shot upwards. The wind picked up and it started to get colder. I was almost at the snitch! Diggory was closing in on me as I struggled to catch the snitch.

 _Then there was my chance!_

At that moment I curved towards the exact same side the snitch curved towards. I reached out my hand and swiped the snitch. I grasped the tight little golden ball tightly. I smiled as I flew back down out of the clouds and raised my hand.

Lee then bellowed out, "HARRY POTTER HAS THE SNITCH! HE HAS CAUGHT IT ONCE AGAIN! GRYFFINDOR WINS!"

A roar then erupted from the crowd around the Quidditch pitch. Although I could hear the occasional BOOO! The cheers drowned out the boos. I then looked towards the stands and saw Daphne, Tracey, and Hermione all jumping up and down whilst waving at me. I did a quick dive and flew near them and gave them a wave as well. Once I got back down onto the pitch, I was swarmed by the team.

"WELL DONE HARRY!" yelled out all three chasers.

Oliver then gave me a fist bump and patted me on the back.

"Yeah-"

"Good catch-"

"and what a sick-"

"Wronski Feint Harry!"

I laughed at the twins back and forth praise.

Katie then hollered out, "PARTY IN THE COMMON ROOM!"

We then all left to the changing rooms and headed back to the Gryffindor common room to celebrate. We were now 2-0 and if we beat Ravenclaw, which we most likely will, We will be favorites heading into the final!


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33 - ANIMAGUS

 **Daphne POV**

It was currently the next day. Gryffindor had beat Hufflepuff yesterday in Quidditch yesterday. The entire school was still buzzing with excitement after the game. Although I didn't care much for Quidditch, I did for Harry. I showed up to cheer and support him on. I was waiting for Harry in the Room of Requirement. The lightning storm would be tomorrow. I had kept the bloody mandrake leaf in my mouth for the last month and have casted the 'amanto animo animato animagus' spell on a daily basis.

 _I don't understand how Harry would have wanted to kiss me with the leaf in my mouth, but he still did nevertheless… Gods he is just the best…_

I have also been slowly improving my wandless magic. I could lift some objects now, however, I still couldn't lift anything heavier than two very large textbooks.

 _I couldn't lift a trunk effortlessly like Harry… Honestly, even with Gryffindor in his head, I sometimes wonder if my boyfriend is secretly Merlin!_

I had gotten all the ingredients needed to brew the Animagus potion. When meditating over the last month, I had brief visions and snippets of my potential Animagus form. This was a good sign, as it indicated that I could become an Animagus. From the visions, I gathered I was a very graceful four-legged animal as I moved around with ease. Many of the other animals I past lowered their heads and paid respect towards me for some reason.

 _Even a tiger bowed…_

The location was weird though as well, I was usually out in a cherry blossom forest, or relatively close to a shrine of some sorts. I couldn't recognize the writing on the shrine. It wasn't Latin or English. The writing looked like characters. I had looked up in the library for the characters on the wall of the shrine, but it didn't exist. I was getting the cauldron ready when Harry walked in and smiled at me.

"Hey Daph!"

I beamed back at him.

"Hi Harry! I am getting ready to brew the potion! Thanks for being here with me!"

"No problem Daph! Although I am not the best at potions, I do know enough to get by! Besides I wanted to watch you make the potion as your bloody amazing at potions! And I am not saying it to be nice… It is because you actually are great at potions!"

I blushed at his praise.

 _I mean coming from somebody who has a wealth of knowledge in his head thanks to Gryffindor is saying something_.

"That is only because Snape is extremely biased when it comes to you!"

I then turned my attention back to my potions kit and cauldron that was laid out on the table. After double checking that I had all the ingredients and everything was in order, I started to make the potion. Harry watched me closely as I worked. Right before the potion was finished, I took the mandrake leaf out of my mouth and dropped it into the cauldron and mixed it in with the rest of the potion. I then took out a vial and poured the potion into it. I capped it with a lid and smiled.

"There we go! Now we just need to wait until the storm tomorrow!"

I slipped the potion into a pocket in my robe. Harry smiled at me and we both left the Room and went to kitchens. We then spent the next hour feeding each other food before heading back to our respective dormitories and turning in for the night.

* * *

I was currently in the middle of charms class, Professor Flitwick was currently running the students through the Glacius charm to freeze objects when I heard a rumble in the distance. I looked out at the window and saw a storm cloud approaching Hogwarts.

 _Oh no, I need to get out of class now to drink the potion. The lightning storm is going to be here soon!_

Harry seemingly noticing my dilemma shot a notice me not charm onto me wandlessly.

 _I beamed at him, despite him not seeing it with his head facing the front of the classroom, at Flitwick._

I then walked out of class without anyone noticing and bolted towards the castle grounds. I stopped once I was behind a tree near the Black Lake.

 _Best if not many people saw this..._

Once I got there, the wind started to pick up and it had started to rain a bit. I quickly chugged the potion and waited. Then as lightning struck and rumbled in the air. The visions started to appear again. I saw myself on all fours running around the spring blossom forest and arriving at the shrine. I then walked over in front of the shrine and gazed down at the water. At that moment I saw my Animagus form, I was a fox! I then felt my body change and turn into it. Once I transformed, I noticed my fur was golden and gave off a slight glow.

 _Must be because of my blonde hair._

I then ran quickly towards the lake and peered down at my reflection. To say I was shocked was an understatement. I wasn't an ordinary fox! I had light blue glowing markings, that matched my sapphire blue eyes, on my face and I had... seven tails?

 _What? How come I have seven tails as a Fox?_

I twirled around in a circle, fanning out my seven foxtails. I then realized how large I was after looking more closely at my reflection in the water. I then heard footsteps approaching. It was really loud! It was like my five senses suddenly skyrocketed. I was a bit overwhelmed with the amount of input I could hear. I didn't know what to do so I quickly bolted back towards the tree where I hid behind to drink the potions and stood in the shadows. I then heard Harry's voice and watched him approach my location.

 _Wait… he isn't talking though… His lips are not even moving… wait what?_

Harry then became alarmed and turned to look directly at me.

 _He seemed to try and focus hard on blocking his thoughts… wait I am listening to his thoughts? I am doing legilimency on him! What? I didn't know how I was reading his thoughts._

I then decided to break eye contact with him and then I could no longer hear his thoughts.

"Daph? Is that you? How did you… Nevermind, explain it to me after you transform back!"

I nodded, not daring to make eye contact with him. I focused hard but I struggled to transform back. Then after the fifth try, I finally turned back into a human. I then sprawled out onto the floor.

"Oh Harry! I am sorry! I didn't mean to-"

"Whoa Daph! It is okay… in fact it is amazing! You seem to be some sort of magical animal! Congratulations! I think you are the first person in all of wizarding history to have a magical animal as their Animagus!"

I was shocked by his statement.

 _No way that I am… but I could hear his thoughts just now! And what were those glowing blue markings on my face… I am definitely a magical animal!_

"...yeah… but I don't know what I am still…"

Harry's jaw then dropped open and hung there.

"Really Daph? You had the ability to read thoughts just now and you have seven tails… surely you know what you are?"

I smacked him on the shoulder.

"Ow okay, okay… you're a Kitsune".

I stared at him and was about to smack him again when he realized I didn't know what on bloody earth a Kitsune was.

"A Kitsune is a type of magical fox found in Japan, Korea and the northern regions of China. The Kitsune are highly intelligent creatures that delve into dreams and have a renown mastery over the mind. They are very adaptive and graceful creatures, however, they are also incredibly fierce and cunning. If someone were to disrespect or try to cheat them, they wouldn't see their retaliation coming. They are fast and quick on their feet, delivering killing blows without the opponent even realizing. It is a type of fox that lives a very long life and has many tails. It can have up to three to nine tails. The more tails you have, the wiser and more powerful you are… and since you have seven tails… and seven being an incredibly powerful magical number…"

I then understood what Harry was implying. My powers as a Kitsune were incredibly strong. My mastery over the mind while in my form would be very powerful. Harry explained a bit more to me about my Animagus form, we then ditched classes for the rest of the day and went to the Room of Requirement. We then did a bunch of experiments and test with my Animagus form. At the end of it, I was utterly exhausted as I transformed back after all the tests. I had learned a lot about my Animagus form. I could read all of a person's mind, and not just their initial thoughts. I could travel freely through a person's mindscape as well.

 _Of course, Harry's was a Quidditch pitch... I watched as a bunch of different snitches and some unmounted brooms_ _flew around the pitch... Hmmm... creative..._

The barrage of memories that I saw when shifting through Harry's head was amazing. I saw him practicing all different sorts of magic.

 _He really pushed himself to become a better wizard!_

However, the best part was that I met Godric Gryffindor! When I entered his mindscape, I saw a tall red-bearded man waving at me. He then guided me across Harry's mindscape telling me about my newfound powers. He told me to practice Occlumency and Legilimency.

 _Yeah… great… but who is going to teach me? They are illegal to learn after all_ …

Godric seems to have read my mind, as he told me to simply come back here and that he would teach me. I also discovered what the markings on my face were. Godric told me that they were a notice me not runes and fire protection runes. The long experimenting session was well worth it. Once I returned to my room in my dormitory it was already late at night. Tracey already fell asleep. I then entered my bed, shut the curtains, and fell asleep.

* * *

 _Doran's Ring -_

 _Hello Everyone! Hope you enjoyed these string of chapters! So what do you think of Daphne's Animagus form :D? With the growing knowledge of Animagus, I am sure you guys might get a sense and see where this is going :). Stay tuned, more chapters coming tomorrow!_


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34 - HE WAS THERE THE ENTIRE TIME!

 **Harry POV**

It was Saturday, Daphne and I were currently at the Three Broomsticks having lunch. She was still ecstatic about her Animagus form.

 _Honestly, so was I! I was so happy for her! Her excitement had me considering to become an Animagus as well. Maybe sometime later on..._

"I guess you can't hide anything from me now Harry".

She smiled flirtatiously at me and batted her eyelashes. I then blushed and was about to respond when she cut me off.

"I am just kidding Harry hahaha, I would never breach your privacy like that! Although, I am not so sure about Godric…"

 _Oi Godric, what in Morgana's name did you tell her!_

"That is between your lovely girlfriend and me Harry" responded Godric cheekily.

We then talked about registering with the Ministry and had a couple more butterbeers before I walked over to Madam Rosmerta and paid. Although she tried to get us the drinks for free, I wasn't going to have any of it today. I paid her in full and with a tip. Daphne and I then promptly left and went on a walk around the outskirts of Hogsmeade.

We usually didn't linger around the central hub area of Hogsmeade for too long, people were still very clingy to me ever since I blew away the hundreds of dementors the first time I came to Hogsmeade. Although Madam Rosmerta at the Three Broomsticks could guarantee nobody mobbed me and crowded around, same couldn't be said elsewhere in Hogsmeade. Daphne, clutching on my arm tightly and snuggling her head in my chest, and I approached the ledge where I oversaw all of Hogsmeade. It was the spot where I casted my full body patronus.

 _It was nostalgic in some sense… This was also where we first kissed and started our relationship… it was where it all began…_

I then turned around when I heard movement from behind us. My eyes darted all over the seemingly empty area behind us. I looked closely at the trees and bushes. I reached out magically and sensed an animal hiding in behind a tree, in the shadows.

"Come on out, it is okay… we won't hurt you!"

Then a dog walked out from behind the tree.

 _It looked familiar… It was the big black dog that barked at me to warn me of the dementors!_

However, I noticed that it had gotten thinner since the last time I had seen it. It has been almost six months since when I first came to Hogsmeade. Daphne seemed equally as shocked to see the dog. She then seemed to have read my mind as she took out some of the food we had leftover from the Three Broomsticks and put it on the floor for the dog. The dog quickly jumped at the food, gobbling it up instantly. I knelt down and patted the dog.

"You okay boy? You seemed really hungry… I should've tried to find you after you saved our lives".

The dog then barked at my statement. Daphne then also knelt down next to me to pat the dog. I then turned to Daphne and gave a cheeky smile.

"Wanna keep the dog some company?"

She laughed at me for a while before she shook her head.

"You just want to see me run around don't you?"

I gave her a wide splitting grin.

"Yeah, I do. It is also great exercise, you can't sit and study all…"

"Says the person who locks himself in a room to practice magic all day".

"Hey! I still play Quidditch. I do exercise weekly!"

Then the dog interrupted us with a loud bark. We both turned to look at the dog, which had a stupid smile on its face.

 _Not the dog as well… Tracey was bad enough usually… Now the bloody dog too? It was a smart little bugger!_

We then said goodbye to the dog. Daphne promised the dog that she would run around and play with him next time. The dog barked loudly at this. I don't think it realizes that Daphne will literally with run around and chase after it in her Animagus form.

After that, Daphne and I headed back to the carriages to go back to the castle. Oliver had called off practice today as he had an emergency with one of his family members and had to go to visit them, so that meant I was free for the afternoon. We were going to meet Hermione and Tracey. They both had told me of their improvement with the patronus. Tracey was restless about trying it against her boggart. Daphne was excited as well as she almost grasped her corporeal patronus. Knowing her Animagus form seemed to have helped her take the next step in forming her corporeal patronus. The couple of times I had watched her, I had seen the fox tails starting to form before it broke away back into the mist.

When we finally reached the seventh floor we bumped into Hermione and Tracey. I then looked past them and realized why. I saw Ginny and Ron standing there.

 _Goddammit, why won't these two just quit it already?_

I then having no patience for them whatsoever I stormed over and said in a deadly calm voice.

"Ron, Ginny, leave now, I don't know why you felt the need to give Hermione and Tracey here a hard time… get lost or I will make you".

Ron taking up to my challenge drew his wand out to fire a spell at me.

 _Sloppy! He drew his wand so slowly! I could have launched two spells in the time he took to draw his wand!_

However, I let Ron take his wand out before lifting my hand up to block his spell. Not even seeing a need to pull my wand out, I then launched an expelliarmus spell out of my fingertips and struck Ron's wand out of his hand. I caught it cleanly as it flew towards me in the air. Ron paled at my demonstration of wandless magic. Ginny was about to say something before I cut her off.

"This farce has gone on long enough now Ginny, give up on trying to get me under a love potion or I will report this to Dumbledore and the fact that Ron openly attacked me without my wand drawed! I already given you guys a chance to drop this previously... I am in a relationship with Daphne! Drop it or next time I won't be so kind!"

Ginny and Ron backed away. I then tossed Ron's wand onto the stone cold floor before Daphne, Hermione, Tracey and I walked away and turned at a corner in the corridor. The second we were out of sight, I quickly summoned my wand out of my robes and told all three of them to be quiet and not move. I then casted disillusionment charms on all three of them before taking out my Dad's cloak and putting it on myself.

 _Tsk Tsk, I knew they would come running. I guess Ron really wasn't my friend... He only was friends with the Boy-who-lived and not actually Harry Potter.._.

Ron and Ginny both turned the corner. I took off my cloak once Ron and Ginny had passed the four of us and I appeared behind them. I whistled loudly and both of them spun around. Faster than before Ron could even think about eating treacle tarts at dinner, I launched two stunners at both Ron and Ginny. They didn't even have time to think about drawing their wands before they both got hit and slumped to the ground.

After Ron and Ginny were out of the way, we then entered the room.

 _The two fuckers…_

I was incredibly proud and happy for both Hermione and Tracey when they produced patronus shields.

 _Although they were nowhere near getting out a corporeal patronus, it still was incredible progress!_

I then walked over to the boggart chest and then looked at Tracey. Daphne and Hermione both backed away. Tracey gave me a determined nod. I nodded back and waved my hand over the chest. The locks slowly unwinding and the chest lid shot open. The dementor then came out and started gliding towards Tracey.

"Expecto Patronum…" Nothing happened.

 _Come on Tracey… you just did it! I know you can do it!_

Tracey then shouted out with everything she had at the dementor.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

Then a familiar silvery white mist then left her wand and formed a shield around here. The dementor was trying to feast on her but couldn't, squirming at the contact with the patronus shield. I started to laugh in joy as I watched Tracey slowly push the dementor back into the chest with her patronus. Once, fully pushed in, I waved my hand and shut the chest and locked it securely.

"Magnificent Tracey! Good job! I knew you could do it!"

She looked up and smiled at me.

"Thanks, Harry, I had a good teacher!"

Daphne quickly ran over and hugged Tracey.

Tracey then asked, "What about you Daph? Last time I saw, you were working on a corporeal patronus".

Daphne smiled and backed away. She then raised her wand and whispered out "Expecto patronum". A silvery-white seven tail fox came out of her wand. Tracey and Hermione both stared at her patronus with shock. Daphne then dissolved it shortly after.

"Amazing Daph!" squealed Tracey.

Hermione ran over to congratulate Daphne as well and the three girls broke into a discussion. Hermione then spoke up.

"Well, Daphne… I was wondering… could you show Tracey and I your Animagus form? We haven't seen-"

"Sure Hermione".

Daphne then winked at her as I said this. This left Hermione very confused and Tracey raising her eyebrows. Daphne then shifted into her Animagus form. The beautiful golden seven-tailed fox emerged. The notice me not charm seemed to be bothering Hermione and Tracey at the start before they finally saw the golden seven-tailed fox. Daphne then ran around the room, causing Tracey to want to chase after her. I laughed as Tracey attempted to catch Daphne. Hermione then spoke up again.

"Amazing… she is a magical animal?! That is unheard of Harry!"

She turned to look at me.

"I know Mione".

Hermione turned back to look at Tracey trying to chase Daphne.

"She even has magical powers when she shifts, imagine that! Being an Animagus already allows you to hide in plain sight and in places that nobody will ever think to look, having magical abilities on top of that is absolutely amazing!"

 _Then a thought came into my mind. No… It can't be that easy… that can't possibly be it…_

I then quickly pulled out the Marauder's Map and found Pettigrew's name.

 _Hiding in plain sight_ …

Daphne noticing my worried thoughts shapeshifted out of her Animagus form and walked over to me. I then flipped the Map over to look at the cover.

"Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs…"

 _Peter Pettigrew was part of my Dad's group of friends...could be the rat, Wormtail or the dog, Padfoot… wait… we met a dog… it showed human intelligence as well as it seemed to understand us… wait… then if that dog is Sirius Black… and he didn't try and kill me and Daphne… that means… Wormtail is Peter Pettigrew! He is a rat Animagus! URGH! IT WAS RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME THE ENTIRE TIME! HOW DID I NOT MAKE THE CONNECTION EARLIER! HE WAS FRIENDS WITH MY DAD BACK THEN IN HOGWARTS! MERLIN'S BLOODY BEARD!_

I shouted out, "Hermione! You're a genius!"

All three of them looked at me slightly confused. I didn't have time to explain.

"Daphne, meet me at Dumbledore's office… Tracey, go with her as well".

I then turned to look at Hermione.

"Mione, come with me to the Gryffindor Tower, I will explain everything once we are in the Headmaster's office okay? C'mon, we got to hurry".


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35 - HE IS INNOCENT!

 **Daphne POV**

Tracey and I sprinted towards the Headmaster's office. We got their quite fast thanks to the secret passageways Harry showed us throughout the castle. Once we got to the entrance to the Headmaster's office, we encountered a slight problem. The gargoyle required a bloody password. We then just stood there stupidly in front of the gargoyle, realizing that we couldn't get in. Tracey and I were about to leave when a voice spoke up from behind us.

"May I help you Miss Greengrass and Miss Davis?"

Tracey and I both turned around at the same time and saw Dumbledore standing there. I quickly spoke up,

"Professor Dumbledore! Harry said for us to meet you in your office, he said there was something important he needed to show all of us".

Dumbledore gave a look of concern.

"Did Harry say what this important thing was?"

I then shook my head.

"No sir, he said he didn't have time explain it, he would explain its importance once he brought whatever he went to find to your office".

Dumbledore nodded, he then walked up to the gargoyle.

"Fruit tips" said Dumbledore.

The gargoyle then opens up its wings and Dumbledore gestured for me and Tracey to following up. Once inside his office, Tracey and I both gasped. It was beautiful, the dozens of portraits on the wall, the telescope and other magical objects in the room. Then I noticed a familiar bird perched on his desk. It was Dumbledore's phoenix! Fawks! She took me and Harry out from the Chamber the first time I went down there with him! Fawks trilled a melodious note as it looked at me. At that moment as she looked at me, she disappeared in a ball of fire. A split second later, Hermione and Harry appeared behind us in a ball of flame. I noticed Harry carrying a small cage of some sorts.

"Ah Harry, I see you have not come alone this time. What might I do for you?"

Harry then smiled back and placed the small cage on his desk.

"Sir… I believe I just caught Peter Pettigrew". Dumbledore looked completely shocked.

"Harry, this is most unexpected… are you… absolutely certain?"

Harry nodded. He waved his hand and unlocked the small cage, the rat scurried out and made a run for it. Dumbledore fastly pulled his wand out and shot a stupify that precisely stunned the rat. Harry then pulled his wand out and pointed it at the rat. Slowly the rat changed and out came a person! Dumbledore eyes widened, he then quickly casted out his patronus.

"Find Professor Lupin and tell him to come to my office immediately, also find Professor Snape and tell him to come with Veritaserum".

The silvery phoenix then flew through the Headmaster's office walls and disappeared. Dumbledore turned his attention back on the man lying on the floor. With an effortless flick of his wand, he bound him in ropes and then waved his hand to have him seated in a chair. Harry began telling Dumbledore his theory on how Pettigrew was here all along, hiding in his Animagus form when he was interrupted by Professor Lupin and Snape entering the office. They both looked incredibly shocked when they saw the man bound in ropes on the chair. Professor Lupin then shakily spoke up.

"Professor...is this, is this really…"

"Pettigrew? Indeed. I was most disturbed as to finding out that he is in fact alive. It seems Harry has managed to out him and brought him to us".

Professor Lupin then turned to look at Harry before returning his gaze back to the Headmaster.

"Then Headmaster… if Pettigrew is alive and in hiding… does that mean that Sirius was-"

"We cannot confirm anything yet, Severus, the Veratasirium, it is time we got to the bottom of this".

Snape the quickly strode towards the stunned and passed out Pettigrew. He yanked open his mouth and administered two drops of Vertasirium. Snape then nodded at Dumbledore. Dumbledore then waved his hand and Pettigrew woke up. He started to squirm in his bindings. Dumbledore then started firing off questions at Pettigrew.

"What is your name?"

"Peter Pettigrew!"

He then squirmed. He must have realized he has been dosed with Veratasirium.

"Was Sirius Black responsible for the deaths of Lily and James Potter!"

"No! He was not the secret keeper!"

Pettigrew then tried to bite his lip down to shut his mouth. The man then squealed out in pain as he bit his lip.

 _What a coward! Does he not have any dignity at all?!_

"Who was the secret keeper for the Potters then?"

"Me!"

Dumbledore then stood at full height, straightening out his posture. All trace of the grandfatherly twinkle in his eyes was gone.

"Did you sell out Lily and James Potter to Voldemort!"

Tracey, Hermione and I twitched slightly when Dumbledore said the Dark Lord's his name.

Pettigrew then reluctantly said, "Yes".

Professor Lupin looked livid, he pulled his wand out to probably kill Pettigrew when Dumbledore quickly disarmed him.

"Remus! I understand what you must be feeling! But based on what he just said, your friend, real friend, Sirius Black is innocent! We need him alive to stand trial to free Sirius!"

Remus noticeably calmed down at Dumbledore's words. Dumbledore then handed him back his wand.

"Remus, if you are feeling up to it, I would like you and Harry to escort me the Ministry. We will, of course, be taking Mister Pettigrew here with us. I will invoke an emergency meeting in the Wizengamot as Chief Warlock to call a trial immediately. I will need Harry and you there as additional witnesses".

Professor Lupin and Harry both straightened there posture. They gathered around Dumbledore, Professor Lupin having a firm grasp on the rope bound Pettigrew's shoulder. Before leaving, Dumbledore then turned to me.

"Miss Greengrass, could you please inform Professor Mcgonagall of my temporary leave?"

I bobbed my head up and down. Dumbledore smiled, the grandfatherly twinkle back in his eyes.

"Thank you Miss Greengrass… Now, off we go".

With that, Dumbledore grasped both Harry and Professor Lupin's arms. With Lupin holding onto Pettigrew's shoulder, they formed a four-man chain. Fawks then flew over and landed on Dumbledore's shoulder, and in a burst of flame, they were gone.

* * *

 **Harry POV**

I was standing in a room just of outside courtroom ten. The trial was about to begin. Dumbledore just won the vote by a landslide on the Wizengamot to reopen the case on Sirius Black. With evidence of Peter Pettigrew himself present and both Professor Lupin and I willing to testify as witnesses, anyone who wanted a giant red target on their back would have voted against reopening the case.

 _I inwardly laughed, for justice to be achieved, it still had to bend to the political interests of people within the government… It was pathetic in a way…_

"That is why I became a founder of a school Harry and taught students. During our time Harry, there was no guaranteed safety for Wizard and Witches. There was no extremely well established Ministry of Magic or the Aurors brigade force. It was just a few Wizards here and there that acted as guards or officers. They weren't trained for combat. Those things were developed during my time with the three other founders at Hogwarts when we created a curriculum to teach people magic".

 _Really? That is amazing Godric! I just find that hard to believe because of how corrupt and bigoted the Ministry seems today...they seem more interested in putting each other down then protecting the wizards in Britain._

"Indeed… However, once upon a time, the Ministry was not like this. It didn't tighten down control and make a huge fuss about blood purity. It was because back in the day, the Wizarding population was slowly decreasing with how many Witch hunts were present amongst muggles. It wasn't until when I was around ninety-seven years old, that the Ministry of Magic finally became powerful and could begin doing its responsibilities in helping Wizard and Witches. Before that many people sought out Hogwarts and the nearby village of Hogsmeade as a place a refuge. The outside world was still hunting Witches and Wizards at that time".

 _So Hogwarts was literally one of the supporting pillars of creating our Wizarding society today?_

"In a way it is Harry, however, I am disappointed in how society turned out. Salazar, although he despised muggle-borns, never dared to underestimate them, he simply didn't want to be associated with them. Although he did put a bloody basilisk in the school... However, it seems like your current society has taken his values for the worse… They have invented all sorts of derogatory terms and have various laws set in place by the higher-ups to restrict muggle-born opportunities in Wizarding society".

I was about to respond to Godric when Dumbledore and Professor Lupin entered the room, followed by two Aurors with a shackled Peter Pettigrew.

"Shall we?"

I nodded, the three of us then entered the courtroom. Professor Lupin and I walked to a set of seats near the center floor and sat down. Dumbledore meanwhile stood near the center with his hands clasped behind his back as Peter Pettigrew was dragged in and shackled to a chair. The courtroom hall then started being filled. Multiple people in dark red robes began filling in and sitting down. Then a woman dressed in a black robe stood up at the podium. He seemed angry. Once all the seats were filled, the woman at the podium cleared his throat.

"Good evening honorary members of the Wizengamot, today we gather at the emergency meeting requested by the Chief Warlock to reopen the case regarding Sirius Orion Black's murder of twelve muggles, and Peter Pettigrew… If any member wishes to disagree with this assembly, please do so now ".

She then looked around to see if any dared challenge or question the reopening of this case.

"Very well, the case of Sirius Orion Black is now reopened on the 18th of March, 1994. Judge, Amelia Susan Bones, Head of Department of Magical Law Enforcement"

She cleared her throat again before continuing.

As per tradition, Chief Warlock, you have the floor first".

She then gestured for Dumbledore to begin.

The hearing was over the moment it began. Dumbledore's evidence of Pettigrew's very existence followed by a confession through the administration of Veritaserum easily won him many, if not all the votes from the Wizengamot.

After establishing these facts, he then sealed the case by having me and Professor Lupin do witness testimonies. This squashed any chance for someone like Malfoy to try and take advantage of this situation and use it as leverage as both Professor Lupin and I confirmed Pettigrew was an illegal Animagus. This served to add fuel to fire and cemented a unanimous vote from the Wizengamot to clear Sirius Black of all charges.

"The votes are in, with a unanimous vote, the Wizengamot immediately moves to recognize Sirius Orion Black is innocent. All charges are effectively and immediately dropped, the dementor manhunt is to be withdrawn as well, and Mister Black will be given 10,000 galleons amnesty for his unjust time in Azkaban. Whilst Mister Pettigrew will serve a lifelong sentence in Azkaban for his numerous war crimes and his active participation with Death Eaters".

The judge then banged the gravel twice. Right after, the hall erupted with discussion as Pettigrew was escorted out by the Aurors. Then as I was leaving the hall, I saw a man staring at me with a smile.

 _It was Daphne's Dad! Cyrus!_

I gave him a nod before smiling back and leaving with Dumbledore and Professor Lupin.

* * *

When Dumbledore, Professor Lupin and I traveled by phoenix back to Hogwarts, I was surprised when I saw Daphne and the big black dog in the Headmaster's office.

 _How did they even get in?_

Professor Lupin immediately approached the dog.

"Padfoot… you are free… we got him! We got the filthy rat! I am so sorry… I-"

The big black dog then changed and out came a man that was so thin that you could see the outline on his bones. His face was paler than snow and his eyes bloodshot. His hair was in shambles and his beard was long and gruff. Professor Lupin didn't hesitate to embrace him in a hug despite his appearance. After they separated, Sirius Black then looked at me and slowly limped towards me.

"Harry… Harry Potter…"

His voice was hoarse and the sound strained out. I then leaped at him and brought him to a tight embrace. Later on Dumbledore and everyone else helped me get Sirius to the hospital wing. Poppy looked shocked when she saw Sirius Black and drew her wand immediately. Dumbledore quickly waved her off and told her it was okay. He then asked Poppy to start the recovery healing process for Sirius.

"Hey...Harry, the bed in the corner, please... I used to lie there often with your Dad, James, in the bed next to me..."

Both Professor Lupin and I laughed openly at his statement.

"Well… I usually sleep there… I am not sure if I want you dirtying the sheets…"

Sirius then broke into a grin. I helped over to the bed and he layed down. Poppy then quickly walked over, without even asking for Sirius' permission, force-fed him potions. She then casted some spells to heal the bruises and some of the scars.

"Well Mister Black, you will need to be monitored for the next week, there has been a noticeable drop in your body nutrition levels and extensive…"

Poppy seemed to hesitate for a bit.

"... mental backlash that was caused by the dementors… You may need to go to Saint Mungo's for a mind healer after I have helped your body recover".

Daphne then spoke up.

"Actually Madam Pomfrey, I can help him with that".

Everyone but Sirius and I turned to look at Daphne. Sirius then croaked out in his raspy voice.

"Indeed… I believe Daphne here, I can call you Daphne right?"

Daphne nodded at Sirius.

"Daphne here is the most qualified to do so… When she found me wandering about at the outskirts of Hogsmeade, she told me about Harry's discovery of Pettigrew and how he was being brought to justice… She managed to convince me, and clearly get this message along into my ragged mind because…"

Sirius looked at Daphne, and she gave him a reassuring nod once again.

"... because she is a Kitsune Animagus".

Both Dumbledore, Professor Lupin and Poppy's eyes seemed to have popped out of their sockets as they stared at Daphne. Daphne noticeably blushed from the looks of shock Dumbledore, Professor Lupin and Poppy displayed.

Poppy then stuttered out, "Kit-Kitsune? Kitsune Animagus? That is a magical animal!"

Dumbledore snapped out of his dazed expression.

"Extraordinary… Miss Greengrass, if you would not mind, could you do a demonstration please? I believe this has never happened before in the whole of Wizarding History… and if you are indeed a Kitsune, your skills in the mind arts would be most useful in helping Sirius' mind"

Daphne smiled at Dumbledore. The rest of us made a bit of room for her as she shifted into her Animagus form. The beautiful golden seven-tailed fox then emerged.

 _I mean, not that she wasn't beautiful before… She is still beautiful… it's just…_

"Hahaha Harry, stop it before you lose a battle with your own thoughts!" said Godric.

She looked at me and connected with my mind. Daphne then telepathically spoke to me.

"Can you conjure a stool for me please Harry? I can be at eye level with you Godfather that way".

 _Okay Daph, it still feels weird, talking to you like this haha_.

I then conjured a wooden stool next to Sirius' bedside. Daphne graceful leaped onto the stool and balanced herself perfectly on it. She sat on the stool and let her seven foxtails trickle down onto the floor. She then turned her eyes away from me to lock eyes with Sirius. I felt the connection between our minds break. Then, the blue markings on Daphne's face glowed, so did her eyes. A similar blue glow appeared on Sirius' forehead. The rest of us then stared in awe as Daphne worked her magic.

After a while, Sirius passed out and started to snore. Professor Lupin and I both chuckled at the sight of his blissful snoring. Daphne then shapeshifted back into her human form.

"His mind mostly has been mostly healed Madam Pomfrey, although, some of the horrors that he was exposed to in Azkaban and... during the war with the Dark Lord will remain... I couldn't get him to move on and push through those dark memories... I am sorry that-"

Poppy quickly waved her off.

"I did not know when you caught Mister Potter's humble mumble shenanigans disease Miss Greengrass... but you have done extraordinarily well. I may even ask you to come by to help out in the hospital wing every now and then with first years who have nightmares".

Daphne blushed at being compared to me and the praise received. Quickly after Poppy's praise, she then kicked everyone, including Dumbledore and Professor Lupin, out of the hospital wing to give Sirius space. We all stood outside and chuckled a bit a Poppy's strict demeanor before returning to the Headmaster's office.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36 - RECOVERY

 **Daphne POV**

When we all entered back into Dumbledore's office, he immediately confronted me about registering my Animagus form. I thought it was over, I was going to have a can of worms opened now. The Daily Prophet and other media will be chasing me down for the first magical animal Animagus form. Dumbledore, however, proposed an alternative that I didn't think possible.

"Miss Greengrass, I could use my authority as Supreme Mugwump of the ICW to have your Animagus form registered through there. This won't alert the Ministry of your Animagus form immediately, and will list you down as a legal Animagus".

"Oh… wow… um… thank you, Professor".

His grandfatherly eyes then twinkled. Dumbledore then gave a recap of how the trial went and how it was pretty much a landslide victory.

 _Unanimous vote… wow! Well, it did make sense, anyone with political aspirations would have to be a huge dunderhead to vote against such compelling evidence._

Afterwords, Dumbledore then dismissed all of us to return to our dormitories.

* * *

A week had passed, it was next Saturday now. Harry and I were visiting his Godfather in the hospital wing as he was being discharged today. Harry had stated he would be free from the warden of the medical bay. I laughed at his antics as we cut through the secret passageway to get to the hospital wing quickly.

When we arrived, Sirius was already standing. He looked a lot healthier since last weak. He put on some weight and his skin was no longer pale and sticking to the bone. He also trimmed his long gruff beard and hair. His hair now rested just under his neck unlike the previous long rugged mane that went to his waist. Harry then spoke up first.

"Hi Sirius, we brought you a spare change of clothes today. I am sure you don't want to stay in the hospital wing prisoner pajamas… or return to ur other striped prisoner pajamas…"

Sirius and Harry stared at each other for a bit before they both hollered in laughter.

"Boys!" I yelled.

This did nothing but add fuel to the fire, Sirius laughed even harder after I said that.

"Oh-Oh my… that reminded me so much of your mother Harry… when she used to yell at me and James! You are such like your father… even getting the same type of girl… hahaha".

 _I was about to hex him, how did he surpass Tracey in being such a tease and annoying prat?_

I pulled out my wand as Sirius and Harry were still cackling with laughter. Sirius, noticing my wand, quickly turned and transformed into his dog Animagus form and ran underneath the bed.

 _Two can play that game!_

I then transformed as well and ran underneath the bed to chase him. He then barked and ran away from me. I snarled and chased after him. After chasing him around for a bit and not catching him, I cheated, well not really, it is one of my abilities. I looked into his mind and saw where he would try and dodge to next. Seeing where he was going to go, I cut him off and caught him. Sirius and I then both transformed back into our human forms.

"No fair! You cheated! Oi Harry! Your girlfriend is a cheater!" complained Sirius.

"DO YOU WANT TO GET HEXXED!" I yelled.

Sirius then jumped slightly and went silent. Harry meanwhile had doubled over, clutching his stomach. He looked like he might die from laughter. Dumbledore then walked into the hospital wing to take Sirius to the Ministry. He was to be officially cleared and would get his wand back. He also was going register his Animagus form at the Ministry today. Harry then hugged him before both Harry and I left for the Room of Requirement.

We skipped out on going to Hogsmeade today to visit Sirius. There wasn't much point going now as we would have too little time before Harry's saturday Quidditch practise. They were going up against Ravenclaw in a month, but Oliver Wood had already started to drill them hard in practise in anticipation for a 3-0. I sat down with Harry in the Room of Requirement, I shapeshifted and entered his mind to talk with Godric.

"Hello Daphne! I see you have been getting better at Occlumency and Legilimency. You have grasped both of them at an alarmingly fast pace".

 _Yeah, I have, I think it was because of how I used to suppress my emotions before in Slytherin, I used to clear my emotions by putting on the Ice Queen persona…_

"Hmmm, indeed. Well, today we are going to be starting something new! We are going to try transfer your prowess in Legilimency over towards your human form."

 _But I can do Legilimency in my human form Godric, I use my wand and cast-_

"That is my point, you won't be using a wand. You will be using just your eyes, you will be learning passive Legilimency".

 _Oh... I see..._

Godric then chuckled at me.

"If you can master this in your human form, then you will become a lot more in tune with your Kitsune powers when you transform into your Kitsune Animagus. It could improve your ability to do mind healing, as with better Legilimency, it will become easier to explore and navigate the mind. It would make finding hellish nightmares and bad lingering dreams or thoughts quicker".

I nodded at Godric's statement.

"So you will be trying to essentially invade your boyfriend's mind in your human form. Your objective… is to find me in his mind".

Harry at that moment decided to cut in.

"You are going to play a game of tag? Within my mind?"

Godric then laughed at Harry's analogy.

"That is another good way of putting it".

I shapeshifted out of my Kitsune form and locked eyes with Harry. I tried recalling on the feeling of bridging the minds together and leaping in, like when I was in my Kitsune form. Then it clicked, I was launched into Harry's mind! It was hard and difficult to navigate, unlike in my Kitsune form. Previously on his mindscape, I could see all the snitches and brooms very clearly moving around the pitch. Now it was foggy, my vision around me was limited. I could only see flashes of gold here and there around me. I then took off, trying to find Godric.

One hour later, I managed to catch Godric only twice in that time!

"Well done Daphne, don't be too let down that you only caught me twice. Harry has been adapting to your presence within his mind. He has been trying to push you around and redirect you with false images, after all, you cannot expect someone who is an Occlumens to simply lay down their mind bare for you to explore".

I nodded at Godric's statement before leaving Harry's mind. Harry then left to Room for Quidditch practise. I stayed behind to continue with my wandless magic training.

 **Harry POV**

Quidditch practise had been brutal as always. I got injured today in practice as Fred and George placed two solid hits on me. I managed to still fly on my broom, but I got hit on my left arm by the Bludger. The drill sergeant, sergeant Wood kept me going and said I would be treated after practise. This led to me returning back to the hospital wing once again. Poppy was currently in the infirmary healing my arm.

"Honestly Mister Potter, how many times do you plan on visiting me this year? I should keep an extra stock of potions and healing equipment just for you!"

I chuckled at Poppy's statement. After a couple more healing charms and a potion stuffed down my throat I was clear to go. I was about to leave when Poppy called out to me.

"Oh and Mister Potter, could you ask if Miss Greengrass has time next Wednesday afternoon? She has an extremely rare talent, developed by her Animagus ability, in the field of mind healing. If Miss Greengrass is interested, she can join me at that time and I could teach her the art of healing. I do recall she was quite good at potions as well…"

"Of course Poppy, I will pass on the message to her!"

"Thank you Mister Potter, good day!"

She turned on her heel and went back to her office.

* * *

When I got back to the my room in Gryffindor Tower, Fred and George apologized again for the hit on my arm, but I waved them off and told them it was all good. I sat down on my bed to read up on more spells from Godric's and Rowena's note books when Hedwig came in and launched, what seemed to be, a paper wrapped broom at my bed. Instinctively on reflex, I caught the packaged broom.

"Hey look George!" said Fred.

George then spinned around.

"Blimey Fred-"

"Harry seems to have-"

"Gotten a new broom!"

I stared at my package in excitement.

"Go on Harry! Open it!" said George.

I then started to peel off the packaging around it. When I opened it Fred and George both gasped.

"Merlin's beard Harry-"

"That is a-"

"A Firebolt!" said them in unison.

I was still staring at the broom in wonder when I noticed that a note was attached to the end. I peeled it off the end of the Firebolt and began to read it.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _For all the times I missed your birthday._

 _All the best, Padfoot_

Forgetting the soreness of my arm from Quidditch. I looked up at the two twins, the three of us immediately ran outside to the courtyard together. I then mounted the broom and took off into the sky.

"WHOOOAAAA" I yelled.

 _Damn this broom is fast!_

I raced towards the Quidditch pitch in no time. This is going to take some getting used to, but it felt awesome!

 _Whilst flying at the new incredible speed, I felt the pressure and burdens that were placed on me this year disappear. The mystery around the secret keeper… the prophecy… Moldy shorts and his Horcruxes… it felt good to just be free from it whilst flying…_

I circled back after flying a quick couple of loops around the pitch. I later gave Fred and George both a try on the broom. George almost fell off due to how fast the broom was. When George flew back his hair was a complete mess like mine and Fred's. We then talked about Quidditch and the next match. I was looking forward to the next Quidditch practice!


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37 - INTER HOUSE QUIDDITCH CUP

 **Harry POV**

There was one more week left in school and the Quidditch finals for the Inter House Quidditch Cup was today! We were heading to the final for the house cup! On my new broom, the Firebolt, we beat Ravenclaw 160 - 10. Sirius was coming today to watch as well! Although I was a bit annoyed that Oliver had insisted I be escorted everywhere I go, I reluctantly agreed to put him at ease.

 _Even though I could take care of myself pretty well._

He was right though as we were going against Slytherin, our rivals, in the Quidditch Final. There were many attempts to try to get me, but Daphne and I thwarted them easily. After arriving at the changing rooms, Daphne gave me a quick kiss before going up to the stands to join Hermione and Tracey. Oliver did his standard break down of Slytherin's fouling tactics and strategy.

"Alright everyone, let's build an early lead and get off to a good start. We want to end the game fast and avoid their dirty tactics, the longer the game drags out, the worse it will be for us. Slytherin may get in unseen fouls that will be devastating for us if the game drags on… So… Harry, you need to catch to snitch quickly".

I nodded and grasped my Firebolt tightly in my hands.

"Fred and George, the second Harry sees the snitch, you cover for him and drop out of the offensive line in protecting our chasers. We will divert everything to protect Harry and end the game, got it?"

"Yes sir!" said both twins in unison as they cheekily saluted to Oliver.

We then left and got onto our brooms waiting for the announcer to call us out onto the pitch. Lee, the announcer for the games, started off with introducing the Slytherin team before shouting our names out. I watched as he called each of my teammates one by one.

 _This was it! Our chance to win the cup!_

They then shot out of the room one by one until it was only me left.

"-And Ladies and Gentlemen, with his brand new broom! The Firebolt! The youngest seeker of the century! It is Harry Potter!"

I shot out onto the field, my hair flying back from the sheer speed I was going at. The crowd roared as I cycled around. I could hear boos from the Slytherins for me having a Firebolt. I passed Sirius and Professor Lupin as they sat at the teacher's section together. Sirius then gave me a wave and a wide grin. I gave him a cheeky salute like how the twins did with Oliver and flew off to my starting position as a seeker. I looked over and saw Malfoy in front of me. Unlike with Cho Chang or Cedric Diggory, we did not exchange polite nods of acknowledgment.

 _Obviously…_

"The Cup is as good as mine Scarhead, might as well refund that broom of yours".

I shot back immediately, "Tell me that when you actually catch the snitch for once in your life Malfoy".

Malfoy reddened and was about to retort when the Bludgers flew up and snitch whizzed off.

"The Bludgers are up! Followed by the golden snitch!" yelled Lee.

The crowd went silent as Madam Hooch held out the Quaffle. The anticipation and hype for the match were through the roof.

"3… 2… 1…"

Hooch then blew her whistle and tossed the Quaffle high up into the air. The crowd roared as the match started. This time Katie stole the starting possession. I then noticed Fred and George, after sending a quick Bludgers to give Katie some separation, along with Angelina and Alicia quickly fell into line with Katie. They were going in an arrowhead formation directly at the Slytherin hoops for the starting possession!

 _How aggressive!_

When Oliver said that we were going to start off aggressive and try to win the game fast, I was not expecting this. Knowing most likely that Katie had given the Quaffle to Angelina, she acted as a decoy, spearheading the arrow formation. I saw them make their run and instantly veered off to pretend that I had seen the snitch.

"OHHH, WHAT AN OPENING POSSESSION BY KATIE BELL, THE GRYFFINDOR TEAM ARE ON THE OFFENSIVE! THEY ARE MAKING A RUN FOR THE SLYTHERIN HOOPS! OH! IT SEEMS LIKE POTTER MIGHT HAVE SEEN THE SNITCH! THAT WAS SURE FAST! THE SLYTHERIN BEATERS HAVE GOT TO MAKE A CHOICE! POTTER OR THE FIRST GOAL! NO DOUBT GRYFFINDOR WILL SCORE ANYWAY!" yelled Lee.

I then heard, what I think was, Mcgonagall's voice on the speakerphone a bit, chastising Lee. It seemed that I was the bigger threat, the Slytherin beaters sent two Bludgers straight at me. I easily dodged both of these Bludgers by doing an extreme dive to dodge the first one, then pulled up quickly after to dodge the second. This gave the team a clean opening for Gryffindor to score!

"THE FIVE GRYFFINDOR'S ARE APPROACHING THE SLYTHERIN'S HOOPS! IT SEEMS LIKE BELL IS GOING FOR THE SHOT… OH WAIT! SHE WAS A DECOY! ANGELINA JOHNSON SCORES! 10 POINTS FOR GRYFFINDOR! WHAT A BEAUTIFUL ARROWHEAD FORMATION GOAL! THAT'S HOW WE DO IT IN GRYFFINDOR LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!"

Then I heard Mcgonagall loud and clear this time.

"MR. JORDAN!" screeched Mcgonagall.

"SORRY PROFESSOR!" said Lee.

The chasers along with the twins cycled back to get ready to defend. The crowd roared as they soared back in the same formation. I slowed down and took up a high position in the sky, known as the seeker's perch, where it would be easy to look across the entire field and spot the snitch.

"WHAT AN INTERCEPT! ALICIA SPINNET HAS TAKEN THE QUAFFLE! SLYTHERIN'S PLAY HAS BEEN BROKEN UP! SHE IS CHARGING AT THE SLYTHERIN HOOPS NOW!... AND… SCORES! ANOTHER 10 POINTS TO GRYFFINDOR! THEY LEAD SLYTHERIN 20 -0!"

At the corner of my eye, I saw a Bludger approaching me. I moved quickly to dodge to only find Malfoy rushing towards me.

 _He was going to bump me into the Bludger!_

Right before Malfoy bumped into me. I did a sloth grip roll and rolled over him. He seemed to not expect this and the momentum he generated from accelerating to charge at me continued to carry him forward. He then missed me and collided directly with the Bludger aimed at me. I couldn't help let loose a chuckle, although he probably couldn't hear it as it got lost in the wind. Malfoy screamed in pain as he got hit by the Bludger. He almost went limp and fell off his broom.

While he took his time to recover, I knew this was my chance to take him out of the game. With his vision disoriented, he will definitely chase after me if he thinks I have seen the snitch. I then shot off and dived down towards the pitch.

"OHHH, WHAT A CLEAN SLOTH GRIP ROLL BY POTTER! THE BLUDGER MEANT FOR POTTER INSTEAD HIT MALFOY! OH! IT SEEMS POTTER HAS MAYBE CAUGHT SIGHT OF THE SNITCH!"

I sneaked a glance behind my shoulder, and sure enough, Malfoy was on my tail. He was slightly shuddering on his broom, most likely from the Bludger that slammed into him.

"MALFOY IS HOT ON POTTER'S TAIL! THEY BOTH NOW TURNED INTO A SHARP DIVE, THEY ARE BOTH DIVING DOWN TOWARDS THE PITCH AND… A BEAUTIFUL WRONSKI FEINT BY POTTER! MALFOY HAS BROKEN HIS BROOM AND CRASHED HARD! SLYTHERIN'S SEEKER MIGHT BE OUT FOR THE REST OF THE GAME!"

Right before breaking into a dive, I reached out and swiped at the air and fumbling slightly, pretending that I missed swiping the snitch. I then broke into an abrupt dive downwards, as if the snitch dodged and went down. Malfoy followed me, accelerating with me heading down towards the grass on the field. Right before hitting the ground, I pulled up and hit the brakes. The hedges of my broom just nicking the grass on the field. I then accelerated and shot back towards the sky. Malfoy didn't even change or deviate in the slightest from his flight path, he just screamed and crashed hard onto the pitch, breaking his broom. I then cycled around the pitch, trying to spot the snitch.

 _Where is that little bugger?_

I glanced at the score and saw that it was 50 - 40.

 _Damn it is close!_

I looked over at Oliver and saw he was sitting shakily on his broom.

 _He must have taken a Bludger or two! Blast it! I need to end this now!_

Then for a brief moment, I saw it, a whisk of gold passing by the tower that all the teaching staff sat in. I took off immediately to try and catch the snitch. I needed to end the game before the fouls started to escalate. The Slytherin beaters tried to knock me out but couldn't do much as Malfoy was out of the game. There was no additional pressure, not like there had been any from Malfoy, on me to dodge the incoming Bludgers while chasing the snitch. I was zoning on the snitch fast. I reached out my arm just as the snitch and I dived at the same direction and swiped madly at it. My fingers then clasped around the golden ball.

"HE'S DONE IT! HARRY POTTER HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH! THE HOUSE CUP BELONGS TO GRYFFINDOR! GRYFFINDOR WINS!"

The crowd erupted into a frenzy of cheers. I circled around on my Firebolt, showing the snitch. I stopped in front of Daphne and the others and waved at them before stopping in front of Sirius and Remus and giving them a wave as well. I shot back down onto the pitch where I was mobbed by the team as they screamed in joy. Oliver then hoisted up the cup and the sound around the Quidditch pitch reached a crescendo as it became louder and louder. I then looked around and saw people starting to bolt over towards us from the stands.

* * *

After the thrilling victory, I left the celebration party in the common room early to meet up with Daphne in the Room of Requirement. When I entered the Room, this time, of Daphne's choice, I saw the Parthenon in the distance.

 _We were in Greece!_

I then looked around next to me and saw a very cozy and quiet cafe like setting on a rooftop that overlooked the city.

"This is amazing Daph! How did you know of this place?"

She nervously responded.

"Oh… I did some research of nice dating spots in the muggle world after you made the view of Paris last time. I thought… you might like it".

I then leaned over and initiated the kiss. After we broke apart, I whispered in her ear.

"I love it".

We then sat down and began to eat. She congratulated me on winning the House Cup and we talked about Quidditch for a bit before the topic of summer holidays came up.

"If you need any help Harry, you can always come around to my place! Just write and owl me! Hedwig is more than welcomed".

"Hahaha, it is okay Daph, the Dursley's are not that bad anymore, once I tricked them with wandless magic… but I am not going back there anymore".

"What?"

"Yeah… Since Sirius is now free, he is my legal guardian, I am going to be living with him from now on".

"Oh Harry! That is wonderful!"

"Yeah! You might be able to come around now since I am with Sirius".

She beamed at me. We then talked about all sorts of things, from Animagi to Malfoy's broken broom. Eventually, it was time to head back before curfew, Daphne gave me a good night's kiss before leaving. I then did a quick recap of this year.

 _What a year! So much happened… from finding out Sirius was innocent… to learning of Moldy short's Horcruxes._

I grinned and headed back to my dorm. I would enjoy the last week here before coming back next year.

* * *

 _Doran's Ring -_

 _And that is it guys! This is the end for Harry's Third Year! I am brainstorming ideas and thinking of a title currently for the next part. As you guys know, the events of the Tri-Wizard Tournament will be taking place in Harry's Fourth Year. I hope that everyone has enjoyed the story so far. I hope you guys will remain patient with me as it might take a while for me to get out the sequel to this story. I have midterm tests coming up soon xD! I will also be going through all the reviews again to see what you guys think and what to improve on. Thank you guys so much for all the reviews and support! I will see you all in the next part of the story!_

 _*** Next part of the story is out! The next story part is called Trial by Fire, True Heir of Godric Gryffindor!***_


End file.
